Beyond Duty
by bmango
Summary: Edward, Protector of Aeland, faces his biggest challenge as ruler: dark demons out of legend are stalking and killing his people. He seeks answers in the Oracle's riddle and sets off on a path to save the world. Very AU. Vamp.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So this is my attempt at writing the kind of story I love to read. I think of it as epic fantasy. Chapter 1 will post tomorrow with a longer A/N.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

"_When the darkness is at its blackest that's when you'll find your light. Look to the __E__ast and see that a new sun is rising."_

Her words fill his head as he looks over the breaking dawn. What did she mean?

Damn Oracle, always speaking in riddles. So many riddles.

And leaving mere immortals to figure out their meanings.

He suddenly kneels in prayer, though in all his years walking this earth he has never knelt to anyone. The grumblings of his army around him remind him where he is, what he has to do today. Not many believe in the One God any longer, but several kneel with Edward.

This is the end. And he should be praying for victory, for survival, but for the first time in his existence, his thoughts are not of himself or of his realm.

_Please. I just want to see her face one more time. _

As if on cue, the sun breaks over the mountains behind him, glinting off his pale, white skin.

"It is time, Edward," Jasper murmurs in his ear.

He stands slowly, the mocking sun warming his face, his prayers unanswered. The deep calm before the storm is about to break.

He takes a steadying breath, draws his matched swords and turns to face the writhing masses of shadow and death in the valley below.

..

.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks and huggles to my prereaders: Jodie, tuesdaymidnight, Scarlet Nite and LyricalKris (yes, this is an army-type deal). And, to my lovely beta theladyingrey42, much love and kisses.<em>


	2. Chapter 1  The Questioner Returns

**A/N:** First off thanks to my team of prereaders (**Jodie, LyricalKris, Scarlet Nite and tuesdaymidnight**) and my beta (**theladyingrey42**). Without all their handholding, advice and encouragement this wouldn't be posting. I plan to post fairly regularly (every Saturday if not earlier).

Most towns/kingdoms are either made up or stolen from Dutch words and towns. I will try to put pronunciations at the beginnings of chapters when new words are introduced to help. :)

**Pronunciation:**  
>Aeland - Ay-land<br>Winterswijk - Vinters-vike  
>Kuhlen - well, just like "Cullen"<br>Veldhunten - Feld-hunt-en (actually that one was easy)  
>Bredevort - Bray-duh-fort<p>

..

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Edward strides through the stone passageways of his fortress castle, high on the cliff overlooking Winterswijk. His quick steps throw sharp echoes against the smooth walls as he passes slit windows and guardsmen without a second glance or thought.

Rosalie, his Questioner, has returned.

He had sent her to find answers almost a week prior. At the very least, even from the hall, he can smell that she's brought a meal.

He stops at the great wood and copper doors, the entrance to the throne room. After rolling his shoulders once to relieve stress in some remaining human gesture, he flings open the doors, satisfied as all eyes, vampire and human, turn toward the sound. Standing in the very center of the round room are Rosalie and her mate Emmett, both as striking in their beauty as they are terrible in their nature. Emmett, the Army General of Aeland, stands slightly in front of her although she needs no protection, his wide, open grin and mischievous eyes at odds with the bulging muscles flexing under his thin clothing. Rosalie tosses her long, blond hair over her shoulder and levels an even stare at Edward around Emmett, her lean build a contrast to her mate's breadth.

Jasper, Edward's Chancellor and the oldest vampire of the Kuhlan coven, stands by the elegant throne and only inclines his head slightly at Edward's glance. Although Jasper seems to have a calm exterior, a smooth mask of indifference, Edward can sense the impatience and see the rough images of Jasper's thoughts flit through his mind.

Rosalie and Emmett bow slightly and then return their focus to the two cowering humans, whom Rosalie shoves roughly toward Edward. The men kneel and grovel before him on the stone floor, swearing their innocence, but they all know that the rituals must be followed. He ignores the two men and looks at Rosalie, starting the Judgment.

"What are the charges, Questioner?" he growls, making the humans sweat even more. He crinkles his nose as adrenaline begins to taint their blood.

"Rape and incest," Rosalie replies tersely, a slight shrug belied by the tension in her eyes. Edward raises an eyebrow at her, slightly surprised. He knows from experience that she considers those charges the worse, and often the accused humans do not make it to him before they are dispatched.

She looks sharply at Edward for a second before huffing and shrugging her shoulders again. "The girl changed her story," she gives by way of explanation.

_Ahh, Rosalie's still willing to give these swine the benefit of the doubt._ _As if the humans wouldn't kill the vampires if they knew how. _

Nonetheless, Edward knows he must follow the Code's requirements. The only humans they drink from have committed a crime. It's an effective way of keeping the peace as the people of Winterswijk learn early in their short lives that their lords are not merciful. Fortunately, other townships in the realm began sending their criminals here when the population of lawbreakers diminished. Well, not as much 'fortunate' as 'by his edict.' Semantics.

Edward crouches in front of the cringing humans. "Is what she says true? Did you rape the girl?"

The smaller of the two men flinches and the vampire focuses first on him. Although his gift doesn't allow him access to every thought in a person's head, Edward can see memories and images. Perfect pictures of the face of a young woman, broken and catatonic, flit through the man's mind, fatherly love for her coloring his thoughts. The images quickly turn darker, however, playing scenes of how he would kill the man that did that to his daughter. Edward silently agrees and moves to the other man.

The taller human tries to hide his thoughts, fields of flowers and soft breezes of summer flashing through his mind. But then, something darker springs to the front. A flash of a girl being strangled and then his delight in pale, soft skin. Both are quickly suppressed but are almost singing through the man's blood.

"This one," Edward nods to the second man. "He is the one. The other is free to go."

Rosalie grabs the innocent man by the collar and throws him bodily out of the room. The guards will see to it that he exits the grounds, but most don't want to stick around. They know what happens to the guilty. The consequences are the same for every human in his kingdom.

Edward and Jasper circle the guilty man as he begs for his life. Jasper sneers at him but projects a calm to quell the stink of adrenaline, to give the man a semblance of peace before death. It is the one gift all vampires can give their prey, although Edward has never understood the use of this practice on the guilty - though it does make the blood taste sweeter. Jasper and Edward lunge together, teeth sinking simultaneously through soft flesh in a long practiced move.

The man tenses then relaxes as the venom immobilizes him, rapidly succumbing to death as the vampires drain him. Edward senses the presence of two more vampires joining them before he is finished, and the added thoughts of disgust and thirst warring within the pair lessen his enjoyment of his meal.

Edward drops the bloodless corpse on the floor in quiet frustration and raises his eyes to regard Carlisle and Esme as they still stand at the far end of the room, quickly averting their amber eyes from the scene. _Why do they stay if they don't like the practice and don't want to be tempted? _He will never understand the motivations of Carlisle, whose self-sacrificing nature is seemingly never happy here. Esme is easier to understand as her only purpose seems to be to follow Carlisle's lead unwaveringly and without any real thought. Carlisle may be content with her, but Edward could never handle a mate that didn't have some sort of opinion or a backbone to stand up to him.

Regardless, he's never found anyone in his long life that he could even imagine in this role.

Edward shakes his head, trying to shove aside the voices rising in his mind. The blood helps, giving him the strength to control the thoughts bombarding him, and soon he can think clearly again.

"Carlisle," he greets his maker and one-time friend. "What brings you here? Hungry?" he teases a bit snidely, instantly wishing that he hadn't as his mentor's face falls slightly.

Carlisle smiles patiently as Esme's eyes widen, and he calmly answers, "Actually, we heard that Rosalie had returned, and we came to hear the news."

Of course. The moment they have all been waiting for since he sent Rosalie to the edge of the kingdom two weeks ago. They all want information about the Others, the demons of legend supposedly walking the earth again, stealing people in the night.

Edward had first heard the rumors almost a month ago and dispatched three trusted human guards to track down the stories. Two towns at the edge of his kingdom, Veldhunten and Bredevort, had each had a man disappear without a trace. This in itself was not uncommon in the mountains, but there were other tales being told. There were rumors of cold breezes appearing as if from nowhere, darkness where there should be light, and animals having fits in the middle of the night.

Three guards were sent. None came back.

After two weeks, Edward had given up hope of the guards' return, and Rosalie had volunteered to track down the information herself. And as trackers go, he couldn't have done much better than her. Her observation skills and innate ability to know the right questions to ask the right people made her invaluable as his Questioner. In preparation, she poured over the maps and set a path to take her to the far reaches of the kingdom, overlapping the towns where the guards were originally sent.

At present, she is standing in the throne room awaiting permission to speak.

"Rosalie, what did you learn?" Edward demands, a dark edge to his voice. "Are the rumors true, or are the peasants creating legend out of shadow?"

"I fear that the rumors may be true," she replies quietly, and there is a collective gasp from several in the room. "There is something odd in the air around the towns, especially along the border, and the peasants report stranger sights. Whatever beings lurk there show themselves only at night, always in the wilds, and somehow they avoided me completely. But I could feel them, and I could definitely smell them." She wrinkles her nose at the memory, and Edward does the same, feeling the burning pungency in his own nose from her mind.

"What do you mean you could feel them?" Jasper interjects.

"Sometimes I felt eyes on me, but there wasn't anyone there that I could see, no heartbeat I could hear. But still, I felt them as a prickle on the back of my neck or a cool shiver down my spine. And then that scent would hit me. But there was never anything to be found."

Edward pauses, absorbing her words and her thoughts, until he can almost feel what she is describing. "Anything else?" he asks desperately, even though he can tell that is all she has gathered.

"One more thing," she begins quietly, and Edward stalks toward her to look in her eyes.

"No," he says in disbelief, but he can see the scene in her mind, the path of her long journey.

"Yes," she replies so softly it would have been as butterfly wings to human ears.

"What?" Emmett interjects impatiently, having never enjoyed Edward's ability to have a conversation by himself.

"The attacks are getting closer," Edward answers, giving Emmet a stern look.

Rosalie eyes Edward speculatively, and he nods slightly for her to continue.

"He's right, the attacks are closer." She pauses and lets the information settle in. When she has everyone's full attention, only then does she continue. "Within the last week, there were three more disappearances and not in border towns. They're coming... and there is a clear trajectory toward Winterswijk."

This time the gasp isn't so quiet, and the silence afterward as everyone gathers their thoughts is deafening.

"Why are you all so scared?" A gruff voice interrupts the silence, and all heads turn towards Jasper, his red eyes piercing into each of theirs in turn. "What does it change? The Others take humans, not vampires. According to legend, we make a show of 'fighting' the danger, the disappearances stop and we are once again the heroes. They pose no danger to us."

They all know the ancient stories that Jasper is referring to, but Edward still senses unease amongst his coven.

"Emmett, redouble recruitment efforts into the guard and army, increase the frequency of the city patrols and send more sentries to the outskirts of the township. I want to know if they get any closer."

Emmett nods his head once sharply, glad that Edward isn't ignoring the signs even though Jasper seems to be content with doing nothing.

"Rosalie, keep your eyes and ears open. Interview anyone you feel is necessary. I will make a proclamation to aid you in your efforts."

"Yes, Edward," she replies as she inclines her head slightly.

"Jasper, gather your informants and see if they have any more to offer. Also, consult the archives; perhaps there's more to learn from the ancient scrolls."

An unexpected voice interrupts from the periphery. "Actually, I'd like to volunteer for the latter, Edward. I can read most of the ancient languages and... Well, I'd like to help."

Edward stares at his old friend in shock as Carlisle is typically adamantly against all of their plans, but his offer would potentially speed their progress. Edward nods his head once, and Carlisle offers a small smile before Esme pulls his hand. Still smiling as he turns to his mate, he takes her arm and they calmly walk out of the room.

After everyone is clear about their assigned tasks, they depart immediately, giving Edward parting nods and slight bows. Rosalie lingers, waiting for the others to leave before speaking her mind.

"I know you saw more in my thoughts, Edward," she challenges, standing tall in front of him. "Why did you hold back?"

"Are they really lighting fires?" he asks softly, and for the first time real fear spikes through him.

"The peasants are scared of the dark and the danger within it. The light makes them feel safe," she hedges, although he knows she has the same fears. "I don't think the Others are affected by the fire. I often found their stench near areas that had been burning brightly over night."

Edward shudders involuntarily. Fire is the vampires' one weakness and only way to ensure their death. If the humans lit fires over the whole kingdom, the vampire rulers and guards would be forced to decrease their patrols, and the Others would not have any obstacles between them and their goal, whatever that might be.

"Rosalie, can you keep an eye on these developments as well? I'd hate to make an edict about size of fires as it wouldn't take much for some smart human to figure _that_ out," Edward acknowledges.

"Not a problem," she agrees easily.

"And keep it quiet from the others," he adds quickly, giving her a look that brooks no argument.

She nods and barely contains her eye roll before she excuses herself, leaving Edward to his thoughts. He wanders onto the adjacent balcony and gazes on the city below, his city, briefly enjoying the music and laughter that reaches his ears.

Peace, order and justice only came to these lands because of him and his kind. Before vampires, there was only famine, destruction and war. He is the Protector, and those times will not return as long as he and his coven are here. But, right now, at this moment, he just needs more information, more time to figure this puzzle out. But he is running out of time, as rumors tend to travel fast, and he needs a plan before the panic spreads. Or the fires.

Edward watches over the city as the night slowly turns to day. The sun's first rays touch his skin, bringing with them the hope of a new dawn but no answers to his weary mind. Fate is seemingly always against him, his destiny to always live in strife and his challenge to bring order to chaos. This is another test; one he would not fail. He laughs sharply to think he could be so easily defeated, that anything would dare to try. With his spirits slightly buoyed, he strides into the hall, calling the guards to gather the coven. They have much to prepare.


	3. Chapter 2 The Book of the Blood

**A/N**: Large armfuls of love and thanks to the usual suspects (LyricalKris, Scarlet Nite, tuesdaymidnight and Jodie) and my beta, theladyingrey42. Thank you for all the support for this story. It means a lot to me.

**Pronunciation:**  
>Ainmhithe: ahn-vih-heh (Gaelic)<p>

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**2**

As Edward waits for the rest of his coven to answer his summons, he prepares the edict to aid Rosalie in her interrogations.

_As by proclamation of Edward, Protector of Aeland, the Questioner and anyone under her command have full rights to question or detain any citizen in the quest for information regarding the concerns of security and safety for our people. _

He leans back, examining the parchment, pleased at his handiwork. This should ensure that Rosalie has no trouble gaining access to anyone, human or vampire, and it doesn't hint at why he is concerned over the safety of his people. He signs the corner, placing his seal over the signature. It is done.

Edward stares into the flickering candlelight on the table before him, considering the other missives he should write. One to each of the other kingdoms to give them fair warning about what is occurring in Aeland and to ask for information. To not write would shake the tenuous friendships and alliances they have worked so hard to forge over the centuries, but to write anything before they knew what is actually happening could create chaos or dissension amongst his peers.

_No_, Edward decides, _this will have to wait._Hopefully, someone in the coven has discovered something this night, and he can make a plan to move forward.

As he thinks about his absent coven, the guards announce Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle at the doors. He motions to allow them in as he stands, greeting them with a short bow that they return. They glance at each other, nobody volunteering information on what they've each uncovered or about the vampire who is conspicuously absent.

"Should we wait for Jasper?" he asks, hoping one of them will know where his right-hand-man is off to.

"Last I saw him, he was heading into town," Emmett offers, a brief flash of Jasper laughing with a barmaid enters his mind before he clears it and Edward frowns. "But that was about three hours ago."

Edward restrains the growl building in his chest. _Town? What kind of informants does Jasper have? Or are we going to have another 'accident' to cover up?_

_No, Jasper had fed with me last night,_ Edward reminds himself,_ so he shouldn't be in danger of slipping. But, he also knew that I wanted to regroup at dawn._

As they continue to wait, Edward's patience grows thin. Just as he is about to summon his guards to hunt Jasper down, Edward hears the other vampire's thoughts before he strides into the room as if nothing is amiss.

"So glad you could finally join us," Edward sneers and watches Jasper's eyes narrow fractionally before he smiles broadly, ignoring the comment.

"I didn't know 'dawn' was such a literal time, Edward," Jasper says while his visions of watching the sun rising in the distance assault Edward's mind.

"I summoned you," Edward retorts, becoming angry at his longtime friend. He feels a wash of calm and glares at Jasper, knowing he is the source of the foreign feelings.

"And so I came." Jasper returns Edward's stare with the same intensity. "Shall we continue to waste time with this, Edward, or shall we begin?"

Edward glares at him for two seconds, then nods, deciding he will talk to Jasper about the meaning of insubordination in private. Right now, they need to focus on the task at hand.

"Rosalie," Edward addresses the stunning blond, and she turns a bored eye to him. "What did you find?"

"Nothing here in Winterswijk yet, just rumors and speculation, travelers with tales. The people here don't believe the stories and, luckily, are so far dismissing them. Once the edict is in place." She pauses, raising one eyebrow at Edward. He lifts the parchment from the table, and she nods once. "I should be able to move forward with questioning the travelers and anyone else with possible information."

"The edict will be announced this morning, and it allows for you to form a squad of Questioners as well. If you have any resistance, you may use any force necessary."

She nods her head with a small smile on her face as Edward turns to her mate. "Emmett?"

"The guards are in place on the walls, and I've doubled the security routes through the city. I don't have enough men yet to protect all of the township, but this morning I will announce the presence of open positions in the king's guard and the local police. I should think I will get enough applicants." His mind focuses on the numbers he will need and the resources necessary to pay and keep so many men and vampires.

"Good. That is well enough. You will let me know of your progress?" Edward orders, already focusing on the next vampire as Emmett nods.

"Jasper, did you find anything while cavorting in town last night?" Edward turns his ruby eyes on his friend and watches Jasper flinch minutely. Jasper's thoughts turn to seedy taverns and luscious women.

"I went to the usual suspects but did not gain any new information at this point. They have heard the rumors as well but believe them to be lies at this point, ramblings of the country-folk. My story, at this time, is much the same as Rosalie's."

Edward had thought that it would be too early, but establishing patterns and networks now could be helpful in the near future. And now that he is caught up with the goings-on in his kingdom in the present, he turns his head to Carlisle, hoping he'll have some information from the ancient texts to lend insight into this nightmare.

"Carlisle, please tell me you found something useful."

Carlisle's golden eyes lift, his mouth tilting in a crooked grin. "I believe I found something that will be helpful. I had hoped that rumors of its existence were true and it's a shame that I have never pursued it before. All this time, it has been in plain sight." He trails off, and reverently lifts a large tome from his lap, a thick layer of dust evident in the creases of the leather. "_This _is what I found."

As Carlisle lays the thick book on the table, Edward recognizes the seal across the front, similar to the one he affixed to the edict, but slightly rougher somehow, less refined. It is the ancient Kuhlan crest, the symbol of his coven and his creators the descendants of those that survived the Escape. Although members have joined and left, been created and perished, the Kuhlans have always been the Protectors of Aeland. He traces his fingertips over the slightly raised metal and then raises his eyes to Carlisle's steady, amber gaze as a clear vision of Carlisle's fingers touching the book with reverence entering Edward's mind.

"What is it?" Edward asks, his words coming slowly, thickly from his mouth.

"This is the Book of the Blood, a history of our kind," Carlisle explains. "The language is ancient, but there are similarities to ones I am familiar with, and I think I found references to our dark demons." As Carlisle speaks, Edward opens the text on the table, amazed at the neat lines and elegant script. "There was a great battle; the Others amassed in tremendous numbers, bringing dark beasts and demons with them, trying to drive _all _of us from the land." There are a few gasps from the assembled group and Edward turns to raise his eyebrows at his old friend, not missing the emphasis.

"Yes," Carlisle continues, gesturing to the gilded book in front of him. "The Others can kill vampires, or at least there were unexplained disappearances the last time."

"Does it say how we can defeat them, how we can push them back into the night?" Jasper asks, leaning over the table and squinting at the foreign words.

"The Ainmhithe," Carlisle states calmly, and Edward suppresses a snort of derision; as if the word would mean anything to anyone. Then he flinches as a flash of recognition comes from within the group.

"I feel like I know that word," Rosalie says softly, tapping her finger against her lips as an image of a wolf crosses her mind.

"The text says that the vampires had a pact, an alliance, with the Ainmhithe, and that without them we would have been defeated," Carlisle continues.

"Who are the Ainmhithe? And how did they help?" Edward asks, stumbling over the foreign word.

"An ancient race, possibly older than our kind. There are stories that reach back before Aeland was discovered, before the Great Books were brought here from across the desert during the Escape," Carlisle explains as he leans over Edward's shoulder.

The Escape is ingrained in human and vampire minds alike. It is the name given to the time both species endured a long and arduous trek across the desert and mountains from an unknown and forgotten evil. Their journey ended here, in the lands of the West, where they found purchase amongst others of their kind. Some legends say the humans had been trying to escape from the vampires, that they had become too greedy in their thirst, but vampires had stowed away, rising again in this new land. Others say that they had journeyed together, each helping the other to find a safe haven away from the darkness.

Perhaps the darkness has found them once again.

In Edward's time, there has always been Aeland, always been vampires ruling over the humans, but before the last age, vampires had been shunned and feared. There was general lawlessness, with both vampires and humans killing for the best land, the best holds. The northern covens, including the Kuhlans, banded together, protecting the people and helping to bring peace and order, structure and prosperity. Now the humans and vampires live in harmony in Aeland for the most part, although there are occasional factions that try to disturb the peace. They are quickly and efficiently dispatched or flee to the southern fiefdoms that still war amongst themselves, causing high casualties on both sides.

"So these Ainmhithe," Edward says, the word tasting almost foul in his mouth. "They are supposed to help us?"

"I don't know," Carlisle admits, shaking his head slightly. "I think they have in the past, but there are no guarantees that they even exist anymore or are interested in our plight. There are no records of them in our current tomes, and I cannot recall ever hearing anything but legends of them. Perhaps some of our allies have better records or better memories." He looks up steadily at Edward, as if willing him to acknowledge the idea, and Edward takes a deep breath, dampening his spite at the old man's nudging. He had already planned to write letters anyway, but something about Carlisle's not-so-subtle guidance always makes him bristle.

"I have already started letters to Siobhan, Eleazar and Aro," he announces to the group and represses his grimace at Carlisle's small nod of approval. "Anyone else I should include? I think they can contact their allies and perhaps someone will have more information." There is a general shaking of heads as they all agree with his reasoning.

"What about the Oracle?" Jasper offers, his clear ruby eyes holding Edward's as he looks up. "Would it be wise to consult with her?"

Edward sighs internally. The Oracle. Even though he has asked for her guidance twice before, he has yet to ever see her. Not many people are granted an audience with her or share many details if they are. It is said that she has an ethereal beauty and the ability to see through anybody, to know what one's motives are and look deep into the future. Each time he has attempted to consult her, Edward has only spoken to the eunuchs that she allows to manage her temple and the disfigured guard who controls the great stone door. She hides behind the stone and her innocuous caretakers, protecting herself from others who want to abuse her powers. For Edward, her answers have always been written, a tangle of words and phrases that keep him guessing, never knowing if the information he sought was actually in the words he was reading.

"Yes," Edward finally agrees, nodding at Jasper. "I believe we should leave no stone unturned. We shall visit with the Oracle this evening." Jasper's eyes widen as he is roped into the visit, but nods his head once in acknowledgment.

"Anything else I should be aware of then?" Edward asks the group and receives steady stares and slight head shakes. "Then by all means, take your leave and see if anything further can be gained. Also, Rosalie and Emmett," Edward calls as they turn from him. "I believe there is a prisoner who confessed this morning. He is awaiting you in cell two."

They both smile and bow to him, clasping hands before exiting the room in the direction of the holding cells. Carlisle shakes his head wearily, and Edward's mind is bombarded by images of death and blood overshadowed by a deep sense of regret and disgust. Edward glares at Carlisle, and finally, the older vampire looks away, gracefully exiting toward his quarters.

"Honestly, Edward, I don't know why you keep him around," Jasper says with a note of disgust, settling into one of the high backed chairs around the table Edward had been writing at.

"I can't turn my back on my maker," he mumbles before speaking more confidently. "And he's useful. It would have taken us weeks to find and translate those records."

Jasper chuckles and then leans back, putting his leather booted feet on the table top. Edward takes the chair next to him, shuffling papers and finding blank sheets for his letters.

As Edward begins his first letter, the afternoon sun dips from behind a cloud, glittering off Jasper and Edward's skin and sending thousands of multi-colored rainbows across the room. But, for once, instead of enjoying the warmth and light, a feeling of dread fills Edward's heart.

He attempts to dismiss his dark thoughts, pushing them from his head to concentrate on the task before him. How will he convince the other kingdoms and covens of the truth, the shadows roaming his kingdom? He never thought he would see the moment that creatures would walk out of legend and stalk his lands, and if he hadn't seen and felt the truth of Rosalie's memories, he would still doubt.

Edward continues to wrestle with his words but is brought back to the present by a long sigh from Jasper, who had been so silent at Edward's side that he had almost forgotten his presence. And perhaps he would have except for the slight buzzing of Jasper's thoughts continuously tickling at the back of his brain. Before long, he looks up, finding Jasper's intent gaze boring into his.

"What are you hiding from me, Edward? What aren't you telling the others?" he asks, trying to seem casual although his questions are anything but.

A small jolt of fear slithers down Edward's spine before he can rein in his emotions, and Jasper's eyes narrow.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are referring to." Edward eyes return to the drying ink in front of him, deflecting the questions.

"Yes, you do, my long-time friend. I could tell by that additional spike of fear during Rosalie's recounting of her travels, the fear that mirrored the one you just felt." Jasper leans forward, his elbows resting on the table as he steeples his fingers in front of him, the picture of ease although Edward can feel the energy pulsing beneath the facade.

"You know what they say about curiosity, Jasper," Edward retorts, not even looking up from his writing.

"I am not, and will never be, a cat," Jasper replies, silken steel in his voice. He shifts, leaning back in his chair again when Edward gives no response. "I am very patient, Edward."

_Yes, I'm sure you are,_Edward thinks, remembering the tales of Jasper's life before coming to Aeland and joining this coven. His perfection in the hunt, his absolute cunning as a killer.

Edward lays down his pen and rises gracefully, eager to change the subject and the venue. "Come, Jasper. It's time we visited the Oracle."


	4. Chapter 3 The News from Belangrijk

**A/N:** This chapter will answer some questions people are having about the Oracle. I think. Thanks to my pre-readers ScarletNite, tuesdaymidnight, LyricalKris and Jodie. And hugs and smooshes to my beta, theladyingrey42. And without further ado...

Pronunciations:  
>Belangrijk - Buh-LAHNG-rike (means "important" in Dutch)<p>

* * *

><p>..<p>

**3**

Before exiting the castle, Edward and Jasper sweep the customary long, velvety black cloaks over their shoulders, raising the hoods over their heads. The people automatically recognize the cloaks and respect the power of those wearing them, instinctively fearing the sight of pale, glittering skin.

They glide gracefully down the cliff from the fortress, barely noticing the humans scrambling out of the way or bowing along the side of the wide road. Edward has always found traveling such a bore, forced as they are to walk everywhere. Running is not a good idea in the densely populated areas within the city, and a beast of burden would never allow a vampire close enough to touch it, let alone to ride it. So, they walk.

The Oracle's temple is beyond the town square, close to the river and about as far from the Kuhlan hold as possible. The great stone tower juts into the air, easily the tallest structure in the area. Small slit windows near the base gradually increase in size until the upper floors appear to be completely open to the elements. The only entrance to the building is gained by climbing wide stone steps decorated with strewn wild flowers that are constantly being offered by the peasants.

Jasper and Edward approach the stone door slowly, a giant of a vampire standing imposingly in the shade of the entrance. The guard easily towers over both of them, wearing nothing but leather trousers and a tight leather vest, his meaty arms crossed over his expansive chest, myriads of scars standing white against his pale skin. He has both a sword and a bow strapped to his back, but those are obviously just for show for the peasants. Intimidation without fighting can go a long way.

And Edward is a little intimidated. As with his previous visits, he is surprised how silent the guard's mind is, or rather, how still. There is more to this guard than just show.

They approach the guard and request an audience with the Oracle, waiting patiently as he pulls a bell and a small slit in the door slides open. He whispers briefly to a eunuch on the other side, and the opening is closed again. The guard turns back to the two visitors, resuming his previous silent stance.

Jasper and Edward wait on the steps, mutually deciding to stand in almost rigid stillness. They wait for many agonizing minutes as the sun continues to settle lower in the sky. Edward is preparing to approach the stoic guard once more when he hears the grating of the slit opening, and his eyes are drawn to the door. A small, pale hand passes a piece of white paper to the guard who glances at it once, nods and the opening shuts quickly as the hand disappears.

"So, what is the Oracle's response? Will she see us now?" Edward asks, his impatience getting the better of him.

"No," the guard replies curtly.

"Did she give you a message for us then? A riddle?" Edward had hoped she would see them, but if she only sent her usual written message at least it would be somewhere to start.

"No."

"How dare she refuse me! Does she know who I am?"

"Of course she knows who you are, but _she_ makes the rules _here_." The guard's voice is calm, but his eyes harden and do not leave Edward's face.

Edward is about to retort with more anger and impatience, but Jasper's hand is suddenly upon his arm and he feels the calming presence of his friend.

"Is there a reason given? The matter we wish to discuss is of dire importance," Jasper interjects, wondering if there is any way to force their way into the temple.

"The Oracle knows of your plight. She will be ready for you in three days time." The giant shifts his bulk in front of the door as if sensing Jasper's intentions.

"Right, then," Edward says, his hands turning to fists inside the sleeves of his robe from frustration, but realizing that they have to play by her rules whether they like it or not. "We shall return in three days." He nods at the guard who returns his nod in slight surprise.

Jasper and Edward return to the castle, their spirits slightly dampened but their resolve still intact. As the sun dips toward the horizon, Jasper takes his leave to visit the less favorable parts of town, finding his network of informants and trying to gain any new information that he can. Edward sets to finishing his missives and preparing them to be sent to the other covens tomorrow.

With summer still upon them, there are frequent ships sailing to the island nation of Dreyden where his long time friend and ally, Siobhan, rules with an iron fist. He writes her letter first, explaining his concerns and asking for any information that she may hold in her great library. He drafts several letters to the Southern fiefdoms, the warring covens that typically pay no attention to the northern kingdoms, hoping that his information may help them if they are plagued with the same demons, but he does not expect their help. His letters to them are only warnings.

He finishes his writing, affixing his seal to each of the rolled parchments, and calls his messengers so they can depart at once. After handing the letters to them, he returns to the balcony, watching as the seedier portions of his city come alive under the cover of darkness.

A messenger appears, frightened wide eyes lowered to the ground as he approaches the brooding vampire. Edward senses the boy's rapid heartbeat, the flush across his skin, and is forced to swallow the rapidly pooling venom in his mouth before acknowledging the scared human.

"What is it? You have something for me?" Edward finally asks, not even completely facing the child and trying, but failing, to keep from the hard edge from his voice. He knows it is not this messenger's fault, but he is quickly losing patience with everything today, especially bad news and human awkwardness. And he suspects this boy has both.

"News from Belangrijk," the boy squeaks, before holding a sealed parchment out toward Edward in a shaking hand.

Edward turns, swipes the letter from the boy and sends him scurrying off with a wave of a hand. He is just breaking the seal when Emmett enters the throne room, joining him on the balcony. Edward's eyes scan the letter quickly, the few sputtering candles and the stars the only sources of light.

"The guard at the gate has been increased as you desired, Edward. I have also increased the frequency of the patrols and have two to three men per unit instead of the usual single man patrols." He leans his elbows against the railing, his eyes searching the town below. "They won't pass us unnoticed."

"Good work, my friend." Edward claps Emmett on the shoulder but is slightly distracted as he scans the newly delivered letter. "Thank you for implementing the changes so quickly."

"I am often turning away humans who want to join up, so it was easy enough to find numbers. They aren't well-trained yet, but they will get there. Right now, they will suffice as additional eyes and ears on the ground," Emmett explains, waving his large hand at the city in front of them. "I don't have any new vampire recruits, but I'm sending notices through the proper channels."

Edward smiles at his General, happy that one part of the plan has come together so easily, especially in light of the recent news. His fist closes over the recently delivered parchment, and he takes a deep breath.

"There's been another attack. Two men taken near Belangrijk," Edward offers and watches Emmett's slow nod.

"We knew they were heading in this direction, so I suppose that's no surprise. If only we knew what 'they' were." Emmett huffs in irritation. "I love a good fight as much as the next vampire, but I hate not knowing what we're fighting."

"It seems we may know soon enough, my friend," Edward responds, slightly waving the new message in his hand.

Emmett nods and they both turn back to the view of Winterswijk, taking in the familiar sights and sounds. Edward is surprised to find that the usually calm air seems different tonight, a dark energy hanging over the town. He knows that the news has not just reached his ears alone. There are whispers in dark alleys, fairytale fears spoken from the shadows. Edward stretches his abilities, searching for information while sifting through the mundane thoughts of his people.

There is talk in the taverns; people are trying to ignore and drown this growing fear, but the whispers remain. _There is an unknown something stealing people from the woods, from the roads. So far, only at night, but how long before they take people from their beds. Where will we be safe?_

_We are safe in the light._

We shall drive the night back from whence it came.

Fire is the answer.

"Emmett, I'm going to need your full guard out tonight and as many of the new recruits on alert as possible. I think there might be trouble."

Emmett's head snaps up, his body instantly tense and ready for anything. "What is it, Edward? What have you heard?"

"The peasants want to feel safe. They are starting to light fires."

Emmett's first reaction is fear, then shock and then understanding. The vampires' one true fear, the one weapon that can be assured to destroy them, is fire. There is the additional complication of the Others, but that is an apprehension of the unknown, of not understanding the Others' powers. Fire is an entirely different beast. If the peasants start fires, their pyres will get larger and larger, and eventually there will be an accident, a fire that destroys a building, a portion of the city. The people will expect their overlord vampires to protect them. And they will be deeply disappointed.

Within the kingdom of Aeland, and all the vampire-ruled lands, there are always factions declaring that the vampires are not good for the people. Edward is aware of these rebels, these Truth-Seekers as they call themselves. More often than not, the groups are made up of criminals, those unwilling to abide by the laws of justice. But, these humans are always looking for the weakness that they can exploit to drive the vampires away or kill them. They will notice the pattern, the vampires' fear, and then the stakes will be even higher.

Emmett turns his thoughtful eyes back to the city before them. "I will warn my men, tell them that large fires should be put out as a danger to the buildings and city." He turns toward Edward and shrugs slightly, feeling helpless against the onslaught of so many forces working against them. "That's about all I can do, Edward. Perhaps Rosalie and Jasper can use their influence to discount the stories further, or at least discourage lighting fires as a solution."

Edward nods, resolving to talk to his Chancellor and Questioner as soon as possible about having a more active role in dispelling the escalating tales. "I just hope it is enough, my brother," Edward responds, dread and foreboding sinking into his skin.


	5. Chapter 4 The Witness

**A/N**: As you all know by know, my legion of pre-readers are amazing and they are tuesdaymidnight, Jodie, LyricalKris and ScarletNite. Also, my beta, theladyingrey42, is a goddess. :)

**Pronunciations:**  
>Ainmhithe: AHN-vih-heh<br>Braebel: BRAY-buhl

* * *

><p>..<p>

**4**

Over the next two days, tensions continue to rise. Emmett's increased patrols are successful as a show of force and stability, and have managed so far to quell the rising panic in the people. Rosalie and Jasper continue to hear and report the rumors: tales of a traveler gone missing on the road, a farmer not returning from the field, or a hunter disappearing from the woods. So far, all of the attacks have happened between dusk and dawn and outside of inhabited areas, with no witnesses.

The pattern is becoming less distinct, as there was once a clear path toward Winterswijk. The Kuhlans had been bracing for the first attack in the township, but the attacks are now skirting around the large city, heading towards the border.

As the morning sun breaches the horizon on the second day, a frantic rider races through the cobblestone streets of Winterswijk, taking the straightest path for the fortress. The guards hurriedly open the gates and let him in, sensing the importance and fear of this messenger and instantly recognizing the insignia on his tunic. He asks for an audience with Edward, which is granted almost immediately.

Edward waits in his receiving room, the large ostentatious marble room with giant pillars and sculptures of imposing vampires of the past sufficient to invoke awe in any mortal - if being in a vampire's presence isn't enough. The messenger is led by a single guard who shows the young man in and then closes the tall doors behind him.

Edward glances up from the map he is examining as the messenger takes a few cautious steps forward, his lips trembling with fear. Edward's loose grip on his patience is being tried with every moment that he has no clear answers, and this young boy is unwittingly treading on his last bit of calm.

"Come here, boy," he calls, his voice echoing over the cavernous space. The child visibly jumps and Edward uses the small amount of calming ability that every vampire has, listening intently as the boy's heartbeat slows. "What news do you have?" he continues in a softer tone, reining in his irritation and reminding himself that he has a duty to these people, and they depend on him to protect them.

The boy takes a few more steps forward, barely entering the room. His eyes widen with each step closer, and he tries to catch his breath but can only pant out a few monosyllabic words. Edward can't make sense of what the boy is saying verbally, and his thoughts are a jumble of fear for his family and himself mixed with awe for the task he's been given.

_Why are these boys sent to me?_ Edward wonders bitterly as the child continues to stumble over his words and thoughts._ These children who have never faced their fears are not the ones to deliver this type of news._

With the painful reality that he needs to calm this messenger down to get any information, Edward stops the boy's stilted rambling.

Recognizing the insignia on the lad's tunic, he tries another tack. "It's alright, boy. It appears you had a hard ride from Braebel. Take your time and catch your breath, then you can tell me."

Edward stands and places the maps on the table before grabbing a chair, bringing it closer to the human and motioning for him to sit. The boy takes a glance at Edward's hands still wrapped around the tall chair back and looks down at his boots, anxiety rolling off of him in waves. Edward takes another deep breath and returns to his original seat, moving it into position across from the one for the boy. Sprawling across the seat, Edward leans back and crosses his legs, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"Please sit, and we can talk about this as civilized beings." Edward gestures to the empty seat and tries to keep his calm in the face of such incompetency. The young man finally sits, perching on the edge of the seat, his leg bouncing with nervous energy.

Finally, his breathing calms, his heart beat regulates and his thoughts start to flow naturally.

"Now," Edward states as evenly as possible, leaning forward slightly in his chair. "What is your message for me?"

"There's been a disappearance. Last night. The governor's daughter in Braebel. He woke to find her missing and no one knows where she might have gone."

Images of a woman with shining eyes and a wide smile fill the boy's head as Edward's mind races, wondering if it could be the Others or a million other possibilities. If it is an Other attack, then it is much closer than any of the previous reports. He takes a deep breath and decides it would be best to not assume anything in this case. "What's the story of her disappearance? What time of day? Where was she supposed to be?"

"She was returning from her sister's house, sometime after eight. She had decided to walk as it is not far, and it was a calm, summer night." The boy shifts his weight from foot to foot, his words somewhat stilted as if it was a practiced speech. "Unfortunately, she never arrived, and the basket of food that she had taken with her was found by the side of the road near the old forest."

Edward knew the forest well; it ran in an unending track north to south across Aeland, a few well-kept roads traversing it. The woods are filled with massive trees perhaps even older than he, and the people tend to keep out of it.

"What does the governor wish me to do?" he asks easily, trying to hide his anger about being bothered by something so trivial as a kidnapping. "If the person or persons responsible are found, they will, of course, be dealt with quickly."

"There was a witness," the messenger murmurs, barely whispering beneath his breath as his thoughts suddenly take a very dark turn.

"A witness? Then why aren't you bringing me the culprit?" Edward asks, his patience growing decidedly thin.

"The culprit was only a shadow that crept from the forest and engulfed the young lady. Her scream was stifled in the writhing mass of black, and then it faded into the night as if it or she had never been."

Edward can plainly see the scene unfold in the lad's mind as the boy shivers at the memory, the same stench, albeit fainter through human senses, hanging in the air. The swirling blackness, darker than the night surrounding it engulfs the young woman, her startled cry cut short as the vapors disperse back into the dense forest.

"You are not just the messenger but the witness as well?" Edward leans back in his chair again, and at once the presence of this fearful boy makes sense. He tries to remain calm, but internally his mind is scrambling to find a way to keep this as quiet as possible. A witness could lend credence to the stories already being whispered, although Jasper and Rosalie's counter stories are so far keeping the panic at bay.

The young man nods slightly, staring at his hands while he pulls on a loose thread from his pants. "The governor said I had to come because you would see I was telling the truth," he mumbles and then looks up at Edward with a little more bravery. "And he promised that you would help us."

Edward cringes internally at the word 'promised', but manages a smile for the boy. "Thank you for bringing this information to me, and let your governor know that I am already aware of the problem."

This is just what he needs, some fool human wanting help for his daughter and in so doing creating a serious complication. Next it will be demands to save the poor and complaints about the Code. These people are starting to forget their places.

After dismissing the messenger with orders to get sustenance for himself in the kitchen and to not even think of leaving the fortress without permission, Edward sends two guards in search of Jasper. This Braebel incident is close, too close to Winterswijk and too close to the truth to be revealed to the people. Edward paces while he waits, his long strides carrying him across the large space quickly.

_What has changed in the last two days? Why would they strike so close now? And in the open? With a witness?_ Edward's questions spin in circles, no clear answers in sight as he continuously tries to understand what the pattern is, how he can contain this. Morning turns to afternoon then evening as he considers every question and lack of answer.

His thoughts are interrupted as the doors slam against the walls, the wood splintering on the marble. Jasper strides through the opening, his face serious with no apology for his haste. Edward shudders as he feels the rage and fear rolling off of Jasper in red waves, his thoughts masked by his roiling emotions.

"What has happened, my friend?" asks Edward, his concern rising as Jasper takes a few calming breaths, his emotions almost getting the better of him. Jasper's thoughts are unclear, only the swirling grey of emotions in his mind. "Is there something that requires my attention?"

"I should say so, Edward. There's been another disappearance."

"Yes, yes," Edward says dismissively, waving a hand in the general direction of the door and wondering why Jasper is so angry about the governor's daughter. "There was a messenger already here from Braebel. He witnessed the attack himself and I'm not sure how-"

"This isn't regarding Braebel, you fool." Jasper's glare cuts off Edward's words. "This is Winterswijk."

Edward's attention is unwaveringly directed to Jasper. "Here? In _my _city?" He can feel his anger growing, whether fueled by Jasper's power or not, about the attack on his home.

"Yes. A young man on patrol along the township border. His horse returned, but he did not."

"Who first discovered that the human was missing?"

"A loyal captain and his first hand. I think we're alright for now, the news has not spread yet, but the boy's family will need to be informed," he takes a deep breath as if stealing himself for the bad news. "Plus, we're going to have to deal with Emmett."

Edward cringes at the thought. Emmett is fiercely protective of his men and this would be seen as a direct attack on him. Much as Edward sees it as a direct attack on his city and his people, the ones he is charged to protect.

"We will deal with Emmett when he arrives. How do we stop the panic now?" Edward mutters, more to himself than to his audience.

"We need to see the Oracle," Jasper pushes, knowing there is no way to see her before the allotted time after it has been set.

"Tomorrow we can see her and no earlier, you know that."

Jasper sighs, running his hands through his hair and tugging slightly in frustration. "I just have this feeling that she'll have the right answers, that we'll learn something there that will change everything."

"I hope that as well, my friend," Edward agrees earnestly, slightly concerned over his friend's anxiousness. "But we must wait for tomorrow."

Edward places a calming hand on Jasper's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and Jasper's ire settles, replaced by steadfast determination. At that moment, Rosalie and Emmett enter the room, and Edward ignores their confusing whirl of thoughts as Emmett's booming voice echoes off the walls.

"Edward! We have a problem!" Emmett's face is full of both rage and anxiety, and Edward briefly wonders how many of these announcements he could have in one day.

"I have heard about your missing soldier, and we will of course start an investigation immediately," Edward offers calmly, wondering at his General's panic over one human and why Rosalie appears also to be concerned.

"No, I mean, yes. Well, the missing human is a problem, but I was willing to keep that quiet for a few days until we had more answers," Emmett replies, and Edward and Jasper exchange confused looks, wondering what they have missed.

"Why don't we get comfortable?" Edward suggests, sensing a long conversation ahead of them, and leads them all to the table to continue the discussion. He uses this moment to think, as the day has already been filled with too many surprises, and his typically calm facade is being shaken with each new revelation.

Edward sits at the head of the table with Jasper to his right and the couple on his left. Emmett leans with his elbows on the table and his fisted hands in his hair while Rosalie rubs his back soothingly.

"Emmett? You were saying?" Edward prods, not wanting to delay the information further, knowing this will be another blow to his plans.

"Up to this point, the disappearances have been mostly written off by the townsfolk as rumors and scary stories. The people had always been alone, several were prone to flight, generally untrustworthy or known to have a reason to leave suddenly. In truth, most of them were discounted."

If Edward's heart still beat, it would have frozen on the spot. 'The people had always been alone,' repeats in his head. Not last night, though. Last night, there was a witness to a disappearance. A witness that Edward released this morning, thinking the lad would follow orders and stay within the controlled walls of the fortress.

"I overheard one of my men talking about a traveler in a tavern telling a story about a nameless blackness that swallowed a girl alive, leaving nothing behind." Emmett raises his head to look at Edward, his steely gaze revealing that he knows more than what he's saying.

Jasper glances between Emmett and Edward as the ruler's face begins to crumple when he realizes his distraction this morning led to this monstrous mistake.

"You knew about this?" Jasper fumes, his anger directed entirely at Edward now. "Why didn't you detain him? Keep him here for a few days?"

"He came to me this morning, the tale true from his lips and in his mind. I told him that he couldn't leave without permission. I didn't think he would-"

"Edward! You obviously weren't thinking at all!" Jasper continues, interrupting Edward again. "You let a human with knowledge of the actual cause of the disappearances just walk around free after talking to you and basically confirming his story. You should have locked him up or at least given him a guard. What happened to keeping the peace?"

Edward shakes his head, still unwilling to believe that the boy played him for such a fool.

"Damn!" Edward slams his open palm on the table, causing the wood to split with a loud crack. Both Emmett and Rosalie jump slightly at his outburst as Jasper leans forward and folds his hands in front of him, a look of determination on his face.

"We need to start thinking rationally." Jasper looks pointedly at Emmett. "All of us. We can't do anything large or violent or quickly. We do need to address it, though. We need to at least give the impression that we know what we're up against, that we have a plan and that it's already being implemented."

Emmett and Rosalie nod, but Edward tilts his chair back, fingers steepled at his chin in reflection. "Or we don't say anything for the moment, talk to the Oracle tomorrow and see what answers she can provide."

"You want to ignore this?" Rosalie asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Not ignore," Edward reassures them. "But we really don't have a plan right now, and if we announce that this one man is telling the truth, we might as well just light ourselves on fire right now."

"I think you are trying to conceal the truth, and when the people find out what we're hiding, the repercussions will be amplified," Jasper continues. "We should tell them everything now and that they don't need to worry because we are handling it."

"Yes, and they will believe that for as long as it takes for another disappearance," Edward argues. "Then we will appear as liars at the very least and possibly even weaklings. We need to be patient, hope that the Oracle has something to offer us besides an impossible riddle, and then make a plan tomorrow," he states firmly, becoming more irritated by the minute with his trusted advisor and friend.

"I agree with Edward," Rosalie interjects. "The feeling in the town right now is one of disbelief. If we acknowledge this story, it will lend it credibility, and we have nothing more to tell the people right now besides that it is true. We need time and maybe a little more help."

Jasper continues his argument, but focuses more on Rosalie this time, and Edward tunes them out, running through other possibilities in his head.

As the discussion continues, Edward is momentarily distracted as his old mentor steals into the room, his quiet steps muted against the soft carpets lining the hall. Carlisle glances around the table, sensing the heated debate and attempts to mediate.

"I have found a few more sources of information about our old allies the Ainmhithe, and I'm not sure it's good news," he begins, stopping Jasper and Rosalie's discussion immediately.

"I think this must be the day for bad news, then." Edward groans and runs a hand roughly through his copper hair. "Well, what is it?" he asks sharply, wanting this madness to be done with.

"I found an account of them seeking asylum in the western mountains," Carlisle explains, opening another large and ancient looking book. "I think it's because they were driven out of our lands."

"By who?" Emmett asks, and a chill descends Edward's spine as he guesses the reason.

"By vampires," Edward answers confidently, sure in his answer and in his complete dread.

"Yes. It seems that _we_were the ones to break our treaty. Well, at least, our kind," Carlisle explains, shaking his head. "And, based on the other stories I have found, they might be the one necessary factor needed to stop the Others."

"Did you find anything else?" Emmett asks again, his curiosity insatiable.

"I found several references to them as 'protectors of the people' and that they have always helped in times of trouble. So, they may be willing to help us again, but we'll need to find them first. And..." Carlisle pauses, unsure of how to say the next part without offending everyone in the room.

"Spit it out, old friend," Edward orders, his irritation at the situation directed at Carlisle. "With each new piece of information tonight I am quickly losing my patience, and I'm fairly certain nothing you say at this point would offend me."

"Very well, then." Carlisle takes a deep breath, apparently bracing himself for their reactions. "I believe that perhaps our vampire diets are what ended the treaty. If they really are protectors of humans, then they would not have approved of us killing them."

Emmett snorts while Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"It's not like we kill just for enjoyment, Carlisle," Edward begins, his old, often repeated arguments rolling of his tongue easily. "We only kill those that would have been sentenced to death anyway. We simply obtain nourishment at the same time."

"I know that is how you see it, Edward, and there's no point arguing this right now, especially with me. But the facts are that not all the vampires feed as you do, and your way of life has not always been."

Edward recalls the tales, the reasons Carlisle gave him when he was a newborn to turn away from human blood, to only subsist on the weak offerings from other animals. Edward had listened, absorbed all the information about fighting clans, constant fear amongst the people, nomads roaming the lands taking any human's life at will.

"I'm concerned," Carlisle continues. "I worry that our way of life, still partaking in human blood, will be seen as an affront to the Ainmhithe as a continued danger to the people. I don't think they will resume their alliance with us, and I can't really blame them for their morals."

Edward suppresses the urge to yell at his mentor, telling him that this is what he made them. He created them, all except Jasper, and in so doing made vampires that need blood. Carlisle's arguments always involve his compassion, always feeling that he saved them when he turned them. The constant burn in Edward's throat is a reminder that this was not salvation, but ever-lasting torture.

"Very well, let us not argue about our lifestyle choices at this time," Jasper interjects. "It is clear that we are still lacking information about these Ainmhithe and the impact knowledge of the Others or disappearances are having on the people."

A plan begins to form in Edward's head, but he needs time, time to consult with the Oracle and find a solution to this looming terror.

"Jasper, Emmett," Edward address his two companions. "I need you to return to the city tonight and learn what you can about this messenger. Perhaps you can find a way to keep him quieter, send him on his way home. Carry him there, if you like. We need to stop this information before it becomes a torrent and the wrong people start asking the right questions."

Emmett nods and stands while Jasper turns to Edward, looking like he might say something before snapping his mouth shut and following the General out of the room. Carlisle excuses himself as Esme pauses in the open door, and he quickly follows her out of the hall. Edward faces Rosalie, her cool countenance belying the whirl of thoughts beneath the surface.

"Rose, you have many contacts and the means to find information. Ask whom you may, perhaps some of the old human temples and churches, and gather any details you can about the Ainmhithe, our alliance, their departure, our possible role in their exile. Has there been any contact with them since? Where should we look to find them now?"

Rosalie holds up her hand, stopping the tirade of questions from Edward's lips. She smiles slightly, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I know my job and what I'm good at, Edward. I will see it done." She stands quickly and races from the hall, preferring vampire quickness over propriety in this case.

Edward stands, once again alone with his thoughts and his worries. He paces the room, but eventually returns to his favorite spot on the balcony, gazing at the city below. As the night passes slowly before him, he once again keeps a silent vigil over his city. His worries over what he must do or can do are only slightly outweighed by the anticipation and the bit of fear over what may transpire tomorrow.

Tomorrow they will visit the Oracle.

..

.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think so far?<em>


	6. Chapter 5 The Oracle's Prophecy

**A/N:** Thanks as always to my prereaders (tuesdaymidnight, ScarletNite, Jodie and LyricalKris) and to my super awesome beta-fish, theladyingrey42. Thank you to the reviewers who are letting me know this isn't just cool in my head. :)

Also, I may not get to replies quickly as I am on vacation, but I will respond as soon as possible. And now...I give you what a lot of you have been waiting for...

* * *

><p>..<p>

**5**

As the last vestiges of the night retreat, Jasper enters the Great Hall, a slight hint of desperation surrounding him. He strides to Edward's place at the balcony, gripping the stone in his hands and leaning back, tilting his head toward the sky.

"No one is sure of anything out there," he mumbles after a few minutes. "Most still don't believe the story, and even less do now that Rosalie and I worked our magic, discounting the rumors, playing down their fears. I hate to admit it, but it is probably a good thing we made no moves."**  
><strong>  
>Edward acknowledges and accepts his friend's apology with a small nod, knowing that is all he will get from Jasper. "Yes, my friend. Any acceptance - or even mention of - the story would lend it credibility. Ignoring it was the best option. Tomorrow we can ask the Oracle, though, and see how we should proceed."<p>

Jasper gives him an odd look and nods at the brightening horizon. "Edward, it is tomorrow."

Edward shakes his head slightly, seemingly pulled from his dark thoughts, and looks at the sky lightening to the pale blue of sunrise. "So it is," he whispers, running a hand absently through his hair.

"Come," Edward orders after a moment, coming back to himself and remembering the importance of this visit. "We have work to do, so let's get on with it."

They leave the castle just as the bells of the sun temple welcome the light's return. Jasper and Edward throw the long black cloaks over their shoulders before raising the hoods and striding down from the fortress and through the town, retracing their steps from earlier in the week.

At the temple door, the same guard eyes them both with suspicion and disdain.

Edward steps forward. "We are here to see the Oracle."

The guard nods once then turns to the door, the slot opening immediately. He whispers inside and is soon handed a small piece of paper.

"She's expecting us this time," Edward huffs, impatience at the ceremony unfolding in front of him again. He will not stand for being turned away a second time. The guard gives him a sharp look and continues to talk through the slot.

He turns to face them again and replies with steel in his voice. "She expects you _every _time."

There is a faint giggling on the far side of the door with that comment. The guard focuses on the parchment before him, and his right eyebrow arches with surprise. "You may proceed."

"Jasper, wait here," Edward says, turning to his friend, who nods in agreement. "I shouldn't be too long."

"No, the blond must go as well. _He_ is expected," the burly vampire insists, pointing at Jasper.

Edward and Jasper exchange uneasy glances, and the guard steps aside as the great stone door is opened from the inside, two small eunuchs turning a great wheel to slide it open. The vampires step through the archway, the walls made of thick, solid stone, and into the cool interior, scented faintly with incense.

A young man with wide eyes and light blond hair bows slightly before them, his white robes brushing the stone floor. He rises and lifts his eyes to meet theirs, no cringe or fear in him.

"Follow me," he intones, his voice a smooth harmony to the sights around them.

They follow the slight boy through quiet halls with softly sizzling torches along the walls. There are regular large archways that reveal small gardens or pools of still, clear water. The walls and floors are solid stone, but not cool or damp and seem infused with light. The eunuchs housed within, the only living beings allowed in the temple per the priests' ordinances, appear unearthly in their gracefulness, although undoubtedly human with their steady heartbeats.

The vampires continue in the boy's foot steps through winding passages and up many flights of stairs. Suddenly, they alight on the top floor, a small door carved into the stone in front of them.

"You must wait here. You will be summoned," the child says to Jasper who nods immediately. No one questions the servants of the Oracle.

Edward continues through the door to find a wide room already bathed in morning light through the giant floor-to-ceiling windows. The roof is bare, the remnants of the starlight flickering above.

On the far side of the room, a small raised dais stands with a single, birch-bark chair, the willowy branches bending gracefully around a single figure perched upon it. She rises, her gossamer white veil falling over her head and shoulders down to her knees. Her bare feet step from the raised platform, gliding easily and noiselessly toward him. Edward stands firm although he wants to step back as he is faced by her immense and terrible power.

"She will see you now," the eunuch states regally again before bowing slightly to the figure in sheer fabric before them, and departing through the small door.

There are always rumors surrounding the Oracle. Some believe her to be a vampire, others a goddess and still others a demon. In truth, she is neither vampire nor human, and no one lives that knows her true origins any longer. She has always been here, always been worshiped and never seen by human eyes except for her priests and eunuch keepers. Her eunuchs serve her their entire lives, never shirking their duty and never telling a soul what they see within her domain.

Her violet eye color is the one detail that is known about her by all the people, the one true sign that she is a seer. Her vision is not restricted by a singular reality; it can see through time and space, through lies and truth. She was the first one Edward had visited in times of stress or the unknown, and here he is again at his time of great need.

In all the times he had benefited from her gift, this is the first instance Edward has seen her face or learned anything about her except her silken voice. As she approaches, he automatically listens for a heartbeat and almost stumbles when he realizes there are no sounds in the room at all. No heartbeats. No breathing.

No thoughts.

She approaches him slowly, a slight pause in her steps as she nears before she glides again with confidence. Her arms lift, removing the veil from her features, her violet eyes for once meeting Edward's, appraising him calmly but with a small smile.

"I am Alis. What is it that you seek, Edward?"

He is somewhat taken aback by her directness, but happy for it as well. He had been waiting long enough. "I seek answers. I need to know what the Others are and how to defeat them. I need to know how to save us."

"You don't know what you seek or who you want to save," she replies sternly, a knowing look in her eyes.

Edward's nervousness increases as he half wonders what she's talking about and half worries that he just said the wrong thing and doomed them all. He knows he doesn't really care about human lives or the people he is supposed to protect. He wants his subjects to live and to be fairly happy so that he can feed and live in relative peace. They are a necessary annoyance and curse, but they are essential to the health of his coven and he is bound by the Code, to protect their measly lives and therefore ensure his own comfort and safety and that of those he loves.

"You want answers?" she questions, her voice softening. Suddenly, her purple eyes lose their focus and an eerie calm descends over her features. "If you want the solution to your troubles, seek you the spike that splits the maw. She who laps the water beneath will be your salvation or your death. There are many paths, many false trails, but she will find those that live beneath the mountains and then..." She pauses, her violet gaze on Edward once more. "You must choose in the end. Choose wisely."

Edward's head is spinning with the riddle she presented, longer and more complicated than anything she has said before. As he is still puzzling about Alis' words, she makes a small motion with her hand and soon Jasper appears at his side, staring like one in a trance at the Oracle, almost unaware of his surroundings. Edward touches his arm and he startles, looking from Edward to Alis.

"Edward," he murmurs softly as confusing and intense images begin pouring from him.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to come to me, Jasper." Her voice becomes almost ethereal, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once and surrounding them with its musical quality.

"I am sorry for that, Oracle," Jasper whispers, his words barely stirring the air. "I did not know. How could I have known?" His breathing increases as his right hand rises to touch her cropped black hair.

"That is as it was meant to be," she replies, stepping closer and pressing a hand to Jasper's chest. "And please, call me Alis." His eyes widen at the contact, pure love coursing through his system from her touch, no judgment, no anger, just love.

Jasper seems to simultaneously thrust toward and shrink from her hand, wanting to touch and run and keep and give. She reaches forward, taking his hand in hers and pressing it against her chest, too. Jasper gasps, and Edward continues to watch in awed silence. Edward sees images of Jasper's life flashing through his mind, images of war and battle and loss and so much pain, things he had never shared with Edward before.

"You are here now, Jasper," Alis says and Jasper's face crumples in relief and pain as she gently presses her lips to his cheek. "I will keep you safe. I won't leave you."

Slowly, achingly slowly, their bodies lean into each other, their eyes never leaving the other's. Their foreheads touch for a moment, mirrored smiles forming on both of their mouths. The energy in the room increases as Jasper's emotions escalate. Explosive, strong forces push and pull on all of them even as their outward motions remain calm. Jasper brings his other hand to her cheek, stroking her skin with devotion. She sighs into the touch, tilting her head slightly, and he wastes no time moving his lips to hers.

Edward clears his throat anxiously, wondering how things got so out of control and feeling like an intruder on their private moment. He had come there to ask the Oracle how to save the vampires and humans from the Others, and now Jasper and she are...well, they are kissing.

They break apart, their chests heaving just with those simple touches, and even Edward can feel the lust flowing off these two. She turns, walking back towards the dais and pulling a fairly sedate Jasper by the hand. Edward awkwardly follows the two, wondering what exactly he just witnessed. As they reach the dais, Jasper pulls the slight woman into his embrace, his chest to her back and his arms encircling her tiny waist. Running his nose along her neck, he buries his face in her hair for a moment before looking up. "Edward, this is Alis, and you are to be the first to meet her."

"I know who she is, Jasper. We met a few moments ago." Edward nods at Alis in confusion, and she giggles slightly, nudging Jasper with her small elbow.

"Not like that, Edward," Jasper continues, looking up into Edward's face, his eyes clear and certain. "She's the _one_, my friend. She's my mate."

Edward's not sure how many more surprises he can take in one week, and he looks back and forth between them, trying to figure out when Jasper would snap back to his senses. _Can this really be true? Is she even a vampire?_

"Jasper will be staying with me for a few days," the Oracle contributes, holding Jasper's hand to her stomach. "I am sorry that this happened now, but it was destined to be. This is why I didn't allow you to visit three days ago, because I knew you would need Jasper in that time. And if he had come within my temple walls, I would not have been able to resist seeing him."

"Jasper?" Edward questions, ready to do anything to stop this if his friend has fallen under some kind of spell.

"Yes, Edward. This is all real. I'll be staying here. I need to know her." His voice still has a slightly dream-like quality, but his eyes and thoughts are crystal clear and lucid. Damn, this is not the right time for Jasper to find his mate. Edward needs him, and mate-lust can last for years; even the couple's reluctance to part from one another could keep Jasper here for weeks. Edward sighs inwardly, knowing nothing can stop the process once it starts.

"Well, then I will leave you two alone," Edward replies, turning toward the entrance to the stairs, startled by the sudden presence of the slight, blond boy that guided them to the room.

"When you need him," Alis calls after Edward. "Jasper will be ready to serve you once again."

Edward doesn't acknowledge her words but follows the human out the door in relative silence, keeping a few steps behind the graceful boy. They soon reach the great stone door, and Edward watches as a pair of eunuchs work to open it so he can slip out. He dons his cloak again, then exits the temple into the bright morning sun. The guard merely nods at him once before training his eyes back to the surrounding town.

Edward retraces the steps that he and Jasper took just an hour earlier, feeling the warm sun on his head through the cloak and wondering what his friend had stumbled into.

The words of the Oracle keep spinning in his mind. "The spike that splits the maw." Somehow an image of Carlisle appears with those words, his smiling face glittering in the afternoon and his indulgent amber eyes twinkling.

Then the vision shifts, a blurry image from his human past flashing before his eyes too quickly to even register. But there is something there, something in that memory that is part of the answer to the riddle.

He climbs the road to the castle as quickly as is proper, eager to find Carlisle and ask him about the riddle. Edward wonders if his vision of his creator meant that he might have some answers or guidance on how to approach this. He nods at the guards at the gate, hurrying to the east end of the fortress, Carlisle and Esme's quarters. The broad stairs lead to a wide archway with a single iron door in the center. There are no guards along these walls at Carlisle's insistence, and Edward has always had a difficult time denying him his wishes.

The only thing Edward still doesn't accept is the diet restriction that Carlisle had enforced when they were together, and only sometimes refrains from commenting on now. Carlisle and Esme both do not drink from humans and have never experienced mouthfuls of that sweet nectar slipping down their throats, choosing instead to subsist on animal blood, a poor and weak substitute.

Edward finds Carlisle in his study, as always buried in a pile of books. The air in the room is heavy and musty, likely from the ancient bound tomes and crumbling parchments strewn on the desk, shelves and floor and forming haphazard stacks in the corners. Edward is amazed at the amount of material Carlisle has accumulated and assumes it is all in regards to his research on the Others. He recognizes the Book of the Blood and a few other historical texts, but some of the writing on the parchments that he glances at is foreign to him, the letters indecipherable.

Edward clears his throat to get Carlisle's attention after some moments of watching the top of his blond head bent over some text. Carlisle's surprised face greets Edward's wry grin, the latter always amused that he can still startle Carlisle from his musings.

"Ahh, dear Edward, are you just returning from the Oracle?"

"Yes, I came straight from there to seek your assistance," Edward explains, moving a few books from a chair to sit and ignoring Carlisle's slight grimace. "I would like to discuss what the Oracle said, and I have a feeling you may be able to help me."

"Where is your trusted advisor, Edward? Doesn't he want to participate in this discussion as well?" Jasper has frequently disapproved of Edward's decisions to consult with Carlisle alone in the past and often insisted on being present at their talks.

"Well, Jasper is...," Edward pauses and considers how to phrase the current situation. "He's distracted at the moment, and I'm sure he won't mind me pursuing our lead in his absence."

Carlisle raises one eyebrow at Edward's statement, but doesn't comment further, apparently deciding that discussing the problem at hand is more important than determining where Jasper may be. Carlisle has mentioned previously that he has found Edward more open-minded when Jasper wasn't there to disagree, so perhaps he's happy to take the situation as is. "Fine, well, what was the Oracle's vision?"

Edward takes a deep breath, hoping he's right about Carlisle's ability to help him with this. He recalls her words verbatim and repeats them to Carlisle, not explaining his visions afterward because he wants to get Carlisle's unbiased first impressions.

"So, first things first. We need to determine what she meant by the 'spike that splits the maw', and then perhaps we can figure out the remainder of the riddle. It seems that it might mean a place, yes?" Carlisle conjectures aloud, bending over a stack of parchments and pulling some maps from the middle.

"That was my first impression, too," Edward agrees, moving to stand next to Carlisle as he flattens the maps across a space on the large desk. "But the 'maw' could mean almost anything: a cave, a valley, a mountain pass. I'm running out of things with mouths."

"Yes, mouth is a good place to start. We will have to assume that any place is possible in the known world as her visions are not restricted by space."

Edward's hope in finding an answer dwindles even further, but he continues to try to puzzle out this place. "The 'spike' is perhaps a tooth, a rock or a stalagmite," he offers, shaking his head with the impossibility of this task.

Carlisle grabs a pen, dipping it into crimson ink before returning to his map. "This is a map I have made myself of our kingdom and the surrounding places. We'll start circling areas we should search then, potential caves, valleys and so on, and then create a path to visit them as soon as possible." He circles the mountains to the west, several passes marked on the map and a few caves he knows of on their rocky ledges. Edward helps as much as he can, but Carlisle is by far the most familiar with the wilds in this country as he is often running through them for his prey.

Edward's mind continues to race, trying to make a connection in the riddle. The first part seems to be a place, and when he finds it, he will discover another clue or piece to the puzzle. Perhaps even the answer to all of his questions. But, it also appears that he will have to make a choice about...

"She who laps the water beneath," he whispers slowly, an idea forming in his head. "It's a river. The 'maw' is a river."

A sudden unbidden image, slightly blurry from the passage of time and the imperfection of his human memories, fills his mind. A man, strong and fit, bending down to help him with the fishing rod in his hand, showing him how to attach the hook and the wriggling worm. They walk together toward the swiftly moving water, the man warning him to stay on shore. The river here is wide and appears calm, but the smooth surface is a deception. The image shifts to the moving water, a large log floating by quickly, tossing in the water.

"See, my son." The man points towards the log, following its path with his finger. "Not everything is at it appears on the surface. Water often runs deep and fast and can carry lesser, foolish men who don't respect her to their deaths."

Edward glances at the man, seeing the love and kindness in his eyes.

And behind him, standing like a tall spike in the middle of the expanse of water, a giant rock splitting the river in two.

Edward gasps as he finally puts the pieces together. His father. It was his father in the memory, teaching him how to fish for the first time. The river ran along the back edge of their property, the border to the neighboring township.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asks, concern evident in his golden eyes and the twitch of his hand as if he wants to reach out and comfort Edward.

"A memory, I think, from my human life. A river that flowed at the edge of my boyhood home," he murmurs, still caught in the dream-like quality of the memory. And with a sudden shaking, he realizes, he doesn't really know where that might be, try as he can to remember.

"Carlisle?" he asks quietly, moving closer to the vampire that has returned to scanning the maps with intensity.

"Hmm?" Carlisle responds distractedly.

"Where am I from?" Edward asks cautiously, unsure of why this question or Carlisle's answer frightens him so.

"Here, Edward. This is the village where you were raised," he says, pointing to a spot on the map just outside the township of Winterswijk. He moves his finger slightly, closer to the large river. "And this is where I found you."

Edward remembers that night's chill when Carlisle had found him, bleeding in the woods. His thoughts had only been of the immense pain radiating through his chest and then Carlisle's face swimming across his vision, blocking out some kind of horror, and then he had screamed, fire burning through his entire body and soul. Waking up later, Carlisle had explained that he found Edward with his parents, apparently victim to a bear attack while gathering ingredients and wood to make dinner that night. Carlisle had been drawn to the scene by the blood and had dispatched the bear afterward as he would be a danger to other humans after getting a taste for killing.

Carlisle's memories swim to the forefront as well, and Edward sees the scene from his perspective, Edward's dying mother asking for Carlisle to save her only son. Carlisle watches her die, Edward's father already still and cold beside her. Then he approaches the broken body of Edward, surprised by his instant connection and love for the human dying at his feet. His decision to change Edward is swift, one that he has never regretted. He has stayed by Edward's side through everything: his change, mastering his mind-reading gift and helping him understand the images projected from foreign minds.

Much to Carlisle's delight, his split-second decision resulted in much better lives for the people of Aeland as well. Although Edward did not keep to Carlisle's diet choices, he fit into the Kuhlan coven seamlessly, eventually becoming old and powerful enough to be the Protector of Aeland and Upholder of the Code as the older coven members departed.

Carlisle and Edward continue to stare at the maps but don't see the lines in front of them as their minds are filled with the night of their meeting. Edward is the first to back away, feeling Carlisle's affections once again growing, and Edward knows that they will soon be followed by disappointment that Edward hadn't followed precisely in Carlisle's footsteps.

Edward clears his throat unnecessarily and steps to the other side of the desk. "I will go to the river first thing in the morning. I should arrive there in a few hours and will be back by evening."

"That sounds like a good plan, Edward," Carlisle responds awkwardly, folding the map and handing it to Edward. "Take the map, it might prove useful to you."

Edward accepts the map, tucking it into the pouch at his belt. "Thank you, old friend. I need to make arrangements for my absence and check in with the others. With Jasper being, ahem, delayed for a few days, I will put Rosalie in charge while I am gone."

"She is a good choice, Edward. I will help her in any way I can."

"Thank you for offering, but I will only be gone a short time. I'm sure she can handle it," Edward responds forcefully.

"I am certain she will be fine, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared," comes Carlisle's quiet response, and Edward immediately regrets his irritation.

"If you would like," Edward offers, feeling slightly guilty about the way he typically treats Carlisle, "the others should be returning soon with their reports for the day. You are welcome to join us. In fact, I think it would be good to have your insight."

Carlisle looks slightly taken aback by the suggestion, but nods his head sharply as he smiles warmly. "I will be there."

Edward nods in response and exits the room swiftly. Now to prepare for his journey and make sure his household is in order before he departs on the morrow. And he somehow will need to get a message to Jasper. Gritting his teeth against the inconvenience of Jasper and Alis's mating, he puts them out of his mind. He has to focus on matters at hand. The others should be returning around dusk tonight, and there will be much to discuss.


	7. Chapter 6  The Encounter

**A/N:** I am flying back home today, so wanted to guarantee this posted somewhat on time. Hope you enjoy it! Much thanks to my pre-readers (you know them by now) and my beta, theladyingrey42.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**6**

The sun has already set as the entire coven, minus Jasper and Emmett, once again gathers in the great hall. Carlisle and Esme sit next to Edward, and Rosalie takes her usual place across the table. Edward stares at Rosalie expectantly, but she just shrugs her shoulders.

"He may be my mate, but I don't know where he is," she says in answer to Edward's challenging glare. "All I can sense right now is that he's not dead and not in any danger," she qualifies, seeing a slight look of alarm across Carlisle's face.

Edward has no choice but to wait as Rosalie won't reveal what she has found without her mate present. Honestly, Edward wants his General here as well because he may have useful input regarding the most recent discoveries. The sky darkens and Edward's patience wanes after a good hour has passed with no sign or message from Emmett. Since this madness began, it seems he is always waiting for something or someone, and his need to discuss the latest news is quickly outweighing his need for Emmett's attendance.

"Well, we should probably start without-," Edward begins, but he is interrupted by the doors opening and a disheveled Emmett walking through, his clothes in tatters and his large axe in his hand.

Rosalie is on her feet immediately, rushing to her mate's side and grabbing his face with her hands. She searches his eyes, making sure he is unharmed. He covers her hands with his own and kisses her softly on the mouth. They stare at each other for a few more moments of silent communication until she gives him a slight nod and he steps away, not releasing her hand from his. He leads her back to the table, Rosalie still giving him worried glances from behind him.

"Sorry about being late," Emmett says when he approaches the table, his thoughts full of the coven, the fortress and mostly Rosalie's relieved face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Edward asks, shaken by the appearance of his best fighter after what must have been an intense battle.

"There was an Other in town this evening," Emmett starts and everyone gasps at his revelation.

"When? Where?" Carlisle asks, leaning across the table and eager to hear this tale.

"Well, I was part of a small group on patrol earlier tonight, just about to end my shift as the sun went down, but then we heard a scream nearby so we rushed to investigate."

Edward listens to Emmett's words as memories flash through his mind, and Edward can see the tall buildings and narrow alleys that the General had been patrolling. The scream rips through the sudden stillness, and the scene swiftly changes, a small plaza flanked by buildings coming into view. Across the tiny square, a thick, slowly writhing, black nothingness is backed against one wall.

"We came upon a battle of sorts, I think," Emmett continues. "There was a black _thing_, an Other, at the far side of the square, practically absorbing the light from the torches the men carried, and a man was huddled against the other wall, possibly the intended victim. Directly before the Other was a lone woman, unafraid and vicious."

In Emmett's memory, the Other extends wispy tendrils of darkness toward the slight woman with long brown hair who stands in front of it defiantly. The men cringe in fear and Edward feels even Emmett's unwillingness to let her be in such danger. Her hands come together and a white, blinding light flashes before her. The black tendrils evaporate, causing the Other to cringe against the wall once more. The demon tries the same tactic over and over, but is repelled each time.

The woman's stance never falters, boldly keeping herself between the black shadow and the man still huddled on the ground. Her dark hair is held back in a single black leather cord, and her clothes consist of slim pants, tall boots and a fitted tunic, appearing to all be made of the same dark leather. Edward can hear her calm heartbeat and her singular scent, a more pleasing aroma than he has ever experienced. He watches as flashes of light continue to shine from her hands, reflecting off twin silver-white bands encircling her slim wrists.

"It tried to touch her or kill her, but she beat it back each time." Emmett's voice breaks through the visions. "Neither one of them seemed to be giving up or really getting anywhere. She spoke to the thing in a language I didn't recognize, but I doubt if she ever heard any response."

Edward hears the woman speak in a language he has never heard before, a deep growling echoing around the stone walls. The Other's shape coils and shimmers, but stays relatively solid, occasional tendrils still trying to reach her. The woman then leans closer, and the tendrils surround her for a moment. A small stab of worry arches through Emmett's memory, and Edward surprisingly feels a matching pang himself.

"Then it attacked her, enveloping her in darkness. But this small woman, she leaned into it, creating this light that seemed to swallow everything."

Edward continues to watch Emmett's memories and feels shock as her slight form disappears into the black. But then the black splits open, a keening wail piercing his ears as a blinding brightness bursts through the darkness.

"And when the light was gone, she was the only one left standing."

Edward sees the woman turn, her chest heaving as she takes large deep breaths. Her large brown eyes sweep across the gathered group and focus on Emmett immediately. Edward is stunned by her beauty, her flawless skin, perfect red lips and the agelessness of her face.

"I wanted to detain her, to question her. I thought she might have some answers about the Others, and she might know how we can fight or destroy them or how to protect our people. But she ran."

Edward watches as her mouth twists in disgust, still keeping her gaze locked on Emmett. Then she suddenly turns and runs, sailing through the closest alley. Emmett gives chase using his vampire speed, but she seems to be faster. She leaps to the rooftops and Emmett's follows close behind her, jumping from building to building and scrambling to keep up, tearing his clothing in the process. Suddenly she falls between two buildings, and by the time Emmett doubles-back to chase her, she's not there. Emmett follows her scent to the next alley and then it disappears.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Edward interrupts incredulously.

"It's just like it appeared, Edward." Emmett turns, a small growl in his voice. "I was chasing her, but she ducked into that alley and then her scent just disappeared."

"She couldn't have just disappeared, Emmett," Edward states, exasperation at losing another lead making him lash out at Emmett. Rosalie narrows her eyes at Edward, but only moves her hand to cover Emmett's, deciding to stay out of the argument for now.

"Why not?" Emmett asks, coming on the defensive. "Who knows what powers she possesses? She killed an Other with her bare hands. How is that possible?"

Edward turns to Carlisle, hoping he may shed some light on the matter. "Do you know who or what this woman might be?"

Carlisle shakes his head, but then his face lights up. "It could be..." He trails off, his gaze becoming unfocused on the air in front of him and his thoughts racing along convoluted paths, images of texts coming in and out of focus, and Edward can't follow.

"Could be what?" Edward asks, patience not one of his virtues this day. Carlisle seems to snap out of his trance and gives Edward a pointed look that stops his annoyed huff.

"The only ones that have ever defeated an Other in recorded history are the Ainmhithe," Carlisle states calmly. "But I haven't found anything concrete about their powers. Some say they have magic or are gods of some sort. There is a single recollection about their ability to change shape. It's all far-fetched and none of it is really reliable."

Emmett's eyes widen further, his face changing from irritation to hope, as Carlisle describes what he's found. "Do you think it was magic? That light from her hands? Is that how she could out run me and disappear?"

"I believe it might be so," Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, that's not really a ringing endorsement," Edward chastises. "And Emmett, don't think that excuses you from not catching her."

Rosalie growls low in her throat as Emmett's eyes snap to Edward's. "Edward, she looked _human_. She had a heartbeat, a flush to her skin, nothing except the lights in her hands to tell me that I needed to worry about her escaping. Was I automatically going to think that she could outrun a vampire? That she could leap to the roofs so easily? That she could disappear or possibly change her scent?"

Rosalie snorts and rubs her hand on her mate's back. "No, my love, you had no idea what you were up against. You did exactly as you should have." She sends Edward a warning glare over her shoulder as she continues to comfort Emmett, her thoughts conveying exactly what she would do to Edward if he caused Emmett any more problems. "And I think someone here should be keeping in mind that we _don't _know what we're up against, and we potentially shouldn't be chasing some sort of magical creature that can destroy Others with a touch."

Edward is slightly taken aback by her vehemence but can see the merits of her arguments. His annoyance is only with the fact that Emmett had this opportunity, a chance to change their fortunes, and he missed it. Edward sighs and runs his hands through his hair, angry and frustrated by the whole situation and how things seem to be slipping through his fingers. First Jasper and now this...

"Where's Jasper anyway?" Emmett asks innocently, unknowingly touching on Edward's thoughts.

"Jasper is indisposed for a few days," Edward says, releasing a long groan. Deciding that they need to know their coven may be changing again, he begins the story of his day. "We saw the Oracle this morning."

"Did you learn anything useful? And what does the Oracle have to do with Jasper's absence?" Rosalie asks, distracted by the change in subject.

"First of all, I'm not sure yet if it's useful or not, but the Oracle told us a riddle, some way to the find answers we've been looking for. Carlisle and I have been discussing it today and think it might be about a place near where I was born and raised. I will go there tomorrow morning and look for myself."

Rosalie and Emmett nod, accepting the message from the Oracle as a valid lead. "Which brings me to another point," Edward continues, turning to face Rosalie. "While I am away, Rosalie, I will appoint you as Executor and Steward."

Rosalie's face registers a quick shock before she schools her features. "As you say, Edward. I will, of course, do what I can."

"If there are any situations, Carlisle has also offered his help if you desire it." Rosalie nods toward Carlisle, a soft expression on her face.

"Of course, Carlisle. I appreciate the offer." Rosalie offers a small smile that Carlisle returns.

"I plan to return before sunset as to avoid any encounters with Others," Edward continues. "But I do not know what I will find at the river. I will be back as soon as I can."

Rosalie nods once more before Emmett jumps into the conversation with his typical persistence. "But what has any of this to do with Jasper?"

Edward coughs and shifts in his seat, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of what Jasper is most likely doing at the very moment. "It seems that the Oracle knew of Jasper and had been expecting him for some time. Apparently, they are mates."

"The Oracle is a vampire?" Carlisle asks stunned.

"Close enough it seems." Edward shrugs, still a little shocked himself.

Emmett suddenly bursts into laughter as a small knowing smile forms on Rosalie's lips. "We'll be lucky to see him in a couple months," Emmett whispers and Rosalie's smile only broadens.

"I am not sure we will have a couple months," Edward admonishes. "The Others seem to be closing in on us quickly with attacks already occurring within the city walls. We need to find answers, find these Ainmhithe and if they know how to kill the creatures, and we will all want to have Jasper available for his knowledge of battle, if it comes to that."

"There is something more I meant to tell you, Edward," Carlisle interjects. "It seems that at this moment the Others are alone, attacking at random and only with a single creature. The records I've been reading have hypothesized that they might have been scouts, looking for the easy prey and preparing the way."

"Preparing the way for what?" Slight panic rises in Edward's chest as he tries to imagine something worse than an Other.

"For the rest of them. A giant army of death and destruction that will try to break this world," Carlisle calmly states, as if he didn't just announce the death of them all. "But, I truly believe," he continues, staring at each one of them in turn. "I believe that we still have time, that we are not entirely without hope."

Edward feels like scoffing at his mentor, but he wants to believe that hope hasn't forsaken them either. He wants to think he still has control over his fate.

"Is there any other information that anyone has to share?" he asks, seeing nothing but shaking of heads. "Rosalie?"

"Nothing of importance compared to what Emmett and Carlisle have revealed. Just more rumors and stories." She sighs heavily, seemingly as frustrated and overwhelmed as he is.

"Well then, the only thing to do right now is to follow the path that the Oracle has laid before me." Edward rubs his forehead with his hand, concentrating to block the other vampires' spinning thoughts. "I will be leaving in a few hours. Rosalie, we need to draw up the paperwork."

She and Edward rise, moving to his desk and writing up the necessary documents for the temporary transfer of power. Emmett and Carlisle continue to sit at the table, their fervent whispers never quite reaching Edward's ears, although their thoughts are similar.

_We need more information about the Others. We need a way to destroy them._

_We need to find that woman._


	8. Chapter 7 The River

**A/N**: Big thanks to my pre-readers and my beta, **theladyingrey42**. They are the team that makes sure this is all still making sense. :) Just to warn you, the next chapter will hopefully be on time, but with beta having a well-deserved vacay and my schedule, it might be a little delayed.

One more note, the lovely **Vican** made me a banner for Beyond Duty. It's AWESOME! Check it out here (remove the spaces): http:/ / s1107 . photobucket . com/albums/h383/bmango77/?action=view¤t=BeyondDuty . png

* * *

><p>..<p>

7

As the sun crests the nearby hills, the bright yellows and oranges belying the danger that crept around in the shadows and night, the proclamations and parchments are finally in order. Rosalie, the Steward of Aeland while Edward is chasing the riddle, stands tall and proud at the gate of the fortress. Edward says his farewells to his coven members, noting once again Jasper's absence, and gathers his supplies and the map.

As the town awakes, he strides purposefully through the streets, his long, black cloak billowing around his leather-clad legs in the soft breeze. He passes through the city without incident and is soon walking past the guards at the outskirts and exchanging small nods of greeting.

The wide road before him is packed dirt, smooth with years of travel between Winterswijk and the smaller outlying villages. On either side of the road are fields of grain and pastures for cattle and goats and the occasional horses. The grass bends lazily in the small eddies of wind, and Edward breathes in the clean air, feeling a sense of calm enter his bones.

Continuing to keep his strides even, if a little fast-paced for a human, he can't help but feel better. This feels right. He feels like he's actually _doing _something now, not just sitting in the fortress and waiting for something to happen.

With nothing to distract his thoughts but an occasional villager or wayward cow, he replays the Oracle's riddle and his conversations with Carlisle again and again.

_Seek you the spike that splits the maw. She who laps the water beneath will be your salvation or your death. There are many paths, many false trails, but she will find those that live beneath the mountains and then you must choose in the end._

He wonders what each part could mean and hopes he is headed in the right direction and that there will be more clues once he finds this "spike that splits the maw." After that, he just needs to find some woman drinking water and hope she can lead him on the right path. Yeah, simple.

Hours later, he is able to leave the main road, turning onto a smaller path leading through the forest and he is finally able to run. The humans are aware of the vampires' abilities, but outright displays of how quick or indestructible or strong have always made the people uneasy. When in public, the vampires practice more human qualities or avoid people as much as possible. Once Edward is sure that he is away from most witnesses, he speeds along the twisting and turning path, but heading invariably north. North to the river. North to where his family died and he was created.

He slows occasionally when he hears other creatures, be it human or animal, moving through the woods, practiced care helping him avoid the occasional hunter or gatherer. The woods are mostly empty except along the edges of property or roads, as most of the traditional scary tales and superstitions revolve around the dark centers of the forests.

The sun is well past its zenith when he finally hears the rushing sounds of the great river, carving a path through the woods and forming deep gorges and channels or leaping over falls and rapids. He slows as he approaches the water, not exactly sure where along the river he will find the old fishing hole his dad used to visit, but knowing he needs to continue downstream.

Edward picks his way along the stream, leaping from exposed boulders and toppled trees and exhilarating in the feel of such freedom. After he cleared a small area of boulders in a single bound, he lands on the soft sand in a crouch. Memories flood through his mind, unstoppable and unbidden. He looks around the small clearing, not seeing the soft grass or the small trees waving in the breeze, instead he sees the anguish on his father's face when he could not stop the bear from tearing into his mother. He hears their screams as his father was thrown into a tree and lands immobile at the base. Then the bear had slowly approached Edward, never wavering in its path toward him.

What had started as a pleasant picnic with fishing and reuniting with his family after his time away at school had turned into a place of death and destruction. As his memories continue, he watches as the bear stood on his chest, crushing him slowly. He could not breathe, every shallow gasp like fire down his throat. Mercifully, he remembers the blackness pulling at the edges of his consciousness. And he gave in.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted and he was falling, floating. A crying wail from his mother cut short. A slicing pain at his throat and then fire burning through him, unending torturous fire.

As the memories fade, Edward shakes his head to clear it, wondering why he couldn't recall his change earlier, but now the images will forever be part of him. He looks around and notices that he is sitting on the warm sand, the river still rushing by endlessly on his right. Glancing at the water, he remembers his mission.

_The spike that splits the maw._

Ahead he can see the tall, slender stone standing like a giant canine tooth in the middle of the river, the water splashing and roiling against it's sharp sides. Edward stands and walks along the bank of the river, entranced by the sight in front of him. As he approaches, he hears a small sound from the other side of the stone, almost masked by the roar of the river but loud enough for his vampire senses.

On the far bank, crouching near the water as if it had just been taking a drink is the sleek, dark form of a panther, its slowly undulating tail its only movement as its eyes lock on Edward. Its black fur twitches along its flank, as Edward leaps to its side of the river, and it curls to keep him directly in its vision. As Edward approaches, the giant cat gracefully leaps backwards, arching its back and growling in warning.

The giant black cat twitches its tail, nervous and unsure about Edward, but seemingly not afraid, its golden eyes never leaving his.

Edward sees the second part of the riddle come into play and wonders how the Oracle knew that he would be here when the panther was as well. Except she's the Oracle, and that's how she knew. Her words float through his head again as he stares into the yellow eyes of the cat in front of him.

_She who laps the water beneath._

This creature, nothing more than a beast of nature, is his _salvation_?

_Or his death._

Nonetheless, the panther must have some kind of answers or the Oracle would not have sent Edward here.

He takes a second cautious step forward, and the cat's yellow eyes follow his motions as she backs away another step. He doesn't know what he's going to do with the panther if he catches her, but he knows that he needs to capture her and, somehow, communicate with her.

Although he can't read her mind, she seems to read his as he tenses his muscles to leap. At the moment of his jump, she spins away from him and is soon only a blur disappearing into the forest.

"Wait!" he shouts after her, but her strides do not falter.

The luscious scent of the creature is easy to follow through the trees, and he follows as quickly as he can, momentarily forgetting the warning that the Oracle had given.

The rolling hills of the forest and fields eventually give way to rockier, irregular ground with deep crevices extending into the granite. They race pass an abandoned stone cottage, and Edward has another brief glimpse of his past featuring a warm day and his mother cooking. He shakes his head to lose the image as he refocuses his efforts in pursuit of his prey.

He comes close to her a couple of times and tries in vain to vocalize his wishes, not knowing if she will understand but feeling that there may be more to this creature than he originally thought. "Please, stop. I mean you no harm," he shouts after her as she zigs and zags through the trees, elegance and grace in every movement.

As the elevation increases and the trees become more sparse, he wonders how far they have run. The sun begins to set, falling behind the tall mountains to the west and casting deep shadows in front of him.

He pauses near a deep chasm, a thin trail leading to his left and right.

_Did she leap over or skirt around?_ Edward wonders, glancing in both directions before running to his left. He races up and down the path, losing her scent not far from where he had stopped by the ravine.

_She must have leapt then_, he concludes before taking several long strides back from the edge. He runs as fast as he can before jumping across the chasm himself, barely meeting the far side, rocks and debris tumbling down the steep cliff sides from under his feet. He lurches forward, practically throwing himself on the ground to stop from falling into the abyss.

He shakes his head briefly and stands, taking a deep breath to catch her scent again. But there is nothing, no hint of the mouth-watering scent that he had been following as a man dying of thirst follows the mirage of water. The sun has fully set by this time and darkness cocoons the forest as the nocturnal beasts begin to wake.

He turns back to the chasm, searching the far side for any sign of her, knowing he would be a fool to attempt another crossing at this location. He paces, undecided and knowing she is getting further from him with every step.

"To the Waste with her," he curses and kicks a large boulder, splitting it down the middle.

He steps back further from the edge as he makes his decision, running at full speed before clearing the gap, hoping he has no misstep on the far side. He lands with a graceful step, several feet past his intended target and breathes a small sigh of relief.

Once again, he stalks along the path, trying to find the exact moment that her scent fades into the air. Somewhat to the left of his landing place, he recaptures her scent, although it's fainter and there is another stronger scent mixed with it as if some other creature or person had joined her.

He follows the oddly new scent, descending into the valley slowly although picking up speed now that he recognizes the new mix, and it strengthens with each step he takes down the mountain. He passes the stone cottage again, its roof collapsing with the weight of the moss on it, and the scent changes again. It's a subtle change, but it's there.

He slows down, approaching the cottage slowly, the moon peaking out from behind a cloud illuminating the dilapidated house with its cool, pale blue light. He sees a slight movement around the corner of the building and sprints to investigate, finding nothing but a black crow taking flight, its yellow eyes seemingly piercing him with scorn. It flies to a nearby tree and Edward is drawn by the scent of the panther mixed with another heady scent and he begins to circle the cottage in confusion. He tries the decrepit door, jumping when the wood falls to pieces when he pulls on the handle.

He decides that the beast is not in the cottage although its scent is covering the place.

_She _must_ be around here somewhere_, he thinks, frustration starting to mount.

He finds a small cluster of trees with enough cover to shade him from the moonlight but also allowing him a perfect view of the cottage and the immediate surroundings. She will have to come out of hiding eventually. And then he would have her.

Eventually the crow, tired of his complete stillness, flaps noisily into the tree above Edward's head. It lets out a few plaintive cries and then seems to settle back to wait and watch.

"Not that I don't mind the company," Edward mumbles to the bird, briefly wondering if he's a little insane for talking to an animal. "But this could be a while. Maybe you should go watch someone else."

The bird tilts its head in the direction of his voice and caws loudly one time in apparent disagreement with Edward's statement. He wonders briefly why he's trying to explain his predicament to a bird and resumes his survey of the grounds in front of him.

Edward waits for many hours but, except for an occasional gentle breeze and the rustling of the crow, there is no sound or movements around the cottage.

As he settles in for an even longer wait, he wonders if he somehow missed her in the forest. And yet, as he sits on the cold ground with his back against the tree, he can still smell her faintly in the air, her scent floating along on the cool night breezes.

..

.


	9. Chapter 8 The Storm

**A/N**: Well, that wasn't too long of a wait, now was it? This is because my beta, theladyingrey42 is super awesome sauce. Seriously. Also, big thanks to my pre-readers tuesdaymidnight, LyricalKris and ScarletNite - without them, I would be struggling.

Thank you to those that are reviewing! They make my day. :)

* * *

><p>..<p>

**8**

Edward stretches slowly, standing and flexing his joints in the pale light of dawn, the sky lightening although the sun is not yet visible. The crow had flown away a few hours past, and he almost misses its strange, beady-eyed company.

Edward wonders briefly if anything has happened in Winterswijk in his absence and if Jasper's made any sort of reappearance. He hopes there haven't been any other attacks, and perhaps the Other that the woman destroyed was some sort of scout, ahead of the rest. If so, this may mean a little respite from the danger and the fear.

As the sky continues to brighten, he thinks about his next move. Continue to track the panther or return home empty handed? Is this what the Oracle warned about? Is this the place where he has to choose the right path?

Well, even if this panther has any answers for him regarding the Others, he still has no idea how he will get them. Edward can't read animals' minds and definitely did not get any thoughts from the panther while he was chasing her.

By the time the sun crests the horizon, Edward has made his decision. He will not return to Winterswijk without some answers, even if he has to pass through the Northern Mountains to find the last of the Ainmhithe. He thinks it best to return to the river, to where it all began, and perhaps there will be some other creature there, some other opportunity.

Approaching it from this side is much more difficult. When he finally locates the spot in the river again, there is not another living creature around, if he doesn't count the single crow sitting on the stone.

_Is that the same crow as last night?_ He shakes his head slightly at how preposterous that thought is.

As he surveys the river banks on both sides, he notices there are no other tracks in the area except the great paw prints from the panther and his own. The ground suddenly darkens as the sun is blotted from the sky, and he peers upward, noticing great, roiling thunderheads. With the rain, he knows he should continue, as he will lose her tracks and her scent, but he thinks it might be a better idea to find a place to regroup. A spot with some shelter would be best to keep himself and his things dry.

He remembers that Carlisle spoke of a few caves in the nearby mountains and marked their positions on the map. He pulls the folded parchment from his pack and finds their locations circled. One cave is not too far from here, and Edward quickly decides that it would be the best place for him to wait out the storm and consult the map further.

Scurrying up the mountain, over gravel fields and large tumbled boulders, Edward finds the small cave carved into the side of the granite face. It's not terribly big and no other creatures seem to have taken to it, but it will suffice to keep him dry. He walks inside just as the large raindrops begin to fall. He sits at the entrance with his back to the wall and uses the remaining dim light to study the map, trying to decide his next move as, so far, he seems to be thwarted at every turn.

Identifying the rivers and caves on the map, he tries to find another destination with a maw, as the first place did not have any obvious answers. _Except you know she __**was**__ the answer_, he thinks, his frustration at losing her building along with the storm. He inches back into the cave as the wind whips the rain farther into the entrance. Bolts of lightning flash and rolling thunder reverberates through the stone of the mountain. Looking up at a particularly close strike, he watches the dark, roiling clouds completely fill the sky, turning the fading mid-day light to eerie black.

For a second, a chill slides down Edward's spine, one he knows is not from the storm outside, and there is a prickling feeling on the back of his neck, as if eyes are watching him from the darkness. He stands and spins, a cold, creeping aura of malice and anger coating him as he stares out of the cave entrance, squinting in the deepening darkness and trying to ascertain where the eyes may be hiding. Even with his vampire sight, everything is murky and even the shadows seem to shift with menace. With his back to the cave, suddenly the feeling shifts, and it seems as if the presence is behind him. A slice of fear enters his belly.

He turns instantly, hoping to catch whatever it is off guard and find the source of his unease. The light outside extends faintly into the entrance and does not reach the deep recesses of the cave, leaving large, dark shadows in the back. But he can sense _it_. Something. Something that hates, hates him, the world, everything.

Edward backs slowly toward his pack, shoving the map inside and pulling the laces taught before slinging it over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off the back of the cave. As he steps into the pouring rain, a darker coalescing of shadows in the deep black of the rear of the cave catches his attention.

_Could it be? _

He blinks and the shadows begin to form the rough outline of a man standing on two legs, taller than Emmett, easily about seven feet, tendrils of smoky black reaching along the floor and the walls. The smell overwhelms him, the sickly sweet stink of death, and on instinct he turns and runs. His only thoughts are of fleeing the dark creature as he races into the wild. Lightning flashes, illuminating the approaching dark forest, and he spares a thought to wonder if the thing will be able to pursue him, but knows he has no weapon or way to fight it. He only has hope that this isn't the nightmare that has been torturing his people.

A hope that is quickly fading.

He continues his rapid descent, the first of the scraggly trees passing in a blur. A dark patch of shadow under the spreading boughs of a fir causes his steps to falter, dark ribbon-like fingers reaching for him as he passes. He turns his head sharply, but there is nothing there. It must have been his imagination.

Above him in the sky, the plaintive cry of a crow draws Edward's attention. The crow ducks and dives in the punishing wind, fighting the breeze as it soars above him. He enters a clearing, a nearly perfect circular meadow, and he pauses at the edge, recognizing the huge, undulating, dark shape in the middle from the visions of the human boy and Emmett.

And his hope is gone.

It is an Other.

He begins to retreat and feels a cold presence behind him. Spinning he is faced with a second Other, the black, shadowy presence gliding slowly toward him. He backs away, keeping as much distance between himself and the approaching smoky wisps of the Other while trying to avoid the first dark creature in the center of the clearing.

The black demons slowly glide around him, surrounding him and inching closer and closer with each passing moment. The rain has soaked him through his clothes, and there are rivulets running through his eyes and down his body, but the cool water does nothing to distract him from the terror that surrounds him.

"What do you want?" Edward demands, wondering if these creatures can think or if they act completely on instinct. Do they have minds? Souls?

A distinct hiss comes from one of them, and they creep a little closer.

"Stay back," Edward warns, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. "I am not human. I will not be so easily taken."

This time, there is a distinct soft sighing with a bare hint of laughter coming from both of the shadow forms.

Cold fear coils within him, slicing through his calm facade.

They are laughing at him. These creatures of darkness are laughing at _him_, one of the undead. So far, he knew that they have only attacked humans, but he remembers those tales about the Others taking, but not killing, vampires.

Edward shivers involuntarily as he can feel the cold and malice rippling from the dark shadows before him. Even if he would only be some sort of prisoner, he can not imagine it would be a pleasant fate.

The creatures circle closer, the tendrils tracking along the earth and forming a solid barrier between him and the world. In a flash of lightening, he sees a slight movement through the darkening veil surrounding him, and then one of the Others recoils, brushing closer to Edward in the process.

Through the space formed by the Other's movement, Edward can see the black panther pacing back and forth in the short grass, her eyes never leaving the dark creatures beside him. He is suddenly shot through with a fear so great, fear for its life but also fear that, if she _is _the one he is supposed to find, then he will never get the answers he seeks.

The panther leaps at the closest shadow, claws extended and mouth snarling, and Edward shouts in horror as she is knocked to the ground. The Others hiss in delight and turn back toward him, stalking quickly forward.

He backs away as far as he dares, the tendrils sweeping closer and closer. As soon as one wraps around his ankle, he feels terror and surprise at the piercing cold and pain shooting up his leg. Falling to the ground as his leg collapses beneath him, he is unable to stop his descent. He moves to grab his leg, amazed at the pain a simple touch inflicted on him. The hurt lessens minutely as the tendril moves away, but then the shadows block the sky above him, and he screams as agony once again spikes through him, radiating from his right wrist. This time the pain is unrelenting, more intense than anything he has felt in his centuries of existence and he struggles to stay conscious. In a flash of blinding white light, he loses the battle, and the darkness overwhelms him, consuming his senses.


	10. Chapter 9 The Other's Touch

**A/N**: Alvast bedankt (huge, awesome thanks) to my lovely pre-readers tuesdaymidnight and LyricalKris. My beautiful beta, theladyingrey42, worked extra fast to get this to you early because I know the last chapter was a bit of a cliffie. Hope you enjoy a little different perspective. :)

**Pronunciations:**  
>Words (including people's names) with apostrophes in them have a <em>slight<em> pause.  
>I'sabel: IH-(pause)-sah-bel<br>Char'l: CHAR-(pause)-el  
>Ma-s'e: MAH-suh-(pause)-ay<br>Lee'me: LAY-(pause)-muh  
>Helvede: hell-VAY-duh<p>

* * *

><p>..<p>

**9**

I'sabel watches the vampire all day, flying high above him as he darts through the forest. At this moment, she observes him from a perch in the lone, scraggly fir tree outside a cave he ran into for protection from a sudden storm. She watches him pace and sit and stare at the folded paper in front of him.

She has no idea why she has followed him. She should forget him and get as far away from him as possible. But she can't, not with this feeling that she needs to be right here at this moment, and she has learned to never ignore her feelings.

The storm is swiftly approaching, the air calming and thickening, the sweet smell of rain surrounding her. Hopping to a lower branch, she still has a unobstructed view of the vampire but is nestled closer to the tree to lessen the storm's impact. The sky darkens to purple midnight in the middle of the day.

She glances skyward, seeing the unnatural roiling of the black clouds, and knows this storm is by design. The Others are not strong enough yet to venture into direct sunlight, but they are capable of controlling the clouds. They are capturing more people every day it seems, and soon they will have consumed enough life energy to withstand the sun and won't be confined by the darkness.

_Are they coming for her? Have they finally found her, the last of her kind?_

Darting a look back to the vampire, she sees that he is sitting stoically against the wall, out of the rain and reading a large, worn piece of parchment. She tilts her head, wondering what he might be doing.

_Stop it, I'sabel! He is a vampire! He is most likely trying to determine where his next meal is going to come from, which human will die for his hunger. _

She sighs, realizing that then she'll have to stop him, too.

Even with her distaste for his diet, she can't help but appreciate the fine lines of his body, the long legs encased in soft, brown leather and his chest filling out the white tunic. When she saw his face yesterday, strong jaw, full mouth, riot of red-brown hair, for a second she thought that she was gazing at some god or angel. But then she noticed the red eyes opened in shock and knew he was no angel. Only an undead abomination, a vampire that feeds on human blood.

But, now, as she watches him, she wonders if he is somehow more. Why else would she be here, warring with every instinct she has?

There is a small movement in her periphery as the vampire stands quickly and whirls to look at the back of the cave. He hastens to pack his map into his sack and grabs it before running down the mountain. I'sabel continues to watch, but fears the worst. What does a vampire run from?

The sickening black wave of an Other slithers out of the cave, then disappears, shrinking into the stone and causing every muscle in her body to tense.

A chase has begun.

The storm seems to pursue the vampire down the mountain and she makes a split-second decision. Raising her coal black wings, she lifts herself into the air, momentarily enjoying the freedom of flight before wheeling around and following the vampire's path and hoping she is not too late.

She watches as he bursts from the treeline to enter the sacred ground. But he wouldn't know it was sacred - that so many people gave their lives here and that the magic of that sacrifice perfected the circle that he stands in. He doesn't know because he's one of the newer vampires, arriving after the Great War, bringing with him more people, more death, and more fighting. The ones that drove her people away, killing them and scattering the survivors to the winds, never to be seen again.

She almost flies away and leaves him to his fate, but her wings dip automatically, changing her trajectory. Landing in a small white pine tree, she hops lower on the branches until she reaches the ground. His shouted words are mere whispers when they reach her ears, and she barely recognizes his voice over the howling wind. The Other's hiss is loud to her, as she is always hyper-aware of their pulsing emptiness as an unnatural void in this world.

She shifts quickly into her favorite form, stretching her long nails and shaking her great head before padding over to the clearing. Her large paws keep her movements silent in the trees' shadows as she creeps closer to assess the situation. _Never did me any good to run into a fight without knowing the odds_, she thinks, remembering the time that Char'l had to rescue her as she brashly raged into a fight where she was greatly outnumbered.

I'sabel's chest warms with the memory of Char'l, but then she quickly represses those thoughts and refocuses on the immediate problem in front of her. As she slinks through the last of the trees and emerges into the clearing, she can see the Others circling the vampire, his and their motions increasing in speed until they are only a blur of movement.

She paces, trying to find an opening, feinting and leaping away as the gaps close again.

There is a great flash of lightning followed immediately by the crash of thunder, and she watches his eyes settle on hers, a startled look crossing his face that quickly changes to one of horror. His eyes squeeze shut and his jaw tightens.

One of them has touched him.

She remembers vividly the feel of the impossible cold, death pulling at her soul, the great abyss widening to swallow her whole. As he cries out in pain, she wonders briefly if it feels the same to the undead.

Another sharp cry regains her attention, and she watches the Others beginning to close in as the vampire falls to the ground at their feet. She growls low in her throat, a warning and a threat to the creatures in front of her.

No matter what the vampires might mean to her and her vow to protect humans, the Others are worse.

At all costs, the Others must be stopped.

She lunges at the closest one, catching it unaware and feeling her teeth and outstretched claws pass through its head. With a wailing shriek, it vanishes into the night, escaping back to its home world, Helvede. The second continues to glide in front of her, pausing to wrap a tendril around the unmoving vampire's wrist. A human would surely be dead from the contact, but she knows that vampires must be taken back to Helvede physically, that the Other's touch alone isn't enough to transfer their energy from this world. Nonetheless, the vampire moans and twitches in pain at the touch, and she knows she's running out of time.

Crouching low to the ground with her eyes steadfast on the Other, she can feel its awareness sweep over her, assessing her weaknesses. She shifts again to her human form and adjusts the silver-wrought bands at her wrists before standing.

The Other hisses, backing away from her and the prone and seemingly unconscious vampire on the ground, recognizing her at last. It attempts escape, but she casts her first spell, preventing it from returning to its world. The Other shrieks, its plans for escape foiled, and immediately changes its tactics, snaking its way through the grass towards her.

She is ready and does not hesitate to latch onto its appendages, destroying its tendrils as quickly as they appear. She focuses her energy into her hands, the silver in her cuffs aiding her in this task, and sends a pulse of light through the Other as it tries to desperately pull away. When the pulse returns to her, the Other is destroyed with a shriek that disperses on the winds as quickly as its dark form evaporates. Another scout is accounted for.

Thousands waiting on the other side.

Hanging her head, she tries to catch her breath after the battle, but as she does, her ever present sorrows and fears creep into her heart once again.  
><em><br>How am I supposed to save this world? How can I do this alone?_

She sighs and looks down at the vampire, completely still at her feet, wondering what she should do. She could and should walk away to leave the vampire to fight his own battles. But something draws her to him; something about his pursuit of her and his patience in trying to track her is intriguing.

She kneels next to the vampire, briefly brushing a hand through his hair before snatching it back in haste and mortification.

What have I gotten myself into?

I'sabel hesitates only a second longer before hooking her arms under his and slinging his unmoving and stone-like body over her shoulder, grunting with the effort. She runs toward the abandoned cottage, needing to get him out of the rain and into her shelter. Although the unnatural weather is already slackening, she does not trust that the clearing skies will last.

She races to the back of the cottage, clearing a few branches away and revealing a small door at the base of the foundation. Concentrating, her mind finds the intricate pattern in the lock and she whispers a single word, _"Ma-s'e"_, causing the door to shiver then open, swinging out silently. She glances at the surrounding forest and sees the clouds scuttling away in the evening breeze, knowing that, for the moment, she is safe.

She repositions the vampire on her shoulder and nimbly descends the stairs into her lair. The door swings shuts above her, blotting out the daylight. With another word, _"Lee'me", _the sconces along the walls flicker with light, illuminating the dark passage. Walking through the small hall into the larger room, she lowers the vampire onto a cot against the far wall. After he is situated, she turns and grabs some bandages and ointment, knowing he will need the healing power in the salve, a strong medicine to counteract the darkness.

He groans slightly and twists away from her, but she holds his wrist firmly, lifting the white cotton of his sleeve to assess the damage. Beginning on the back of his hand and extending almost half-way to his elbow is a twisting black line, the edges raw and leaking venom. She can feel the energy void where the black is deepest and knows she doesn't have much time before she won't be able to prevent him from being entirely drained, from losing him completely.

She wipes away the oozing liquid with a damp cloth, taking care not to let it touch her skin. After cleaning the wound, she applies the salve, rubbing it from his arm towards his hand, away from his body. She speaks the healing words and watches as the throbbing begins to calm, the pain easing from his brow. Hurriedly, she checks his other wrist and his neck, and sighs in relief when she finds nothing.

As she stands to put away her supplies, she notices a large burn through one of his boots. Cursing quietly at herself for almost missing it, she yanks the boot off to find another black line snaking up the white skin of his calf. She sits back onto the cot and once again wipes away the venom and applies the salve carefully, hoping she is not too late. She knows that one wound could fell a vampire, but she is hoping that, with her ointment and magic, he is old enough and strong enough to fight the darkness.

She sighs again at this notion of hoping that a vampire will live. What is it about him that makes her want him to wake?

Knowing she will not solve this mystery until he is conscious, she begins clearing up her mess, moving the bottle of ointment to a small table at the foot of the cot. As she stands, a cool hand closes around her wrist tightly, painfully, and she gasps, twisting her arm out of his grasp, crouching and turning in one move as she forces him to release her.

Lifting her head to assess the situation, she finds clear, burgundy eyes staring back at her.

..

.

* * *

><p>Thank you to <strong>Barburella<strong> for the rec. Let me know what you all think. Please, with sugar on top?


	11. Chapter 10 The Revelation

**A/N:** Thanks to LyricalKris and tuesdaymidnight for their pre-reading and to my lovely betafish, theladyingrey42. I know this chapter was complicated, and you are all awesome for helping me refine it. :)

* * *

><p>..<p>

**10**

Plunged into sudden darkness, Edward panics at not having any senses available to him, of having all ties to the world ripped from him in a single moment.

His mind races with the possibilities of his current situation.

_What has happened to me? Vampires don't sleep, but can they fall into unconsciousness?  
><em>  
>Edward's mind argues that it is impossible that he is unconscious when he is still obviously lucid, but the rest of his body won't move and he cannot see or hear or feel anything. Taking careful inventory, he realizes with sudden dread that he does feel something. Cold. A bone-chilling cold like he has never felt is slowly creeping up his arm and his leg, creating a hollow feeling in his chest and filling his heart with dread.<p>

The frigid chill and the emptiness gain momentum, consuming him minute by minute, and he struggles against it, trying to stop the progression as it continues to claim him. Losing sense of time and space there is only this battle, this demon's touch he must combat.

He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that this must be from the touch of the Other, and that if he gives in, there is no coming back. Ever. Panic and futility fill his mind as his strength is slowly eaten away, but he still fights, hanging on to the thread of his existence.

Then he feels warmth, almost unbearable, perfect warmth, spreading over his skin and extending into the deeper tissues, driving the cold away. He feels a soft touch that calms and reassures him. A soft, flickering light appears behind his closed eyelids as sound rushes back to his ears, and he hears a soft chink and the rustle of clothing. His eyes flash open when he realizes he is not alone.

In the light from torches along the walls of the room, he sees a small shoulder and the fall of long, dark hair. Hair that he immediately recognizes from Emmett's memory.

With surprise and alarm, he sits up quickly, grabbing her wrist in his hand so that she cannot escape. She gasps and turns, a shock radiating up his arm as he is thrown across the room. He lands in a crouch, prepared to fight, already finding the beautiful woman standing on the other side in a similar position, her dark eyes defiant. They both regard each other cautiously, and he strains to hear her thoughts, but the only sounds in his head are the hissing torches and a soft dripping noise from the back of the room.

"Should have known better than to help the likes of him," she mutters to herself.

Without the benefit of his gift, Edward realizes that he needs to calm himself and take control of his emotions if he wants to find out who she is. This may be the opportunity he's been waiting for. Perhaps she will provide some answers, and he would be a fool to let her escape as Emmett did.

He slowly rises to his full height, spreading his arms in front of him in a sign of goodwill and pulling on all of his experience in diplomacy. "I mean you no harm, madam. I was just somewhat startled is all."

She snorts indelicately. "Startled? I think you are a little beyond startled, don't you?" she says, eyes narrowing at him as his widen. "Trying to attack me when you should be thanking me? You are lucky that I took pity on you earlier, or they would have taken you."

"You helped me?" Edward asks cautiously, finally understanding the situation and trying to stay outwardly calm as his thoughts race.

"Yes." Her dark eyes continuously appraise him, not missing a twitch or glance.

"Did you kill the Others?"

"One of them, yes."

Edward runs his hands through his hair, trying to reel in his frustration and get more out of her than one word answers. "How did you bring me back?"

"The Others had touched you. Through that, their magic can take hold of you and bring your energy and, eventually, you into their world," she explains, still eyeing him warily. "I have slowed the poison, using my strength and this salve made to counteract their magic, and I hoped you would recover. A human wouldn't have been able to withstand for so long. I had almost forgotten how resilient your kind is to their dark touch."

Although he is momentarily relieved at her lengthy answer, he is also wary that she knows what he is. "My kind? So, you've dealt with this before?" He wonders how far he should push this, how many questions he should dare ask before he will anger her.

"Of course!" she responds before she nods as if this all makes sense. "There once was a time that we fought side-by-side with your kind against the Others. Although it was all well before your change, I would guess, based on the numerous stupid errors that you made today. I have been fighting for almost my entire life, and I will most likely be doing it long after you are gone," she finishes defiantly, pride and duty radiating from her.

He starts, wondering what kind of creature she might be who expects to outlast his endless lifetime. "_We_ who? What_ are_ you?" he whispers. A small hope blossoms that he has discovered one of the Ainmhithe, one with possible answers that could save his coven and his kingdom, preserving their way of life.

He takes in the woman's defensive stance and recognizes that if Rosalie had been here, she would have just smacked him on the back of the head for losing his manners.

"I'm sorry." He tries to keep his face and voice friendly even though his eagerness and frustration is just below the surface. "That came out all wrong. What I meant to say is: my name is Edward and I appreciate your help back there and for saving me from the Others. I would love to know your name, and could I ask you some questions?"

He hopes his compliments work and that his play for more information about her is polite enough that she gives him something, at least her name. She smiles slightly, and he briefly feels triumphant. But then her expression fades quickly, replaced by a calm facade, devoid of emotion, and he fears what may come out of her mouth.

"I am... someone you shouldn't cross," she replies shortly, avoiding his questions altogether. She stares into his eyes for a brief moment as if assessing him once again, but then abruptly turns away from him. "Come now. You need to hunt."

At her mention of his thirst, he feels a raging fire in his throat, almost to the magnitude of when he was first changed, and all other thoughts and concerns fade away. He follows her down the short passage to the stairs and stops behind her as she pauses at the door and turns to look him in the eye. She stands two steps above him, which puts her slightly below eye level, but she seems mightier than him, older and stronger.

"No humans tonight for you." She does not flinch under his gaze, and her mouth forms a tight line. "I have a vow to keep."

Edward recoils slightly at the thought of draining an animal tonight with his thirst so powerful, but the firm look in her eyes stops him, and he reminds himself to ask about her vow later. "Right." He wonders how long he can stand to be polite as he follows her into the cool evening air.

She pauses outside, and he wonders how she will monitor him if he should stray. "I will be watching you, so don't think you can sneak off for a little bite without me knowing."

"Are you going to run with me then?" he asks, slightly incredulous. "Can you keep up?"

"Oh, I think I can keep up with you," she says haughtily, as a small smile flits across her face. "But I won't be running tonight." And with a shimmer of her form, the woman's body is suddenly replaced by a shiny, black crow hopping on the ground, its yellow eyes staring at him unblinkingly.

The crow tilts its head to the side and unfurls its wings, taking to the air in a few strong beats. Edward smiles to himself, knowing that this is the same bird that had been watching him last night and that he had seen in the air while the storm was overhead. The knowledge that she had been following him while he was trying to find her makes his chest feel unfamiliarly tight.

There is an impatient caw from above him, and he is abruptly pulled from his thoughts of the woman and towards his goal of finding a meal, as unpleasant as it will be. He runs through the trees slowly, surprised and a little nervous at the weakness he still feels in his leg, like a lingering malady to his nerves or muscles. The feeling is highly disconcerting, and he flexes his hand experimentally, wincing at the pain and decreased strength in his fingers.

He continues jogging through the woods, occasionally scenting the air and trying to find his prey for the night. He turns as he catches the smell of a herd of elk, their sluggish heartbeats becoming clearer as he approaches. The crow above caws again, and he doesn't know if the sound is one of amusement or impatience.

Coming around a large boulder, he lands in the midst of the herd, felling two does and breaking their necks before the rest scatter at his attack. He drains them quickly, the musky, thick blood moderately satiating his thirst as his brain cries out for the sweet nectar of human blood. With every swallow he relaxes as he feels the weakness and numb recede from his limbs a little more, the emptiness and blackness lessening.

"I'll need to reapply the salve tonight, and then you will have to hunt again tomorrow." His rescuer's voice comes from behind him, startling him as he did not hear her approach while he had been concentrating on feeding.

He turns, finding her once again in her human form and stalking toward him with an ethereal grace, her long hair waving behind her in the slight breeze. He toes the dead elk and feels slightly nauseated by the heavy blood settling in his stomach, but he can feel it working into his flesh and feel his strength returning with every minute. She sighs as she looks at the drained creatures before him, and she closes her eyes and tilts her head skyward for a few seconds. When she reopens them, he sees something there, some ancient sadness and compassion. He turns away, not wanting to see that same sadness directed at him.

Bending and grabbing the carcasses, he hastily buries them near a tree and returns to her side.

"It is unsafe for you out here." She looks around at the surrounding forest warily as if trying to see shadows within the night. "Do you have shelter for the night?"

He stares at her for a moment and looks off into the dark forest. _Somewhere out here?_He hadn't even thought about his next move and shakes his head in defeat.

"You can stay at the cottage for tonight then," she says in clipped tones.

Feeling that words are unnecessary, he simply nods his agreement and follows her back to the cottage as she runs gracefully in her human form, her speed surprisingly almost equal to one of his own kind. She opens the door with an unfamiliar word, and he stays behind her as they descend the stairs into her underground space.

"Here, sit," she says briskly as they enter the room, motioning to the same cot as before. "I need to reapply the salve to your wounds."

He sits at her command and lifts the sleeve of his tunic, revealing the still dark circle around his wrist, although the skin has healed and the dark trail that radiated up his arm has disappeared. She returns and sits on the cot next to him, turning his wrist over to inspect it and then removing his boot and inspecting his ankle as well.

"You are healing quickly," she says, her tone impassive and clinical. "I think you will be able to go back home tomorrow."

He starts, not expecting that he would have to return home so quickly. Watching the top of her head as she examines him, he wonders if he still has time to ask her more questions, hoping she will have some answers.

Her long fingers dip into the jar of ointment, and she smooths it over his wrist, whispering in a cadence and focusing intently on her work. She moves on to his ankle, and he sighs as the cold ache recedes even more as her warm fingers gently apply the salve.

She looks up at him at his exhale, and he smiles at her. Although he is still burning with questions, he hopes that she understands his appreciation of everything she has done. But then he realizes his folly - he has never said so.

"Thank you," he begins haltingly, and her gaze stays fixed on him, her fingers paused against his skin. "For killing the Others, for saving me and for healing me. Well, really for everything." He stumbles over his words, internally berating himself for his foolishness and awkwardness and wondering where all his typical confidence has gone. How could this one woman, with a simple touch and a look from her deep, dark eyes, make him feel like such an imbecile?

Perhaps the question should be: why is he noticing how dark her eyes are?

She stares at him for a few more heartbeats, and he nervously runs his hands through his hair, finally breaking his eyes from her gaze.

"You are welcome," comes her soft reply. He turns back to her hesitantly, hopeful for a second that he might be able to ask her more.

"Please tell me your name," he insists, wondering if he will stoop to begging but thinking he probably would for her, especially if she could give this foolish mission some hope or direction.

"Why? Why do you want to know?" she asks quietly, as she turns her attention back to applying the salve.

"It just...," he starts, but then he doesn't exactly know why he has this burning need to know her name. He thinks his only real shot is to offer her the truth. "I need to know. I don't know why."

"Names have a lot of power, Edward." She appraises him with her cool gaze before wiping her hands on a towel.

He nods. This is common knowledge, and he knows he has given her that power over him already. She stands, returning the salve to a cupboard along the wall. Opening a second cupboard, she removes a block of cheese and a slab of bread, bringing them and a small chair back with her. She sets the chair in front of him and sits with the bread and cheese in her lap. Edward, who is normally incredibly sensitive to the smell of human food, doesn't flinch as she tears pieces from each and eats them, chewing each bit slowly and thoughtfully. She wrinkles her nose a couple times when the food enters her mouth, but she doesn't stop eating.

The entire time she is eating, her eyes are fixed on him, and he can almost see the thoughts racing through her head, although, no matter how much he wants to, he cannot hear them. When she rises to return the remainder of the food to the cupboard, he knows he has missed an opportunity again.

She won't be telling him her name. Why would she? What reason does she have to trust him? The silence between them becomes oppressive, and he doesn't know how he can break it, or even if he has the right to do so.

Finally she interrupts the silence. "Why are you here, Edward? Shouldn't you be in your high castle, looking down at the poor people who serve you?"

He has no immediate answer, at least not one that won't lead to more questions. He is certain laying out the entirety of his suspicions, his motives and mission at this point will lessen the chances that she will help him. He also knows, if he is less than truthful, she will also abandon him.

Taking a deep breath, he opts for most of the truth. "I was sent to find a way to stop the Others that have been attacking my people. The Oracle presented me with a riddle which brought me to the river. There I saw something that caused me to run through the woods." He stops briefly, gathering his thoughts and treading carefully between voicing all of his suspicions and questions and keeping the uneasy peace between them. "You know some of the story, as you waited with me during the night and then followed me to the cave. From there, I'm assuming you know what happened."

She nods her head thoughtfully in agreement before she tilts her head slightly, appraising him again with her deep brown eyes. "But what answers do you seek? What did you hope to find at the river?"

He pauses, deciding how to answer her question, but finally chooses complete honesty. "Our old texts tell of an ancient race, one that helped defeat the Others in the past. There it is also written that the vampires worked with them, that we had a pact of some sort. I am hoping to find them, to see if we can resurrect our agreement if not our friendship. The vampires alone can no longer protect the people from its greatest threat, and I am hoping to ask our former allies for their help."

While he is talking, he keeps his gaze fixed on her, hoping for some reaction, but he sees nothing, no flinch, no sudden gasp, no speeding of her heart. There is no sign that she is bothered by or recognizes anything that he just confessed. She looks at her hands in her lap, folded together neatly, and seems about to speak. He takes a deep breath and turns his gaze to the torchlight, trying to calm his nerves. Silently, he waits for her response.

After many anxious moments, she releases a deep sigh. He raises his gaze to her, and she meets it steadily as she says finally, "My name is I'sabel."


	12. Chapter 11 The Compromise

A/N: Big, huge, gigantic squishy thanks to my pre-readers tuesdaymidnight and LyricalKris. Also, my undying thanks and love to my beta, theladyingrey42. Without these ladies, I may have given up a long time ago.

This chapter is posting a little early for Vican (who made the lovely banner for this story). Happy birthday, V!

**Pronunciation**  
>Scirrhgog: SKEER-gog<p>

* * *

><p>..<p>

**11**

Why didn't she just leave him when she had had the chance? Why did she follow him, watch him, _save_ him?

And now she has told him her name? What brilliant move was that? Now there is no going back for her or for him.

She watches as flashes of emotion rapidly flit across his face, from utter bewilderment to shock to happiness, before his mask coolly slips back into place.

"I'sabel." He stumbles slightly over the unfamiliar name, although his smooth, honeyed voice makes it seem almost like a lover's caress. She suppresses the shudder that starts at the base of her spine and glances back down at her hands that are folded in her lap.

"Similar to the old name Isabella, but with a slight pause," he muses, and she has to stop herself from smiling over his simple observation over her name, a name no one has spoken aloud in centuries.  
><em><br>Focus, I'sabel. You must focus. _

She tries to recall what they had been discussing when she made the foolish decision to give him her name. Then she remembers what it was, the trigger that surprised her and led to her reveal too much.

"What ancient people are you seeking, Edward?" she asks evenly, reminding him that she has the same knowledge of his name. She keeps her hands precisely where they are in her lap. She doesn't even blink, trying to project an air of calm after the shock of hearing her name from his mouth and the overwhelming certainty that she already knows his answer.

"The Ainmhithe." His answer is delivered calmly enough, however she watches for signs of deception in his eyes.

Seeing none, she continues, trying to mask the pain and the utter joy of that long-forgotten word being spoken by another. "What do you know of them?"

"They are fierce warriors and protectors, and we think that they once helped rid the world of the Others. I was told by the Oracle that I would find some path to them by that river, but all I found was a panther." He groans inwardly, running his hand through his hair and tugging at it in a tell-tale sign of frustration. "Although that did lead me to you..." He trails off, looking up at her with suspicion and interest.

"Your Oracle is good." I'sabel knows Edward is being very patient and decides to give him something. She stands gracefully, fully aware of Edward's eyes on her as she concentrates, feeling her bones and muscles begin to shift. Her body folds in on itself and her perspective changes as she transforms into the great cat. Her vision sharpens, as it always does with her feline eyes, and she is shocked by his beauty in the soft light.

"_You_," he whispers with reverence and awe in his voice. "It was _you_ I saw by the river and chased into the woods."

She transforms back into her human body, as much to be able to communicate with him as to have more freedom of movement in the small space.

"Yes," she replies simply, giving away as little as possible. Her heart and soul want to help him and to believe that he wants to protect the people from the overpowering evil that is the Others, but her head says that he is also the enemy. As she well knows, vampires kill people for themselves, not caring that they are taking lives to satisfy their thirsts or that there is another way to survive without murdering humans.

His eyes light up, but he makes no other outward signs belying his enthusiasm. "Then you must know something. You must be the one the Oracle sent me to find," he continues, his voice tight. "Do you know of the Ainmhithe? Do you know where I can find these warriors?"

She suddenly realizes that he knows only the name 'Ainmhithe' but little more about the warriors he speaks so reverently about. For all he knows, he has been seeking a legend. She considers that if his knowledge is so limited, then perhaps he is not related to the vampires that drove her people away and attempted to hunt them into extinction. As she begins to look at Edward in a different light, another thought filters through her mind. Perhaps he is not one of _those _traitors, but he is still a vampire and, by his very nature, endangers everything she has vowed to protect.

As her thoughts once again war inside of her, she readies her defenses and looks straight into his face so she can assess any reaction. She takes a deep breath and another chance.

"Of course I know the Ainmhithe," she replies finally, defiantly, her eyes flashing. "I am one of them."

Edward gasps, unable to control his surprise, but showing no signs of malice toward her. "Then you _must_ help me, help us. It is your duty."

"I _must_ do nothing of the sort," I'sabel replies angrily. Her vows are to the human race, not to any of the horrible abominations that walk the earth feeding on them. "I have no treaty with you, Edward, nor would I want to."

"I need your help, I'sabel," he responds, saying her name with a plea in his voice. "_We_ need your help. The vampires of Aeland and the other peaceful nations cannot fight this alone."

She snorts derisively. "Peaceful? I don't call what you do a peaceful way of life. You would not exist without some sort of violence." She waves her hand to indicate his whole body. Suddenly she stands and begins to pace in the small room. "And you think that I can save you all, that I alone can stop the Others' army." She stops, standing before him with her hands in fists at her sides, full of power and righteousness. "Perhaps I can stop a few, like the scouts that they are sending now. But what about when they attack with force? Or when they gain enough energy to move their beasts, the rock dragons and the scirrhgogs, through to this world? Do you think that _I _alone will have the power to stop them then?"

His eyes widen almost comically, and she realizes that he honestly didn't know all of this, that every word she speaks of the Others is completely new to him. She almost smiles at his naivety, but then he swallows thickly and looks down at the his hands resting calmly in his lap. When he finally finds his voice it is shaking slightly, and his words are hesitant. "We had heard of an army...but what in the name of all that lives is a scirrhgog? And they..." He swallows again. "They have _dragons_?"

She watches him for a few moments, trying to decide where to begin and wondering why the vampires no longer remember the important details of their history or the wars of the races. As she thinks, she sits once again on the small stool, trying to calm herself and focus. "Maybe this will be easier if I start at the beginning," she suggests, and he nods vigorously in response.

"The Others have repeatedly tried to conquer this world for as long as memory can allow. They feed off of the energy of souls and try to capture as many as possible so they can open a rift between our worlds. Once it is open, they will be able to bring their beasts and armies through to try to defeat the protectors and enslave the world. Every time, until now, we have successfully beaten them back. The Ainmhithe are merely a small part of what is necessary to fight them, but we are necessary."

"If the Others are returning," Edward interrupts, "then why haven't the Ainmhithe been fighting them?"

"I _have_," she responds coldly.

"But only you?" Edward cocks his head to the side as if still trying to reconcile this new information with what is sitting in front of him.

"I do not know where the rest of my people are, or even if they are alive," she begins, wiping the back of her hand across her brow. "When your vampires scaled the mountains and claimed these lands for themselves, they feared my people and drove us away, vowing to rid the world of us. We were hunted by vampires and humans alike as your kind spread vile rumors and tales of the evils of our ways."

"Not us," Edward interrupts again. "My coven would never do that."

"Perhaps not, but the vampires that appeared after the Escape were never friendly with my people, and this left us with little choice. My family and I escaped, already prepared to scale the pass into the Northern Mountains, but we were too late. A band of vampires came upon us in the night. My tribe fled into the dark, but I was separated from them as we were flanked by an ambush. Knocked unconscious by a stray blow, I awoke half-buried under a tree, and there was only the remnants of battle around me. I scanned the forest and fields for any signs of my family, but when I finally discovered their tracks, they were gone. I don't know if they survived or not, but I haven't seen any signs of them since."

Edward gasps. "But, according to our legends, that was centuries..."

"Yes," she says tightly as emotion clutches at her throat.

"How old _are_ you?" Edward's wary gaze flickers over her face.

"How old are _you_?" she retorts, wondering how long he wants to play this game.

He sighs, and she recognizes the moment he realizes that he won't be gaining any further information without providing some himself. "A little over two hundred years, I think," he replies calmly. "I'm not entirely sure how old I was when I was turned, and the change makes a vampire appear younger than he is."

I'sabel sighs. _Two hundred years. No wonder he has no idea of the ways of the world. _

"I am almost two _thousand_ years old," she says, and his eyebrows rise in surprise. "The Ainmhithe were here long before the vampires appeared and, initially, we trusted you and you trusted us. But then..." She shrugs her shoulders. She has spoken too much of her ancient heartache tonight, and she needs to stop before her emotions overwhelm her again.

"I am sorry."

She almost believes the regret in his voice, but she hasn't taken things at face value for a long, long time. "What do you have to be sorry for?" she asks, her grief turning into anger.

"I couldn't imagine losing my coven like that and wandering alone for so long. I am sorry that you have no family."

They stare at each other for long minutes before he finally opens his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closes it again. He takes a deep breath as if steeling himself for what he's about to do before blurting, "Perhaps we can help each other."

For the third time tonight, she snorts in derision. "You want to help me? How do you propose to do that?"

"The prophecy from the Oracle led me to you, but it doesn't end there," he answers, picking his words with care. "Perhaps I can help you find your people."

"My people are gone, either dead or beyond our reach." _Why must he persist in this foolishness?_

"You don't completely believe that," he states with absolute confidence, watching her face intently. "I need help with defeating the Others and you need to find your family. I think we can do this together."

"Edward, I am alone. Even after centuries of searching, I never found a sign of them. I accepted my fate a long time ago, and I'm not sure I can help you with yours. Maybe with months of planning, detailed maps of the area, we might be able to determine where they went, but that will be too late to help you with the Others. They are slowly gaining strength and numbers. I can't search for my people while fighting them, and I can't defeat them all on my own."

"All cannot be lost so soon. We must trust the Oracle with her prophecy. She has never led me astray. All I know is that I want to stop the madness that is the Others," Edward states, his commanding tone reminiscent of his normal demeanor. "And I think that you can help me accomplish this."

"Trust your Oracle?" Isabella says, her loud laugh echoing off the walls. "Do you think she can prophesize for me? She's more your kind than mine, and I doubt she can even fathom my future."

"I think we should at least try." Edward reaches into his pack and brings out a folded map. Moving to the small table, he spreads it out before him and beckons her to join him. "Carlisle, my creator and part of my coven, gave me this map, and he adds to it constantly as he travels across the land. Maybe there's something here that you recognize, and we can start there."

She eyes him warily, unwilling to dare to hope that this crazy vampire may actually be able to reunite her with her long-lost family.

"Alright," she agrees and stands to look at the crinkled parchment with him. "Let's see if this map is any help." Turning her head slightly, she sees the small smile on his lips and gives in to his hope, the possibility that this might actually work. "And perhaps you could tell me more about this prophecy you heard."


	13. Chapter 12 The Start of a Plan

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this has taken two weeks to post. Real life has really been kicking my ass lately. I hope turnaround time on the next chapter will be shorter. Thanks to LyricalKris for the pre-read and theladyingrey42 for her beta genius.

.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**12**

Edward's breath catches in his throat as I'sabel leans over his shoulder to look at the map, her warmth seeping into his skin from her proximity. He shifts slightly, allowing her to move closer to the parchment and to put some distance between them, not entirely comfortable with his body's reaction to her.

She points to different areas on the map, explaining who had controlled each area before the escaping humans and vampires came, creating Aeland and taking over many of the old cities in the area. Humans' memories are too short to remember how things were before, although tales of the Escape are still told as children's stories and used to teach them about survival and persistence and hope.

As he listens to her speak, Edward can almost sense the past in her voice, the agelessness of her memory and her thoughts. He feels so very young next to her, like he hasn't had any experiences at all, but he quickly chastises himself. He too is smart and powerful. As the Protector of Aeland and the head of the Kuhlan clan, he is perfectly capable of running a country and providing for his coven. He can certainly keep up with her.

She marks several promising areas in Aeland and in the surrounding countries, but they don't know exactly where to start. Although less likely, the Ainmhithe may have even gone South, blending in with the warring tribes and trying to stop the human bloodshed where they could.

Or they could have given up on humanity altogether and fled to the abandoned wastelands of the north.

"They wouldn't have left the people completely." I'sabel shakes her head as if trying to rid herself of the thought. "Their vows would not have allowed it. Only by death can we leave. We are _meant_ to protect."

"But what happens when the ones you are supposed to protect turn on you?" Edward asks gently, all too clearly remembering his coven's own fears about uncontrollable fires lit by the people he is trying to save.

Although he is trying to tread lightly, hoping not to provoke the only one who has had any clue what is going on, she suddenly turns on him, her dark eyes flashing with fury.

"The humans were only following the directions of the vampires."

He lifts his hands in surrender, obviously not avoiding irritating her. "I'm not suggesting anything except the possibility that the Ainmhithe may have left these lands completely."

"No," she growls, turning her attention quickly back to the map. "Never."

"Alright then." Edward takes a deep calming breath, trying to restrain the counterarguments that are on his tongue. "Where shall we start? Which mountains could be part of the riddle?" he asks, hoping to calm her down with planning their next move.

In his head, he recites the Oracle's words again while peering over the map. _"There are many paths, many false trails but she will find those that live beneath the mountains..._"

"I think the Northern Mountains would be the logical choice." She points to a great range that spans the norther border on the map, a great shelf of mountains separating Aeland from Ruskya. "There are no human settlements and, therefore, no vampire settlements. Even with their desire to protect people, they would have wanted to stay as far away from their persecutors as possible. There are only a few traveled passes which would make it isolated and protected and a great place to get lost for a couple centuries."

"According to the Book of Blood that Carlisle had been translating, the Ainmhithe fled over those mountains," Edward muses, nodding his head in agreement with her. "That shall be our first destination then." He begins to fold the map, continuing to ignore the glare she is directing at him.

"Are you thinking of starting now?" she asks, her voice filled with incredulity, then folds her arms across her chest.

"Why not?" He shoves the map back into his pack and starts scanning the room for the rest of his possessions. "We have a direction, there's no reason not to begin our search now."

"It's almost sunset again." She tilts her head slightly at him, almost challenging him in her stare.

"And?" He can't believe that she is stalling when they seem to be on the right path. Does she not want to find her people? Save the humans? It's not like he needs sleep, and he is full of restless energy. Why wouldn't she want to start right away?

"In case you have forgotten, Edward, I killed two Others yesterday. And more will be returning to account for the scouts' absence. It won't be safe out there tonight."

"Won't be safe for whom?" His irritation rises with the thought that she now seems afraid of the creatures that she single-handedly defeated. "It's not like you can't fight them."

"So, what am I now,_ your _protector?" she asks defensively, the volume of her voice rising. "The energy I use to defeat them is not so easily replenished. I wouldn't be able to stop another attack like yesterday's."

"Oh," Edward says, defeated. This hopeful alliance isn't looking quite so promising if she can only kill one or two a day. How are they going to defeat an army?

"Plus, they would send more to investigate. They will easily find my energy signature if we venture outside and be able to follow it to us."

With this, flashes of last night's attack flood Edward's mind, and his anxiety returns. Glancing at the dark corners of her living quarters, he imagines the oozing darkness of an Other within the black.

"They can follow us here?," he asks, his nerves getting the best of him. "Should we leave now for Winterswijk?"

"You want to lead them to your city?" Her eyes widen in shock. "That would be an Other's dream. A single place filled with energy and your defenseless people perfect for the taking."

He stops, hoping she won't chastise him for not thinking about the risk to the humans. The truth is that he had only thought of saving himself and her, and at that moment, he didn't care much if a couple humans were taken. The problem is that the death toll would most likely be larger than that, and he also has his coven to consider.

"No, I don't want them in my city," he confesses eventually, actual worry for his coven and his way of life infusing his voice. "But what stops them from coming here?" he finally asks, glancing around again, trying to be nonchalant.

"Me," she answers simply, and she raises one eyebrow at him, her dark eyes flashing.

"But how-"

"There is more than just a cellar door protecting us, Edward."

He stares at her, wondering exactly how much he still does not know about her, and he worries that it's an incredible amount. And the few things he does know about her, he can't piece together into anything useful. He wants to ask her a million questions, but is unable to devise any that he believes she would be willing to answer.

He sighs in frustration, and she glances at him sharply. He hopes to make amends, trying to return to the uneasy truce they once shared. "Alright, we will leave in the morning then. What shall we do in the mean time?"

"I don't care what you do, vampire, but I have to sleep," she responds, moving over to the small cot and climbing under the thick blanket.

He stares at her in shock. She has to sleep? And, more importantly, she already trusts him enough to sleep with him here? Perhaps convincing her to fight for him will not be as difficult as he has feared, if she is already willing to lower her defenses.

As if she hears his thoughts she calmly explains, stifling a yawn or two. "I may be immortal, Edward, but I'm not dead. And you will not be able to leave this place or touch me while I sleep, so don't even attempt it."

Her words sink into him like knives, slicing through his thin hope that she had changed her mind about him. She still sees him as the enemy. He is trapped here and she doesn't trust him at all.

"I wouldn't touch you," he seethes, stepping back to the table, angry at her and his foolish predecessors for creating this mistrust. Pulling his map from his pack again, he scans for any new connection, although he already has the entire terrain stored in his perfect memory.

Just as he thinks she has fallen into sleep, she breaks the silence. "I'm not saying you would, but I'm not about to take any chances," she says around another yawn, snuggling deeper into the blanket as he turns.

"You don't trust me," he whispers, alarmed that he is actually perturbed by this revelation. Why should he care if this Ainmhithe trusts him? In all honesty, the only part that worries him is that she would convince the rest of her tribe, if they can locate them, to abandon him and his country to the Others. Which she still might.

"No, I don't trust you," comes her drowsy reply and she almost immediately falls into sleep, her breaths and heartbeat evening out.

Edward watches her for a long time, for some reason unable to tear his eyes away from her. He considers briefly attempting to go outside, but decides he should not test her boundaries or patience until she trusts him more.

She sleeps comfortably for a few hours, her soft, rhythmic breathing the only noise as he continues to peruse the map. He finds a suitable pass into the mountains that will give them access to the great range, where they can hopefully find some sign of the rest of the Ainmhithe. Edward is not confident that they will agree to help, but he must do all he can for his coven, for the ones he loves.

I'sabel's heart rate begins to accelerate, her breathing becoming erratic. Wondering if she is waking, he turns but finds her struggling in her sleep, her brow furrowed and her hands tense and grasping at her blanket.

_Is this a nightmare? Some kind of magic? _Edward continues to watch, slightly worried as she continues to twist and turn.

Suddenly she sits straight up on the cot, her piercing scream echoing through the tight quarters. She is trembling with fear and has a distant look in her eyes as if reliving a moment of great terror. In spite of all his misgivings and her mistrust, he cannot help but feel concern for her.

Watching her with a level gaze, he betrays nothing of his inner thoughts. Eventually she returns his stare, abject loathing and hatred in her eyes, and he somehow resists cringing away from the intensity.

She rolls to her side, the moment between them broken, and Edward turns back to his map, wondering if he can salvage this tentative relationship. If all she ever sees is a monster, he worries she will not help him. He realizes that if he wants her assistance, to convince her people that an alliance would be beneficial to everyone, then he has to convince her that he wants to protect the humans as well. Which he does to a certain extent, but not for the altruistic reasons she does.

He sees no merit in humans. They are short-lived, highly emotional beings that are prone to fits of passion and evil. They are weak, requiring a strong hand and a strong leader to keep them at peace and productive.

Without them, though, Edward has no kingdom. Without the people, he would be just as ruthless and lawless as the Southern covens, and he has no desire to live like those barbarians. He is caught between his way of life and what he must do. He needs to defeat the Others, and he knows that she will be essential to accomplishing this.

Therefore, he needs her to believe that his way of life has changed.

He turns back to her, watching her chest rise and fall with her even breathing. He quietly continues his observations, and her sleep seems peaceful without any further interruptions. Falling into a slightly trance-like state, he reviews the riddle and the map with the potential paths the Ainmhithe may have taken. It's painfully obvious that this journey will not be easy, and her tribe will surely be difficult to find. He hopes that he is choosing the correct path by following I'sabel, but his head is telling him it's the only logical choice.

He hears a deep inhalation and a soft sigh, and I'sabel rolls over to face him, her eyes instantly alert and her voice clear.

"We must pack," she announces. "It is time."


	14. Chapter 13  The Hunt

**A/N:** Epic thanks to LyricalKris for the pre-read and to theladyingrey42 for her beta magic. Without these girls, this story would not be what it is... Thank you to all that are reading and reviewing - I treasure each one.

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>**

**13**

I'sabel rolls off the cot in one smooth motion, standing and stretching as Edward regards her uncertainly. The vehemence in her eyes from when she woke from her nightmare has dissipated somewhat with the coming morning, but he can still feel her caution.

He gives her a small smile, hoping to ease her worries. Edward knows that he will get nowhere with her tribe if she doesn't believe he is on her side, that they all have common goals.

Ignoring his smile, she walks toward the cupboard to grab a few jars and drops them in a nearby worn canvas bag. "I need to gather a few things, but we should be able to leave with the sunrise."

Edward nods his head, unwilling to break his silence just yet. He returns the map to his pack, rolling it with the oiled leather to prevent moisture from damaging the precious markings.

As he watches her place a few additional supplies into her bag, he thinks about his coven back in Winterswijk. What started as a day trip has turned into four days, and who knows how many more he will be spending in the wilds before he can return to them. He hopes that they are well and have been able to control or stop the attacks. Somehow, he knows this is not the case and feels a need to get back there as soon as possible. If the Ainmhithe are not easily found in the Northern Mountains, all may be lost.

"Ready?" I'sabel's voice interrupts his musings, and he nods his head before shouldering his pack, watching as she slings the leather straps of her bag across her body before striding to the stairs. Behind them, the sconces wink out, darkness following them to the exit.

They emerge into the cool morning air, the sky overhead a deep blue that is starting to lighten in the east. Edward takes a deep breath automatically, scenting the air for nearby creatures while searching with his mind for any sentient beings.

I'sabel turns back to the door, closing it quickly and restoring the protective wards around the edges, sealing the entrance. She replaces the brush over the top, effectively hiding the door from anyone who is not searching for it.

She stands and readjusts her straps across her shoulder before turning to regard Edward. She stares at him a beat too long and then strides across the clearing without a word, entering the forest via a thin path to his left. He follows behind her, and she increases her speed until they are running at a comfortable pace, the trees becoming almost a blur along the trail. Although it's still not as fast as what Edward is typically capable of, he is grateful. With his injuries, a dull throbbing cold that still encircles his arm and leg, he is not going to complain about the slower speed.

"You'll need to hunt again soon," she says quietly in front of him, not pausing in her fast strides. "The Other's touch hasn't completely healed, but the blood will help, and I brought the salve for later." She turns slightly, and he feels her assessing eyes on him, but he doesn't respond except for a quick nod of his head.

Although he isn't thirsty, he takes her advice seriously and begins appraising the woods in a new way, not just looking for danger, but trying to find a suitable creature to feed from. As they run, they also continue to discuss the riddle from the Oracle and what clues may lead them to her tribe.

"We should take the map and draw quadrants on it," she suggests at one point. "I think it would be easiest to have a methodical plan to make sure we don't miss any potential places for them to hide."

Edward dismisses her idea immediately "That would take too much time, and that is definitely the one thing we are running short of. The Others have already been in my city. How long until they get enough energy to bring their army?" He has spent most of his existence not worrying about time or the passage of it, and now it seems that he doesn't have a single second to waste.

He hears her huff quietly in front of him, but he plows ahead with his idea. "I think we can eliminate certain areas as being unlikely based on the size of the tribe and the terrain in the areas."

I'sabel comes to complete stop so suddenly that it takes several seconds before he realizes she's not with him. He cautiously returns to her side, confused and unaware of what he said that caused her to halt so quickly.

"But that's part of the problem, isn't it?" she asks quietly, staring down at the ground and shifting her weight back and forth. She looks up at him, a painful loneliness in her eyes. "I don't know how many there are or if any of them survived at all. There could be two or two hundred. I have no idea what I'm looking for."

Edward's mind reels with the possibility of stumbling upon the unknown hiding place of two hundred Ainmhithe, who in all likelihood will not be pleased to see him.

She's also made a valid point - two of her people could definitely hide in different places than two hundred. He sighs loudly and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. They need to figure out the rest of the riddle or they risk wandering in those mountains, which may not even be the right mountains, for years.

He murmurs the riddle under his breath again, "_Seek the spike that splits the maw. She who laps the water beneath will be your salvation or your end. There are many paths, many false trails, but she will find those that live beneath the mountains..._"

Edward paces in a circle, watching I'sabel frown, obviously trying to puzzle out the mystery herself. Although he isn't really thirsty, he is suddenly overcome with a strong urge to hunt, to just lose himself in his instincts and, hopefully, let his brain continue working on a solution.

"I'm going to hunt." Her eyes cut sharply to him, and he holds up his hands in surrender. "Only animal, no humans, promise." Internally, he's grumbling at his compromise, but he knows that she will stop helping him immediately if he wavers at all. Her eyes focus on his face as if trying to see into his mind, and eventually she nods once before taking off her bulky bag and setting it on the ground.

"I'll have a meal while we're stopped then." She glances around, finds a suitable fallen log and lightly perches on the edge.

He nods in response and turns toward the faint sound of hooves pawing at the ground from over the next hill. He runs towards the sound, catching the elk's musky scents on the air shortly afterward. But then he senses something more, something sweeter but still decidedly animal.

A predator. A bear. So much better than the elk, if he recalls his forays with Carlisle correctly. Carnivores are a little less bitter, the grass diluted down another step. He finds the bear near a small stream, snuffling along the edges and turning over rocks. Jumping on the creature without a moment's pause, Edward wraps his arms around the burly neck and snaps it in two before slicing through the thick skin to drain its blood.

The dense liquid pours down his throat and fills his stomach while a pseudo-warmth spreads across his body. Once again, he feels the cold from the Other's attack recede from his limbs and wonders how long until it will return, how long will this injury have a grip on him.

When he has finished, he returns to where he left I'sabel, sitting and rummaging through her pack. Stepping onto the narrow path, he finds her still atop the log, basking in the sunshine filtering through the trees. Her head is tipped back and her eyes are closed, a small blissful smile on her full lips.

His breath catches in his throat. Seeing her like this, she seems so vulnerable and relaxed, even though he knows that appearances are deceiving when it comes to her. He admires her raw, earthly beauty as he approaches quietly, hoping that he won't disturb her meditation.

"You can stop trying to sneak up on me, Edward," she calls out, her voice crystal clear although she hasn't moved anything except her mouth.

He starts, a little surprised she knew to have been caught. "How did you know I was here?"

"You are not the only one with abilities," she explains, although it's hardly an explanation.

"I think you have definitely dispelled that myth, I'sabel. Could you sense me?" he asks, curious about the extent of her powers.

"No, nothing so spectacular as that." She shakes her head and lowers her gaze, seemingly looking straight into his soul, if he had one. "I can smell you, especially after you've just hunted."

Her sharp eyes look him over, starting at his boots and finally returning to stare at his face, and he squirms under her scrutiny.

"Bear, was it?" she asks, her eyes narrowing a fraction.

He starts, caught completely off-guard by her question. "What?"

"You killed a bear, yes?"

"Yes," he responds shortly, wondering how she knew and where this line of questioning is headed.

"I can smell him on you, too. A predator is a good choice right now. I'm sure that will help with your strength and fighting the touch's effects. How are you feeling?" I'sabel asks, digging into her bag again and diverting her scorching gaze from him.

Edward relaxes while she is distracted, feeling the tension leaving his shoulders. "I am..." He pauses to truly assess himself before answering. "I think I am better, definitely not one hundred percent, but better." He realizes that he's rubbing absently at his wrist and stops, looking up to see the motion did not escape her notice either.

"I should apply the salve." She holds up the jar and beckons him to her. "Just a small amount this time, and then we can see how it feels tomorrow."

He moves to her side, sitting lightly next to her on the log. She grabs his arm with no warning, causing him to jerk slightly, pulling her into him and wrenching his arm free. He forces himself to relax quickly after he realizes what he's done, but he shifts to maintain the space between them.

"Sorry," he says, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"No, I'm sorry," she replies, rolling her eyes slightly. "I should know better than to just grab hold of a vampire. May I examine your wrist please?"

Edward nods and pulls up his sleeve before presenting his arm for inspection. She hums as she runs her fingers lightly over his skin, the warmth of her touch pulsing into him. He can see a slight darkening at the wrist, but the black tendrils are much fainter. "Yes, I think another application of the salve is necessary, but it does seem to be healing."

After rubbing the ointment into his wrist, she inspects his leg, declaring that is on the mend as well. "You'll be good as new by tomorrow or the next day at the latest."

While Edward is happy that he is healing, it also worries him that two Others could incapacitate him so quickly and thoroughly that it has taken _days _to recover. What could an army of Others do? His mind recoils from the thoughts of the utter destruction a small group of Others could accomplish. He needs this mission to work. He needs to find a weapon to stop this madness. He needs an answer to the question burning through him: How do we survive the coming war?

After I'sabel repacks her bag, they resume their run toward the mountains, heading invariably north and slightly east.

As the sun dips lower in the sky, they stop to scan the map for a suitable place to stay for the night. If the place is sheltered and small, then I'sabel's wards will protect them from the Others and anyone else wishing them harm. They eventually find a small cave, and Edward shivers slightly remembering his last venture into a dark, damp rock enclosure. I'sabel sends him to gather some wood and, although he is hesitant to start a fire, she assures him it is necessary for tonight.

When he returns with an armful of timber, she is kneeling quietly at the wall, etching small designs in the rock with a long, curved, red-handled knife. He sets the wood in the back near their packs before sitting back on his haunches to watch her work. Along with the marks from the knife, he watches her fingers form intricate patterns as she whispers foreign words. When the last words are spoken and she stands from her work, there is a faint yellow glow from the runes and across the cave entrance. A slight warmth settles over him, and he looks up at her questioningly.

"I feel something." He runs his fingers over his arms, trying to touch this invisible layer that seems to fit to his skin.

"That's just the magic," she says dismissively. "We will be safe tonight from any direction."

He nods at her, happy for her protection and stifling a shudder as he remembers the Others seeming to seep up from the rock itself. She picks up some of the wood and moves to one side of the entrance, forming a small circle in the rock floor with her knife before setting up the sticks.

"The fire will assure the wards will not fail before morning, and the circle will prevent the fire from spreading." She sets the small sticks in a type of tall triangle, placing larger logs around the edges. She glances up at him before speaking a word and smiles when he jumps as the wood alights quickly. "I know that vampires have an aversion to fire, but don't worry. It can't get to you unless I let it."

Somehow, Edward is not entirely comforted by her guarantee.

He watches as she produces a small pot and a bag that smells like human food from her pack. Wrinkling his nose at the scents that are suddenly filling the small space, he edges towards the cave entrance, nervous about the fire but needing the fresh air.

I'sabel sits on a small, flat rock, slicing up some kind of root vegetable into the pot. She glances up at him as he leans towards the entrance, careful of the wards, and takes a few deep breaths.

"You don't need to worry, you know," she comments offhandedly, while putting the pot on the fire.

He stiffens, thinking that she is somehow reading his mind and all of his anxiety. "Worry about what precisely?"

"About the wards," She gestures vaguely at the cave entrance. "They keep things that want to harm us out. We can walk in and out without any problems." She pokes the now-sizzling vegetables with her fork, flipping them. "Unless you intend on harming me," she adds seriously, and he turns to her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I wouldn't dream of harming you," he replies after recovering from his shock. Turning back to the cave's entrance, he scans the growing darkness and avoids her prying eyes.

She makes a non-committal noise in the back of her throat and spears the vegetables onto a plate with cheese and bread. She eats quickly, not wasting a scrap and is soon standing and striding out the door with her pan and plate in hand.

"I'll be back after I wash these in the river," she says, already setting off down the hill toward the rushing water.

Although Edward's nerves are increasing as the land grows darker, when I'sabel returns she suggests they both venture forth to gather pine boughs to sleep on. Edward follows her into the forest, explaining that he never sleeps, but she continues to cut more branches for him.

"It would make me feel better," she insists so he finally consents, wanting to keep her happy and agreeable.

When they return to the cave, once again there is a wash of warmth that surrounds Edward as he steps through the entrance and through her magical protection.

"Do they always feel like that?" he asks, curious if all of her magic is warm like the ointment and the wards.

"What feel like what?" she asks, turning to face him while kneeling and arranging the branches to make her bed.

"Your magic, I'm assuming," he begins.

"Wait," she interrupts, pausing in her task. "You can sense the wards now? Different from when I set them?"

"No, it's the same, but I felt it again when we re-entered the cave."

Her eyes widen as he explains. "What do you feel exactly?"

"A slight warmth covering me, like a blanket or a weak winter sun," he answers, knowing his words are inaccurate and insufficient because there is also a sense of security or healing, but he thinks he should keep such things to himself.

"Interesting," she says, although her tone does not sound interested. She immediately turns back to arranging her bed and effectively ending their conversation. Without another word, she pulls a blanket from her bag and crawls onto the pine boughs, pulling the woolen throw over herself.

From her reaction, Edward wonders if him sensing the wards has any other meaning. He vows to ask her tomorrow, when the evidence isn't so warm against his skin, like a layer of protection he can almost touch. He rubs his arms lightly, absently noticing that the darkness around his wrist is not visible any more.

She's saved him several times already. But why? What does she hope to gain? She could search these mountains without him, prophecy or not. Is there something she's not telling him?

He continues to ponder his questions as the fire slowly turns to embers, contained in its small circle, and darkness takes its place. Across the cave with his back against the wall, sitting on a small pile of pine that she gathered, he listens to the night, I'sabel's heartbeat keeping cadence with his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 14 The Debate Over Humanity

A/N: Thank you to LyricalKris for the pre-read and to theladyingrey42 for the beta. Without these ladies, my commas would be hopeless... Welcome to all the new readers and thank you to all you reviewers. You make me smile.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**14**

Edward spends the night perusing the map and trying to ignore her steady heartbeat strumming near him, however pleasant it might be. I'sabel's scent is still unearthly, the sweetest and most alluring he has experienced. No mere human has ever compared.

But, surprisingly, he doesn't want her blood. He has absolutely no desire to taste her. He wants almost nothing to do with her at all, he reminds himself, only needing her assistance so he can protect his coven, protect what is his and save them from a fate of pain and suffering.

Throughout the night, she tosses and turns, mumbling occasionally in a language he doesn't understand, but she doesn't cry out like the previous night. He wonders if she set the wards around herself again, but doesn't want to find out what unpleasantness would await him if he tries.

As the sky begins to fade from black to grey to darkest blue, she stirs, sitting up slowly and stretching. He focuses on the map, making the rough quadrants in his mind according to I'sabel's plan so they don't retrace any of their steps and waste precious moments of daylight. They should arrive at the mountains this evening and can hopefully begin their searching tomorrow.

They each repack their bags and prepare to leave. She takes out her long knife and scratches deep gouges through the wards at the entrance, defacing them irreparably.

"Now the wards are voided and anything can come into the cave," she explains, tucking her knife into her belt.

Edward nods and follows her back down the hill to the path by the river. They turn north once more, continuing their journey towards the distant mountains. As they run, Edward notices that his leg and arm are not giving him any problems, and he doesn't feel any of the seeping cold that had been lingering in his limbs. He shakes his arm experimentally and feels nothing out of the ordinary.

He turns to I'sabel, realizing that this could cut the time needed to get there in half, and they could begin their searches today. "We can go faster today, if you would like. My leg seems healed and it no longer pains me to use it."

She laughs slightly and glances over at him as they continue to run. "I could keep up with you while you were injured, but I can't go much faster, vampire," she says, laughing again. "Once again, a way in which we are different."

Edward considers this, how they are both different from each other, but more similar than he would ever be to his former human self. Then again, I'sabel is closer to human than he would ever be, too. He understands that she cannot run faster, and he cannot leave her behind, so this is the speed they will be traveling.

Then inspiration hits him.

"I could carry you." If he hadn't been watching her so closely, he may have missed her slight stumble.

"What?" she asks, a slight edge to her voice.

"You could ride on my back, and then we could move faster," he explains, not understanding her obvious hesitance.

"I don't think so, vampire. I will not be carried like some pack on your back. We are on this quest together, and you will at least treat me as an equal."

Edward has no idea why she is so upset and tries to diffuse the situation before it worsens. "I would never suggest anything otherwise. I just want to make this easier on both of us and get to the mountains as soon as possible."

"You think we should follow your map, your plan, your ideas," she retorts, a vehemence in her voice that he hasn't heard since their first conversation. "You expect that whatever you say will be followed without question, because you are either feared or loved."

Her words cut through him in ways he doesn't understand. "No! I don't always get my way. We've been compromising at each turn and even the members of the coven often disagree."

"But who gets the final say?"

Unsure where she's going and why she is trying to paint him in such a bad light, he keeps his answer simple. "Well, I do. But usually just to break a tie vote."

"And you think you can tell me what to do, and I'll just jump at the chance? That helping you, one who has absolutely no respect for human life, is something that I would _want_ to do?"

Edward remains silent, no immediate response forming in his head or on his lips. Respect for humans? He'd never really considered it before, even with all of Carlisle's prodding. Some humans are useful to help govern and make things easier with the peasants. In general, they are a source of nourishment and information. Mostly, they complain and want more than he could possibly give.

"Have you completely lost your humanity, Edward?" she asks, quietly, slowing her pace as he does.

"I am a vampire." He growls and comes to a sudden stop. "My humanity was taken from me."

"No, it wasn't. You've just been denying it for too long. You still have a soul, you still have choices."

"We only kill because we must to sustain ourselves, to stay strong."

"No. You know there are alternatives, as you've already demonstrated. I even know some of your clan consistently follows a different way. You don't have to kill those people."

"We never feed on the innocent," Edward retorts, his anger rising. "And leave Carlisle out of this!"

"It's not about what you don't do, it's about what you do. And you _murder_ people for sustenance."

"These people we _'murder'_ are going to be executed anyway for the crimes they have committed. By law. We are simply the executioners and we make sure their lives are not a complete waste."

"I obviously can't talk to you about this right now." I'sabel crosses her arms and turns away from him, but not before he sees the anger in her eyes. "You will _never _get the Ainmhithe's help with this attitude towards humans."

"I have always ever been their protector and guardian. We created the Code and live by it without fail." He cringes remembering a few of Jasper's failures, but in general they are content to live by the Code.

I'sabel turns back around, pointing at him. "The Code is just something you can hide behind to justify your selfishness and your behavior to the people so they don't rise up and overthrow you."

Edward snorts derisively. "Overthrow us? With what? A pitchfork and an axe? These people have no weapons that can harm us and they wouldn't dare. Without us they are easy prey for the Southern covens and their wars and destruction. We keep the peace."

"I'm fairly certain that all humans would live quite peacefully without any vampires around," she offers, staring fiercely into his eyes.

"If there were no vampires in the world, then maybe. But you and I both know that there are far worse vampires out there than me or my coven. We try to be fair and just, and we do not kill only for the sake of killing. Without the Kuhlans in Aeland to stop them, the Southern vampires would have taken the cities and the people a long time ago. And then their lives would be reduced to kill or be killed. There would be no markets, no taverns, no songs, no dancing... no life. Nothing. For any of them."

She stares at him for two heartbeats and then sighs, rolling her eyes and seemingly dismissing him. She removes her bag, moving the strap over her head and lowering it to the ground. Edward stands by passively, watching her rummage through the bag while trying to decrease his indignant anger. He knows that she only sees one way for a vampire to behave, but she doesn't know him as anyone except for what he is. Not _who _he is.

She pulls a crust of bread and a chunk of cheese from her pack, gnawing on the food as she rearranges the contents of her pack again. Standing, she holds the food in one hand while slinging the strap back over her head to rest the pack against her shoulder.

"Ready?" she asks, taking another bite.

Edward nods, still slightly unsettled by their argument and it's lack of resolution but almost understanding her position. If her life is dedicated to saving the lives of humans, then Edward would be in direct violation of that just by being what he is. There is no life left in him; it was burned away in the fire of the change. He likes to think that what remains is fit to be a ruler and that the people are, in general, happy with what he provides.

But, if she feels he is entirely ruthless and a murderer, why did she save him? Why not just let the Others take him away?

I'sabel takes off at a brisk run and Edward stops his musing to catch up with her, enjoying the few moments of actually running at the extent of his ability. They travel in relative silence, only conferring in short sentences at splits in the path as to which is the better choice. The sun reaches its zenith and has begun its slow descent to the western horizon when they first glimpse the high peaks of the Northern Mountains, the snowy caps appearing above the low hills in front of them.

Surging ahead, he climbs one of the tallest hills to gain a better vantage point. The mountains stretch to the left and right horizons and, in front of him, the peaks fade into the distance. Edward takes an unnecessary breath to steady himself before jogging back down the hill to join I'sabel on the trail. On the map, searching the mountains had seemed to be a reasonable course of action, but when confronted with reality, the magnitude of the task is daunting. Impossible.

When he reaches I'sabel, he finds her once again squatting on the ground and looking through her bag.

"There's a village just up ahead, and I think we should stop for some supplies that I might need." She quickly closes her pack and looks up at him. "It may be the last one before we are officially in the wilds."

He agrees and they set off in the direction of the small town, finally arriving at their destination in the late afternoon, edging on supper time. First they visit the local supply store, where I'sabel grabs things from the shelves as Edward looks on, wrinkling his nose at the hanging sausages and barrels of grain.

I'sabel chooses a couple lengths of rope, a thin canvas cloth that looks like it may be waterproof and some food items that Edward ignores as best as he can. The shop owner takes it upon himself to warn them of the strange creatures in the mountains, tales handed down generation to generation of danger in the high passes. I'sabel is courteous as she pays for the supplies, and they quickly exit the store.

She reorganizes her bag with efficiency, although Edward offers to take the canvas as it would fit more easily in his pack. With no need to bring any food, his burden is definitely lighter, and he feels a kind of gentlemanly obligation to help her with hers.

Shouldering their bags, they continue through the quiet village, carefully trying to avoid scrutiny. Edward is thankful that the skies are overcast and he doesn't need to hide under his long black coat to travel with a modicum of anonymity. The sun is approaching the horizon and the grey day soon becomes darker and murkier. Eventually, they return to the trail, but now it is lined by neat farms and small cottages, the dense woods being replaced by large, open fields.

Edward is looking over the land, appreciating the humans' work when I'sabel stiffens beside him, her hand coming to rest over her heart.

"What is it?" he asks, thinking that anything that makes her obviously panic is not a good thing for them to be running into tonight.

"One of them is here," she whispers, and Edward has only a moment to wonder who is here before she breaks into a dead run down the trail.

Edward follows her, easily matching her strides. She veers off the trail and through a field, aiming towards a large stand of stately oaks. Through the trees he sees a whisper of white cloth, and I'sabel turns her path in a straight line toward the pale material.

He steps into the woods, two paces behind her, and he suddenly feels a chill in the air, his leg and wrist throbbing unexpectedly. As the cold creeps across his skin, there can be no mistaking who I'sabel had been talking about.

An Other is close by.

They both pick up the pace, weaving through the tall trees, when a piercing human scream fills the air.


	16. Chapter 15 The Rescue

A/N: As always, thanks to my prereader, LyricalKris, and to my beta, theladyingrey42. And now on to the excitement!

* * *

><p>..<p>

**15**

Edward stays close to I'sabel, his ankle and wrist throbbing painfully now. Ahead of them, he can hear intermittent sobs and wails from a human woman. They burst into a small meadow laden with wild blueberry bushes and see a tall, dark-haired woman stumble and fall, turning quickly to cower before the black, writhing mass of an immense Other.

A long, dark tendril snakes towards the human, and I'sabel races across the meadow, glowing with an ethereal light. "No! You will not take her tonight!" she shouts, grabbing the Other's attention.

It recoils slightly, but does not put much distance between itself and its prey on the ground. The Ainmhithe slows her approach, circling the wary, dark creature and trying to pull it away from the young woman. Edward knows what the Other's touch did to him, his wrist throbbing with cold to remind him, and he doesn't think the fragile human could withstand the touch for long.

As I'sabel crouches before the creature, preparing to attack, Edward watches the frightened, darting glances of the human who is assessing this possible new threat. The human backs away awkwardly, crawling and scrambling on her hands and pushing with her feet. I'sabel squares off against the Other, having gained its full attention, and they circle each other slowly, her gaze never wandering.

The human is almost in the clear, and Edward closes the distance, hoping to get her to safety. At that moment, the Other lurches for I'sabel, simultaneously sending a slim tendril toward the woman who is still on the ground.

"I'sabel! Look out!" Edward screams.

I'sabel reaches for the Other, hot white light blazing around her, and the Other backs away, the tendril receding once more. The human woman is wild with fright, her fear clouding her judgment. When she realizes that the Other's attention is back on the Ainmhithe, she scrambles to her feet and runs in an uneven gait across the meadow.

Edward watches her run, glad that he has one less thing to worry about until a thought screeches through his brain. "I'sabel! Is it alone? Is this the only one?"

Without removing her eyes or her concentration from the battle, she nods once and Edward relaxes. The Other and the Ainmhithe continue to circle each other, gaining speed, and there are regular flashes of light and swirls of blackness that almost obliterate his view of her.

He is fixated on the fight in front of him until he hears another scream from the woods, cut short. He glances from the direction of the cry to I'sabel who is still engaged in her battle against the Other, dark and light swirling between them.

"Go," she says through gritted teeth. "Save her."

Save the human and walk away from this battle? It goes against almost everything he has held dear, protecting one human at the risk of losing the Ainmhithe. As he debates his options, he almost sees the path split in front of him and the Oracle's words float through his mind. This is one of those choices that she warned him about, one that could lead to his ruin.

"I cannot do both." I'sabel keeps her focus on her enemy, her eyes never leaving the Other. "You _must _do this."

Edward pauses for a single second more before making his decision, barreling into the gathering gloom to find the human. He doesn't get far beyond the meadow before he smells it.

Blood.

_Human _blood.

Venom rushes reflexively into his mouth, and his senses become consumed by the heavenly scent in front of him. He continues forward more cautiously, both being drawn by his urges for her blood and wanting to rescue this poor creature for I'sabel.

Not far into the dark woods is a steep embankment, the edge obscured by brambles and fallen detritus. He hears a faint moan, and the smell of fresh blood floods his nostrils.

Behind him there's another bright flash and a low grunt, but he doesn't turn to see what's happening. He needs to get to this human before it's too late and she bleeds out. By the scent of her, this outcome is becoming more likely by the moment.

Edward takes a deep breath and then carefully but quickly picks his way between the thorned bushes, finding a way to the young woman below. He comes upon her quickly, finding her sitting awkwardly against a tree with her left leg at an unhealthy angle and a large streak of blood on her forehead. More worrisome is the gash on her side just under her ribs that is leaking blood through her fingers, although they are clamped tightly over it.

"Please," she whispers before she leans back, her ashen face a deathly white against her hair that's darkened with matted blood.

Edward is at her side immediately, knowing that if he plans to save her, which he does, she doesn't have much time for his hesitation. He licks his fingers, coating them with a thin layer of venom, enough to heal her superficial wounds but not enough to paralyze her or turn her into a vampire. Smoothing his fingers along her forehead and following the gash along her scalp, he can feel it closing beneath his touch. She whimpers softly, and he glances down at her.

"You're not human." She gasps weakly, trying to pull away from him.

"No," he replies, his voice as hard and cool as his flesh, trying not to use up the remaining air in his lungs.

She struggles a little harder, and he grips her arm, knowing that if he speaks more words he will be forced to take a breath. "I'm here to help you. I promise I will not harm you. Can I continue?" he asks firmly while looking into her eyes. Then he breathes in, the scent of her blood sending a scorching madness down his throat.

She nods but begins shaking with fear, and with his gift he sees flashes of the darkness she witnessed above in her mind. Her terror of meeting an Other mixes with stories she was told when she was younger, stories of cold creatures, the vampires, that would kill her if she ever did anything wrong.

"The Other is gone, and I promise I won't harm you," he repeats in his softest voice, hoping that I'sabel has finished off the dark creature. He continues to heal the smaller cuts on the human's head, licking his fingers to coat them in venom and staunching some of the bleeding. But it is not enough for the wound on her side; that is beyond his help. "I need to take you to my companion. She is better at healing than I."

He looks at her, waiting for an answer before she nods weakly. He adds his own fingers as pressure against the seeping wound on her side and then lifts her gently into his arms. He makes his way slowly up the embankment, carefully avoiding jostling the young woman. When he reaches the top, he runs as fast as he can back to the meadow and I'sabel.

Darkness has fallen when he finds the Ainmhithe, who is kneeling in the center of the meadow, the grass dry and crackling around her. The Other is no where to be found, but she hasn't lifted her head yet, and he knows that she can sense him. I'sabel's breathing is rapid, her heartbeat racing as he approaches. The human is still in his arms, although she is quickly losing consciousness and is covered in blood.

Slowly, I'sabel turns her head and her blank eyes stare at him for a few seconds before she seems to regain her focus.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" she asks weakly, anger coating her words. "You are so high and mighty about your Code, but you can't stop your blood lust for a moment to help an innocent girl."

Edward pauses, mouth agape, wondering what she is talking about. The human is alive, he didn't drink from her at all. "She is alive, although barely. I can't stop the wound in her abdomen from bleeding, and I think her leg is broken."

"Stop," I'sabel orders, disappointment in her eyes. "I can see that she's injured, and I will heal her in a moment."

"Then, what-," Edward begins again.

"I can _smell_ her _in_ you," I'sabel seethes, her jaw clenched tight. "I _know _you tasted her. How could you do that to her? This is against everything you supposedly believe in."

Understanding dawns on Edward as he remembers healing the girl, repeatedly licking his fingers to provide the venom to close her wounds. At the time, the small drops of her blood on his tongue were nothing compared to her almost overwhelming scent, like adding matches to a roaring bonfire. He had dealt with it as he did everything else regarding this human, by concentrating all of his thoughts and will on not hurting her or giving in to his urges.

"I can see you know what I'm referring to," I'sabel says coldly, a hard edge in her voice. "Put her down and back away."

Edward begins to argue, wants to explain, but the fierceness in I'sabel's eyes only intensifies, so he slowly does as she asks, aware of the human's many injuries and careful to not jostle or harm her further.

As he backs away, I'sabel hovers over the girl, assessing her injuries and smoothing her hands over the broken leg and bleeding skin.

"Can I just-" Edward's words are cut off by I'sabel with a single look - a look that contains anger, disappointment and hurt. Edward's worry and panic surges. What if I'sabel refuses to help him now? Has he just doomed his people to destruction by the Others? As he ponders his people's fate, other questions grip him with the same intensity.  
><em><br>Does I'sabel have such little faith in him? Does she think he is one to not keep his word? Does she think he is so weak?_

The human has fallen unconscious, but I'sabel's nimble fingers trace the wound before she presses her hands against it. A warm glow encompasses her skin as the scent of fresh blood abates and ends, letting Edward breathe a little easier. She resets the leg, bracing it with some sturdy branches and wrapping it with linens. While she is finishing the final bandage, the woman groans, slowly regaining consciousness, and I'sabel shoots Edward a look filled with barely restrained anger.

When the woman sees I'sabel over her, she yelps in surprise and tries to back away but is hampered by her injuries.

"Shh," I'sabel whispers calmly, holding the woman's hand firmly in her own. "I have set your leg and healed your wound, but you need to stay still."

The woman looks from I'sabel to their hands clutched together. "You are warm," the human whispers, her eyes wide as she looks from Edward to the Ainmhithe and back.

"Why, of course I am," I'sabel says, half-laughing. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He isn't." The woman looks up at Edward without any trace of fear.

"No, he isn't," I'sabel agrees, her voice tight and her eyes still heated with anger.

The woman's voice fills with awe, and she keeps her gaze trained on Edward. "You saved me."

"Yes, I-" I'sabel starts before she is cut off by the woman's voice.

"No, I meant him. _He_ saved me." She looks up at Edward with a mixture of gratitude and wonder, and he gives her a tentative smile.

I'sabel's mouth falls open as she looks back and forth between the adoring face of the human and Edward's slightly smug expression. "I don't understand. You must be mistaken," she says, unable to believe the words she is hearing. The human shakes her head briefly, and I'sabel barely contains her shock before she gestures at Edward with one hand. "But, he's a-"

"I know what he is. But he healed me and then brought me to you. _He_saved me," she repeats as she smiles shyly, if a bit weakly, at Edward from her position on the ground.

Edward takes this opportunity to kneel before the girl, inspecting her hairline for any injuries he may have missed, but knowing the bleeding has stopped from the mere smell of her. "Are you alright?"

She nods her head briefly and then whispers, "Thank you."

"Is there somewhere we can take you? Somewhere safe?" he asks, wanting to be far away from her scent and her blood. He has so far resisted, but there is no need to stretch his restraint.

"My parents' house and my family are just beyond that hill." She points to a low rise in the distance, and Edward nods, standing gracefully.

"You'll have to carry her," I'sabel says quietly, rising to her knees. She looks up into Edward's eyes, a small challenge set in hers. "I won't be able to right now."

Edward nods, sensing I'sabel's waning strength after fighting the Other. As he looks at the human, she gives him a small nod, so he reaches down, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. The young woman curls an arm around his neck to steady herself, and he feels her warmth seeping into his chest, her heartbeat pulsing through his skin. He swallows thickly as the venom once again fills his mouth, but still he resists. I'sabel gives him a wary look and then rises to her feet smoothly, no evidence of her weakness in her stance.

They set off in the direction the woman indicated, finding the small farm house along the edge of the woods, a strong, happy glow of light emanating from the front windows. I'sabel, knocks on the door lightly, and a burly giant of a man opens it wide, allowing the light to spill into the darkness outside.

He gasps at the sight before him, the young woman coated in matted and drying blood, two strangers accompanying her.

"Anna?" he asks, his voice cracking around the word.

"Father," she gasps weakly from Edward's hold, and the man hastens out, his hands extended to take her from the vampire. After gathering his daughter in his strong arms, the man rushes her inside, leaving Edward and I'sabel on the porch with the door wide open, indicating his intent to return. Edward stares ahead at the house, listening to the quiet murmurs and explanations within and pointedly not meeting I'sabel's penetrating gaze.

Eventually the man reappears, a small frown on his face. His expression clears minutely when he regards the pair at his door, but he seems to be at a loss for words.

"She should be fine now," I'sabel starts reassuringly, trying to ease the tension. "Her leg will need to stay immobilized for several weeks, but it should heal straight and sure. Right now, all she needs is sleep."

The man looks warily between the vampire and the Ainmhithe, his quickening pulse betraying his fear although his face remains neutral.

"Anna told me that you both saved her, and I thank you." He glances back into his home before turning back to them, his thoughts solidifying with intention as he squares his shoulders. "Would you like to come in for supper? Is there anything I can get you?"

Edward is shocked at the feeling of gratitude that flows through him, a warmth not from the environment seeming to seep through his cold chest. He did not save the girl for selfless reasons, but this... feeling..., well, it actually feels _good_. He rubs his sternum absently, silently basking in the feeling of right until I'sabel grabs his attention by clearing her throat. He turns slowly, finding her eyes regarding him curiously before turning back to the man.

"I'm sorry. We will have to decline, but thank you for your offer," she responds with grace.

"It's dark though." The man looks furtively around his yard, like he can see danger waiting in the darkness. "And there have been strange tales of creatures in the night. Are you sure you won't reconsider?" the man asks, although Edward could see his poorly hidden relief when she refused his offer.

"We thank you for your generosity, but we are sure," I'sabel says, her firm tone allowing no argument.

"I can't thank you enough." The man's eyes are worried as he glances back into the house but clear when he faces them again. "She is my life."

"Of course. We understand the importance of family," Edward responds, receiving shocked looks from both the human and Ainmhithe. The man nods once and I'sabel and Edward politely retreat, pleasantries of safe journeys and peaceful days exchanged before the door shuts and they find themselves once again alone in the dark.

As the darkness engulfs them, she faces him, her eyes searching his. Eventually, she nods slightly to herself, seemingly satisfied with whatever she found. "Come," she says, weariness evident in her voice. She turns to the road in front of the farm. "Let's find a place to stay for the night."


	17. Chapter 16 The Dream

**A/N:** I think this might be the longest chapter to date... Hope you all enjoy it! Big smooshy thanks to my prereader, LyricalKris and my amazing beta, theladyingrey42. They are awesome.

**Pronunciation:**  
>Ahr'nem: AR-nem<p>

* * *

><p>..<p>

**16**

By the time they find a suitable shelter, Edward is practically carrying a slumping I'sabel. Her weight presses into his side as he holds both packs on his opposite shoulder. She is barely conscious when he stumbles into a small copse of trees, the boughs tightly enclosing the space and providing shelter from unfriendly eyes.

He lowers her slowly to the ground, placing her near the base of a tree and leaning her against the wide trunk. Her eyes are closed but he knows she is not sleeping; her heartbeat is too rapid for slumber. He puts the packs down and opens hers, looking inside for her supplies.

"What are you doing?" she asks sharply and he looks up. She is still slumped against the tree but her eyes are suddenly alert and narrowed with suspicion.

"Finding you some food." He pauses to take a deep breath and collect himself. His anger won't help either one of them. "I'm trying to help you. Why must you always accuse me before you know the facts?"

Her face relaxes slightly and she closes her eyes, blocking him from her sight. "I'm sorry," she answers quietly and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She leans her head back against the bark of the tree. "I'm just so very tired."

"I know." He steadily ignores the little voice in his head that wants to ask her why one Other sapped her strength so heavily when last time she was able to carry him to safety. He will have time to ask tomorrow; right now she needs to rest. "Eat this," he orders while handing her a little bread and cheese from her pack. "I'll be back in a few moments."

He races out into the night, wanting to spend as little time by himself in the dark woods as possible. He gathers some pine boughs as she taught him and brings them back to their shelter, finding her sitting up and chewing thoughtfully. He sets the branches along the trunk of another close tree, layering them into a soft sleeping pad for her. There are plenty of other places for him to sit tonight, and there is no need to be wasteful.

She gives him a small smile and washes down her food with a couple gulps of water from her leather flask. She takes out her knife and stands wearily, weaving slightly on her feet before placing a steadying hand on the tree. Edward had already started toward her in slight concern, but she holds up her other hand to stop him.

"I'm fine. I will only be able to set a couple of simple wards, and I hope it is enough for the night." She wastes little time carving delicate symbols into the trunks of the trees and a small rock in the center, sitting back on her heels when she is done. Edward can see the bone-deep weariness in her eyes when she looks up at him, and she grimaces as she stands once more.

She stumbles over to the make-shift bed, pulling the blanket out of her pack and flopping onto the boughs.

"Thanks," she mumbles and, if it wasn't for his vampire hearing, he would have missed the soft sound. Sleep quickly pulls her under, and Edward listens as her breathing and heart rate slow gradually.

When all that remains are her measured breaths and the occasional hoot of an owl or squeak of a foraging mouse, his thoughts return to the events of the evening.

The Other's attack had, as always, been focused and unhurried, the creature trying to find the weakness in its target. I'sabel fought it off, winning by who knows what margin, but it obviously drained her even more than usual. She had fought off two last time and taken them to safety, even healing him before tending to herself.

What had changed this time? It wasn't just healing the human, as I'sabel had already been panting and exhausted when he found her in the meadow. Are the Others getting stronger? Is she getting weaker with not having a proper rest or meal in days?

And then his mind turns to the other frightening events of the evening. The woman, the human that, in her anxiety and fear, stumbled and mortally wounded herself. In all his years, Edward had never seen so much blood spilled accidentally before.

How had he resisted the warm pumping of her life force seeping between her fingers and into the earth? Even now, venom flows into his mouth at the mere memory of the sight and smell of her blood. He swallows reflexively, trying to calm the burn in his throat and shove the sensory memory into a little manageable ball in his head so he can analyze and scrutinize the situation without the painful recollection of her blood's temptation.

The Code states clearly that taking an innocent's life is not allowed, but there are no punishments in place to prevent such a transgression - hence Jasper's continued slips and accidents. Edward had never considered breaking his vow before, but today it would have been so easy. Easier than anything. She would have died anyway without his assistance, what would stealing a few mouthfuls have hurt?

But she didn't die, did she? She is alive because of his choice, his choice to save her rather than drink from her. He has never saved a human's life before, other than to pardon ones accused of a crime when his unique ability has helped confirm their stories. But then, his verdicts never gave him any sense of satisfaction, never made him feel that he was doing the right thing.

Tonight is completely different. He cannot completely place his feelings, but they are hovering somewhere between pride and accomplishment. Possibly, there is even a dash of selflessness in there. Initially, he had chased after the human at I'sabel's command, an effort to live up to his side of the promise. But not harming humans and saving them are decidedly different things. He had saved the woman with no other purpose than to save her. He did not expect to gain any rewards or achievement. The added benefit of making the Ainmhithe think he was a decent vampire did occur to him, but he hadn't given it a real thought until he had returned to I'sabel and faced her accusations.

He would always be a vampire first in her eyes, never more than that. He feels somewhat helpless with that realization. That no matter what he says or does, she will always view him with the contempt she has for his species.

His thoughts wander to his creator as they often do when he ponders his choice of diet. Does Carlisle also view Edward with contempt? Do all the humans that Edward has drained haunt him as well? Has Edward failed his mentor?

He feels a pang in his chest, an unfamiliar sense of unease, that he has never considered Carlisle's guilt before. Carlisle created them all except Jasper, and their lifestyle choices could directly reflect on him as well. And, although Edward had always justified his actions as benefiting the kingdom, ridding it of the nondesirables, he is beginning to see the other side of the coin.

Perhaps not every human is irredeemable. A swift and sure elimination of the problem had been the obvious solution to both the rise in crime and the coven's thirst. But perhaps that is not the only answer.

Perhaps vampires are not completely irredeemable either.

He glances back at I'sabel, his thoughts warring within his head. Perhaps this is a foolish mission, following an Oracle's riddle with only a thread of hope that he can find the rest of the Ainmhithe in time to save his people and his coven. Finding them is only part of the puzzle; convincing them to help a vampire, a cold-blooded killer, will be the real challenge. How does he hope to ever do that? Why even continue when the chance of success is so slim?

He takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly and running his hands through his hair in frustration before leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes. A small whimper distracts him from his dark thoughts, and he looks back over at I'sabel who is facing away from him, her small figure wrapped tightly in her blanket.

Because he promised her, that is why he will continue. He said he would help her find her tribe, her family, and he will.

I'sabel's whimpers increase to low, anxious moans, and she writhes slightly under the blanket. Edward rises to his feet, walking silently across the small space, wondering if he should wake her or let the dream take its course. As he approaches, he notices her frown and the slight sheen of sweat across her brow in the soft early morning light.

Her mouth opens, and her hands clutch the blanket. "No," she groans and then jerks suddenly, a gasp escaping from her mouth.

Edward can't stand back and watch her suffer with her dreams, and he reaches a tentative hand toward her shoulder, wanting to wake her and somehow comfort her. The shock that jolts up his arm when his fingers make contact is enough to throw him onto his back. He lands several feet away from the makeshift bed and shakes his head to clear it, looking up to find I'sabel standing over him with a wary expression on her face.

"What were you thinking?" she asks evenly, betraying no emotion.

"Y-you wwwere," Edward attempts and then shakes his head again, steadying himself before opening his mouth. He looks up at her, holding her gaze with his eyes. "You were having a nightmare, and I thought I would wake you."

Her expression softens minutely, and she walks over to stand in front of him. "I told you that you can't touch me while I'm sleeping," she whispers, holding out her hand to help him rise to his feet.

He grasps her hand firmly and allows her to haul him up. Once he's standing, he takes his hand back, flexing it a couple times, a little in awe of the tingling still in his fingertips.

"I somehow forgot." He feels irritated at himself and slightly embarrassed that he let it slip his mind. He rubs the back of his neck, but stops the nervous gesture as soon as he notices.

She looks up at him with a stern look before her face breaks into a sly grin. "Seems you won't be forgetting that again any time soon."

Edward chuckles. "No, I should think not."

She laughs, too, finally breaking the small amount of animosity that had crept between them the evening before. They stand there awkwardly, grinning at each other before she stops and tilts her head back, seemingly just noticing the brightening sky.

"Another morning," she whispers, looking up through the branches surrounding them at the light grey sky.

"Another day." His response is automatic, his complete attention taken by her. He can look nowhere but at her, finding himself entranced by her simple beauty in the early morning light. It's as if he's seeing her for the first time. Her features are softer but still holds a touch of sadness around her eyes that he has some undefinable urge to smooth away. Her dark eyes search the sky, and she runs her graceful fingers through her dark hair, smoothing the waves away from her face.

He startles somewhat as she breaks the silence. "Today we will finally begin our search." She lowers her gaze until she meets his burning stare, and she gasps softly.

He can't understand how he never saw it before. I'sabel is breathtakingly beautiful, and strong and opinionated and everything he has always fantasized about in all of his waking dreams. Edward has a strong urge to touch her and watches her face as he raises his hand, his fingers reaching for her skin. Her eyes widen even further, and she backs up two steps, putting herself out of his reach.

He blinks rapidly, seemingly coming out of his trance and realizing his foolishness. Dropping his arm back to his side, he turns away and kneels over his pack, shuffling things in it aimlessly. "Yes, we will surely be into the mountains before noon."

She stands still for a few heartbeats before turning to her own bag. He looks up through his lashes, not moving his head, and sees her moving slowly, lifting some items before replacing them absently. Her shoulders are slumped, and he feels an urge to comfort her again, but he remembers how his last two attempts to touch her had been received, and he buries those urges deep in his chest.

No, she wouldn't want his comfort. He's only an irredeemable murderer in her eyes. She only tolerates his presence because of his utility, as limited as it is. He is a convenient ally. Nothing more.

With his mind set, he closes his pack and slings it over his shoulders, watching as she does the same, holding a small piece of bread in one hand when she turns back to him.

"We can wait until you are done eating," he suggests. He does not want to push her when she was obviously so exhausted just mere hours previously.

"No. I'm fine," she says blandly, taking a bite of the bread. "Let's go." She turns and strides through the line of trees and back to the trail they had been following yesterday. He quickly catches up to her, and they are soon entering the foothills of the Northern Mountains, the great snowy peaks towering over them.

Several times as they are running, Edward tries to bring up the events of the previous day, needing to understand why she was so weak after fighting the single Other, and if there is any way to prevent it or help her fight should it happen again. Acknowledging that he is currently worthless when it comes to fighting these creatures, he surmises that learning some techniques would be helpful for them should they come upon more of them. Every time he begins to talk, she steamrolls over his words or deflects his questions with talk about the map or their location or what to expect when they reach the next rise.

Irritated with her and her stubbornness, eventually he comes to a full stop in the middle of the trail, waiting patiently for her to return to him. By the time she loops back to him, she is out of breath.

"Why are you stopping?" she accosts him, not even waiting to catch her breath. "We need to get to the mountains before dark."

"I know you don't want to talk about yesterday, but we need to come to an agreement, Ainmhithe," he says, steel in his voice and his patience long gone. "Before we find your people."

She regards him silently for a minute but then nods her head. "What do you propose?"

"I will help you find your tribe and you will help me fight the Others."

"I'm already fighting."

"I know you are, but when this army attacks as you think it will, I will..." He stops, needing to regroup his thoughts. "No, my _people_ will need help. Teach me how to fight them, how to be the Protector I'm supposed to be."

She regards him closely, staring deep into his eyes, and he tries not to squirm under the scrutiny. "Okay, vampire. But I have a demand as well."

"I'm listening," he responds, already suspecting her concern.

"You have to change your attitude toward humans, and I don't mean just you personally," she amends as he opens his mouth to object. "No more universal justice by you or other vampires in your kingdom. Committing a crime should not equate to death in your realm."

Edward is not surprised and, as his thoughts have followed a similar vein, he responds quickly and with complete sincerity. "I vow that I will see it done."

She studies him again, opening her mouth before closing it again, seemingly at a loss for words. "Then we have ourselves an accord, vampire."

He takes a deep breath and holds out his hand, and she grasps it, both their grips strong as they shake on their agreement. Her palm is smooth and soft in his, and warmth spreads from where they are touching into his chest. He takes a deep breath, feeling the warmth expand slightly, and slowly releases her hand.

Finally he raises his gaze to find her dark eyes staring at him, and he swallows at the intensity he sees there.

Shaking his head, he gestures to the trail in front of them, seemingly also pulling her back from wherever her thoughts had wandered. As she takes off at a fast pace, he follows, reassured now that they will remain together until the task is completed and that she will give him what he needs to protect his people.

As the trail leads over hills and the elevation increases, the trees change from maples to pines before eventually thinning out, short, scraggly bushes replacing the tall, proud evergreens. As the air thins as well, I'sabel begins to lag, her breathing increasingly labored. Edward slows next to her, not remarking on her decreased speed. He has no need for oxygen but doesn't begrudge her hers.

The trail suddenly takes a sharp left, angling into a low valley before rising between two of the peaks, forming the common pass used to enter into Ruskya. They pause at the turn as I'sabel is flushed and panting heavily. Edward takes the opportunity to give her a break and removes the map from his pack. He pulls it out, flattening it out over a large rock so they can plot their first track through the seemingly endless options.

"I think we should head east first, away from the pass," he suggests, looking over at I'sabel whose breathing is slowing, the color receding from her face. She nods and then steps closer to inspect the map as well. Edward takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent deep into his lungs and relishing its flavor on the back of his tongue. His eyes close involuntarily, and he wonders briefly what he thinks he's doing.

I'sabel clears her throat, interrupting his musings, and he opens his eyes to find her staring at him, her eyes focused on his mouth. He licks his lips nervously and then returns to the map. "Perhaps we can search these first two peaks." He points to the map and follows the range until the next pass. "We can take a small break there and then cross the next four before dark."

"That sounds good for now," she agrees. "I can't help but think they would be deeper into the mountains, possibly even near the Rift Gorge."

On the map, the gorge carves through the middle of the mountains, dug deep by the wide and fast Ahr'nem River that has been gouging the earth's surface for millennia. The swift waters race along rapids and falls, continuing the quick decent from their source in the tallest mountains to the sea. Her point is well-made as the gorge lies deep within the mountains, surrounded by dense, unexplored wilderness with few areas of access as bridges were only built for the mountain passes.

"Let's see what we find today," he says slowly, thinking as he's speaking. "If we see nothing, no signs of them at all, then we can push deeper into the range."

I'sabel nods and he refolds the map, carefully sliding it into his pack. Her breathing and heart rate have returned to normal, so Edward feels it is once again safe for her to run. They cover the distances quickly, leaping from rock to rock on their ascents and then scurrying down the far side of each mountain. After the second descent, they pause at the base of a large rock with soft tufts of moss on the ground on the shady side. They both set down their packs and sit on the spongy ground. I'sabel eats a few bites of bread and cheese before lying back in a patch of moss.

"Do you mind if I shut my eyes for a few moments?" she asks, her lids already drooping lazily.

"Not at all," Edward responds. "Please rest. I'll wake you in an hour?"

She nods at him and curls up on the moss, falling asleep almost instantaneously. When unconsciousness claims her and the tension seeps from her body, he almost kicks himself for not realizing how fatigued she actually was. She obviously did not get the sleep she needed the previous night, and he shouldn't have pushed her so hard at this high elevation.

As Edward waits, he pulls the map from his pack again, considering the gorge and its river. He should trust her instincts more as she probably knows what her people would seek, but something tells him that it won't be that easy. They have remained hidden for a long time, despite her searching, for a reason.

Soon I'sabel stirs on her own, opening her eyes in the bright afternoon light and blinking at him. She stretches leisurely and gives him a small smile before sitting up.

"Did I sleep too long?" she asks, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"No, you could rest longer, if you'd like," he responds, watching her lithe body twist as she stretches.

"I feel much better actually. In fact, let's try to tackle those last peaks before sundown. I'd rather not be in the open when the sun sets."

He agrees with her silently, grabbing his pack and readying himself in seconds. She is a little slower to rise, but not by much. Within minutes they are climbing the next peak finding no signs of intelligent life.

The entire first day they find nothing, only a small cave in which to rest for the night. They pause only to rest, setting off again as the sun crests the eastern horizon. They scale peak after peak, discover trail after trail leading only to dead-end after dead-end. Their days and nights begin to blur together, and their determination and hope begin to fade.

On the fifteenth day since they entered the range, they find another faint trail carved into the side of the mountain, same as so many others, and they pause, as always, to inspect it.

"This isn't a simple goat trail," I'sabel observes, a lightness to her voice Edward hasn't heard in days as she toes an irregularly shaped stone on the edge of the trail. Bending over, she removes a small clump of moss from the rock and reveals a glyph of sorts. She inhales sharply, running her fingers over the mark.

"What is it?" Edward asks, tilting his head to get a better look at the somehow familiar rune carved into the stone.

She faces him, her features revealing some renewed hope. "My people."

..

.

.

* * *

><p>I know it's a bit of a cliffie, but the next chapter is already with my beta, promise...<p> 


	18. Chapter 17 The Falling Star

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so late, real life and all that. Hopefully my mojo has returned and things can get back on pace. As always, thanks to my pre-reader, LyricalKris and my beta, theladyingrey42. And now... (one of) the moment you've been waiting for. (Perhaps more than one)

**Pronunciations**  
>Ana'khim: ah-nah-KEEM<br>Mik'el: mick-AIL  
>Anj'la: AHNG-lah<p>

* * *

><p>..<p>

**17**

She gazes up at him from her position on the ground, and he crouches next to her. "Your people? What do you mean?" He grazes his fingers along the deep gouges in the rock, feeling a slight tingle in his skin.

"This mark here is a trail guide telling the direction and proximity of other tribes. It's a sign." She looks at him with joy and happiness in her eyes, practically vibrating in her excitement.

He doesn't want to point out that she had to uncover the marker herself, that the moss had been growing over the rune, making it unrecognizable to anyone passing. There hasn't been anyone to tend to this trail in a long time. But he can't dash her hopes at this moment when she can still see the evidence that her people did, at least at one time, frequent this particular path.

"Well, then I guess our route is set before us," Edward says, standing again.

I'sabel practically jumps to her feet, stumbling along the path away from him at a rapid pace, and he jogs to catch up to her, catching her arm as she trips again. She pulls her arm away roughly and keeps walking, seemingly unaware of the dips and rocks in her way, only her natural grace or Edward's steadying hands saving her from actually falling.

Edward keeps up with her as she walks tirelessly for hours and ignores her own growling stomach and rapid breathing. She pauses only long enough to uncover another marker pointing the way and then rushes forward again along the trail. As the sun begins its rapid descent behind the peaks to the west, Edward finally stops her, roughly grabbing her arm when she doesn't respond to his words.

He snatches his hand back as the familiar shock begins in his fingers, and she spins to face him, a wild look about her eyes.

"You need to _stop_, I'sabel," he says sternly, and she shakes her head in defiance. "These mountains aren't safe for us in the dark."

"But they're here. I can _feel _it," she argues, starting to walk away from him again.

"No," he says gently but firmly. He reaches an arm towards her again before letting it drop back to his side. "We will find them, but they're not here, not now."

Her face falls minutely, the light in her eyes dimming a fraction, but then it returns with vigor as she shakes her head again. "You don't understand, Edward. This is my tribe, my family. I can feel them." She turns and continues walking down the trail.

Edward takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly and steeling himself for what he is about to say. He runs over the words in his head, trying to make them more gentle but realizing that she won't take it well however he words it. At this point, it is best to be direct. "This trail is old, I'sabel. Who knows when the last time was that it was used? Do not ignore the signs in front of you."

Her shoulders sag, defeat dampening the energy surrounding her. At once he so desperately wants to take his words back, to be wrong about this.

"I know, Edward, I do," she finally admits in a worn voice, her knees folding under her as she sinks to the ground. "But I just want to believe, to have hope for once that my family might still be out there. I just need to know, need to find them."

Edward has never felt such despair before, imagining what her day has been like, what her life has been like. To have her family ripped from her so suddenly and violently, believing them all dead for so long. Then to find a sign of them, albeit an old one, on this hidden trail. He hates that he must make her stop, but for both their safety, they need to find shelter for the night.

He steps closer, wanting to hold her and comfort her, but knowing she doesn't want or need his touch. "I know. I'm sorry," he whispers. The shaking in her shoulders that she has barely contained increases, and he smells the faint scent of tears.

Edward turns away from her, unsure of what he should do and giving her a small amount of privacy. As the last rays of the sun settle behind the tall mountains, he glances around nervously, finally spotting a small cave on a ledge above them. Knowing they need to be within the safety of its walls soon, he grabs both of their packs, lifting their weight easily onto his back. Then he kneels next to I'sabel, her cries quieting but the scent of the salty wetness of her tears still thick in the air.

He allows his fingers to brush her shoulder gently, briefly. "I'sabel, we need to move now. Can you stand?"

She nods weakly, and he puts an arm around her waist as she stands, steadying her as much as possible. He leads her up the side of the mountain, carrying her at times when the footing is less stable. Eventually he lifts her over the side of the ledge and leaps up to join her. They move into the small space, which has barely enough room for them and the packs.

She crawls to her pack, removing the sharp, red-handled knife as she has every night. "I'll just set the wards," she mumbles as she wipes her sleeve roughly against her tear-stained cheeks. Edward just nods, knowing she needs no affirmation from him to set the protections.

After I'sabel has finished, she moves slowly back toward him, returning the knife to her pack and then looking at him awkwardly. He realizes a little late that he has no way to make her a bed for tonight as there are no evergreens close to this altitude.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll sit or stand wherever." Edward gestures to the small space, and she nods tiredly. Taking her blanket from her pack, she curls up in the flattest portion of the cave. Edward settles next to her, stretching his legs out and keeping a small distance between the two of them to prevent any unintentional contact.

She falls asleep quickly, the emotional and physical exhaustion of the day finally catching up to her. He watches as some of the tension seeps from her when she gives in to unconsciousness, but she continues to hold her blankets close in a tight fist, unwilling to let go completely.

He sits just observing her, memorized by her small whimpers, involuntary shivers, the irregularity of her often racing heart beat and the in and out of her soft breaths. Every pleading sound that escapes her lips makes him want to hold her, to comfort her with his arms and his touch, but he knows he will not, can not, do that. Her self-protection spells make sure that he won't be making that mistake again.

He continues to watch her, though, aching with each of her cries. He pauses occasionally in his self-torture, wondering why he feels this strongly for her. When did his feelings for her change so drastically?

And then he realizes that they haven't. He has always been intrigued by her, drawn to her, even when he first saw her in Emmett's memories, or when she was a panther standing her ground before him. He has never felt like this toward any other being. He catches himself before his thoughts drift too far into dangerous territory. He can not think of her that way. She will never _be_ part of his life like that.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice that she has shifted toward him in her sleep until her hand grazes his thigh before tightening in the material of his pants. The heat from her touch sends radiating spasms of warmth through his entire body, the complete opposite of the cold dread that he experienced with the Others' touches. His whole self reacts, wanting to pull her onto him, wanting to hold her forever and smother in her heat.

These are dangerous thoughts indeed.

Edward carefully slides his fingers over hers, attempting to loosen her grip and move his traitorous body far from her reach. Unfortunately, at his touch, her fingers cling to him, entwining their hands as she curls her entire body around his rigid form. Edward dares not even to breathe as he considers what this may mean to her magic. Will he still be considered an enemy? Will she unconsciously sense his unattainable desires and shock him again?

She moans quietly and presses her body against his outstretched legs, molding herself to him. He stifles his own moan, biting his fist and resisting touching her hair to uncover her face. As soon as she is wrapped around him, her breathing slows again, her heart rate is even and calm and her shifting and whimpering cease. He hopes that he is providing some amount of comfort even though he is still fairly terrified to initiate any actual touching. Awkwardly, he continues to contemplate their mission and what his new-found desires may help or harm.

But he knows that his feelings won't come into play, because he won't allow them to.

With this new conviction, he settles back against the unforgiving rock, resting and watching the night pass through the small opening of the cave while trying to ignore the heat pressed into his side. He is calmed by the stars hurtling by in their blanket of night but, in a flash, it is interrupted.

A bright streak careens across the sky, splitting the dark in two.

A falling star. A dark omen and one he had better heed.

Falling stars signal a large shift or change, and not necessarily for the better. Tomorrow will reveal an altered destiny, either his or hers. He steels himself for what the coming dawn may bring and knows that, even if he had had a choice before, now he is certain he cannot betray his feelings when so much hangs in the balance.

Hours pass and the sky brightens, the sun rising over the far peaks and sending broad bands of light between the streaks of clouds. I'sabel gradually wakens, her heart rate increasing as she blinks in the gathering light. Edward holds his breath, once again waiting for her to discover how she spent the night. As always, she stretches slowly, flexing her stiff muscles before turning and stopping, her eyes widening in shock and her hand rising to cover her mouth.

He follows her gaze lower as it rests on the place she just rose from. The blanket is still positioned half over Edward's leg, and it is painfully obvious that she had rested near if not on top of him for the night. She stands quickly, scrambling to the other side of the small space, a slight pink color rising in her cheeks.

"Good morning," Edward greets her evenly and offers her a small smile as he does every morning.

She looks up at him in surprise and then understanding seems to dawn on her that he is treating this as every other day. She slowly lowers her hand. "Good morning. Did you have a pleasant night?"

He wonders briefly if she's trying to be coy, but realizes she is keeping the mood light and normal as well. "It was not uneventful," he replies, thinking it would be interesting to ask her the same question, but decides not to prolong the awkwardness between them so they can move on with the rest of their day. "Would you like to have some breakfast now, or should we get started again straight-away?"

"I think I should eat something," she says while looking towards her pack. Edward hears her stomach grumble forcefully, and he remembers that she barely ate at all yesterday, even with the day of exertion.

"Good. While you're eating I'll take a look outside and see if there is anything new to be found with the light." He stands quickly and leaves her behind in the cave, still looking at her unopened pack in a slight daze. Putting a little distance between them seems like a good idea right now, as she is obviously uncomfortable and upset about waking unexpectedly close to him. Hopefully, by the time he returns, things will be back to normal.

Well, as normal as they can be.

Edward makes a small loop around the trail, looking for any signs that they might have missed with I'sabel's hurry and the waning evening light. He closes his eyes to bring the image of the map into his mind and pictures their location on the parchment. Looking at the surrounding mountains, he recognizes a few of them by landmarks Carlisle had sketched, and it seems they are still headed in a fairly straight path toward the Ahr'nem river.

Perhaps I'sabel's hunches are right on target, and her people are near the water. Or, perhaps they have long abandoned this land, and the stones are only a remnant of their past, long forgotten by them. The rocks now only serving to give her false hope about a people who left her long ago.

Edward sighs and runs his hands through his hair, pulling it slightly before groaning in frustration. Two and half weeks is a short time to be looking for those that have been missing for centuries, but every moment brings the Others closer to their full strength. If they don't find something soon, they will need to consider other possibilities, no matter how painful they might be.

Taking a deep breath, Edward turns and runs back to the cave, hoping that I'sabel is ready to continue their search. He returns to find her repacking, and he eyes her warily before she turns to him with clear, bright eyes and a small, nervous smile on her lips.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Edward," she says with a steady voice, although her fingers are fidgeting with the ties of her pack. "I was just so exhausted, I don't know-"

"It's quite alright. No harm done," he interrupts her. He thinks there is no point in her apologies, and he just wants to clear the air between them and get past the awkwardness. "On my walk, I didn't see anything new in the area that will help us, but it appears that we are approaching the Ahr'nem river."

She regards him for a moment, narrowing her eyes slightly before she nods and accepts the change in subject. "I thought that same thing yesterday, but wanted to look at the map for certain. Shall we continue on our current path then?"

"That seems like the best plan," he agrees, and then helps her sling her bag across her shoulder. He gestures to the cave entrance, noticing that the wards are already scratched through, and bows slightly to her. "After you."

She glances at him sideways and chuckles a little under her breath. "Why thank you, kind sir."

He chuckles too as he follows her down the steep side of the mountain to the hard-packed earth of the trail. He's always enjoyed the playful, sarcastic side of her and is happy to see it make its return.

Back on the trail, they turn north once again, I'sabel uncovering rocks with the same strange symbols on them at regular intervals. Although she still seems delighted to find evidence that her people were once on this same patch of land, Edward can tell by the small sighs and slump of her shoulders that she no longer believes that she will find them around the next corner.

They walk for several hours, scrambling across granite screes, the loose gravel giving under their steps, and hopping across boulder fields. Shortly after they take a break around midday, they come to a large oak tree. Its large branches and immense size are completely out of place amongst the scraggly bushes clinging to life on the rocky ground. At this point, the trail splits into three different directions. At the base is a large rock with many runes, and I'sabel eagerly approaches it, running her fingers softly over the deep gouges in the stone.

"What does it say?" Edward asks as he steps closer, following the path of her fingers as they trace the patterns over and over.

"Roughly translated, we are entering the territory of the Ana'khim, my tribe, my people," she murmurs reverently, and Edward glances at her, noticing the small tears collecting in her eyelashes. She wipes the back of her hand furiously against her eyes and continues in a stronger voice. "The four trails from this point lead out of the mountains." She pauses and points back the way they came. "The trail to the left leads to a larger cave high atop one of the tallest peaks, a place of safety and one that is easily defended if need be. Straight ahead is a rarely used pass through the mountains into Ruskya." She pauses again, running the tips of her fingers along a row of runes down the right side of the broad boulder.

"What about the trail to the right?" Edward asks a little impatiently. "What else does it say?"

"To the right is the main encampment, near the Ahr'nem river and the gorge. If there are any clues about where they have gone, they would be there." Her voice is barely a whisper when she finishes, and Edward can hear the anguish in every word. She believes they are gone.

"Then that is where we need to go," Edward says flatly. "We may still be able to piece together where they went next."

She nods her head slowly and runs her hand over the hard surface of the rock one last time before setting her shoulders and turning down the trail to the right. Edward takes one last look at the boulder, something about it bothering him. Shaking off the feeling, he follows I'sabel up the trail as it begins a slow incline between two tall peaks.

They continue on in silence, but the image of the stone keeps appearing in Edward's mind, prodding and poking as if he's missed something. They have almost reached the peak of the pass, the ground flattening below his feet, when he decides to break the silence.

"Was there anything different about that stone compared to the others?" Edward asks, wondering if his mind was starting to pick up the patterns of her language.

"No, not really," she answers absently, readjusting the strap on her bag. "Although it was larger, it seemed to be the same artist, and it was just simple directions like the rest."

He recalls all the other stones, covered in moss as her fingers pealed away the matted plants to see the runes below. He stops suddenly, frozen in place and he finally feels the smallest sliver of hope.

That's what he missed.

"I'sabel," he says quietly, and she pauses ahead of him, clearly surprised that he has stopped so far behind her. She walks back cautiously, staring at his expression the entire time, her eyes searching his.

"What is it, Edward? You're scaring me."

"The boulder at the fork," he says and then pauses to keep his calm. He knows he needs to keep his voice quiet and steady, fully realizing the reaction this will garner from her.

"Yes? The boulder?" Her anxiety increases, creating a small furrow between her brows.

"Did you remove moss from it?" he asks as evenly as possible. He already knows the answer, envisioning the whole scene in his mind, and he is certain that she did not have to uncover that stone.

He watches her face as first confusion and then a strange half-hopeful expression flickers across her features. "Do you think-," she begins but stops, her mouth opening and shutting with no sounds emerging.

He gives her a single nod, not trusting his voice. What does this mean? Are they about to walk into a camp of hundreds of Ainmhithe that would rather kill him than look at him? Will this be a pleasant homecoming? He takes another deep breath, resolving to follow this thing to the end no matter the outcome.

"I think we should see for ourselves. Either they are there or they aren't, but it's the most we have right now," he says firmly, watching her wide eyes scrutinize his face. Then she simply nods her head and turns, seemingly convinced of his sincerity. Back on the trail, she begins to jog at a faster pace, completely focused on the path in front of her.

They crest the pass and the trail takes a sharp left, slicing through the mountain with tall, sharp, unyielding rock rising on both sides. They continue as Edward's unease grows, the feeling of being watched making him twitch and jump at every small sound.

When they emerge from the other side into brilliant sunlight, his momentary blindness costs them as two giant, black and tan wolves slink into view, teeth bared and hackles raised.

As Edward puts himself between the wolves and I'sabel, he raises his hands to show he means no harm. The growling animals circle in front of them, their golden eyes never wavering from watching the pair. I'sabel's breath hitches, and she lays a calming hand on his shoulder. She steps in front of Edward and shakes off his hand when he tries to grab her.

"Mik'el? Anj'la?" she asks shakily, her voice filled with so much hope. She takes another tentative step forward as the wolves' shapes shift and shimmer, their forms becoming more upright and slimmer. Then, just as I'sabel had transformed in front of him before, there are suddenly two people standing in front of him.

No, not two people.

Two Ainmhithe.

The male, Mik'el he would guess, is tall and slim but broad in the shoulders with close-cropped blond hair, penetrating blue eyes and a small frown on his face. The woman, Anj'la, is also tall and slim, but her long limbs are obviously strong, her long brown hair and dark eyes so similar to I'sabel's that Edward's breath catches in his throat. Anj'la face turns from confused to hopeful to jubilant, her eyes widening as she stares at I'sabel, inspecting her from head to foot.

"I'sabel?" the female Ainmhithe asks, her rich voice full of shock.

"Yes," I'sabel replies, half-sobbing and half-laughing.

"But you are lost," the male interrupts, still regarding them with suspicion.

"She _was _lost, but now she is home," Anj'la intercedes, rushing forward to engulf I'sabel in a hug which is enthusiastically returned. "We thought you were dead so long ago."

"I can't believe I found you after all this time," I'sabel breathes, smiling into Anj'la's face.

"But what did you bring with you, I'sabel? Some creature come to torture and kill us?" Mik'el asks, his fear and suspicion turning to anger as he regards the vampire.

"No, Edward means us no harm. He has helped me find you." I'sabel moves to stand in front of Edward once again, defending him, while still holding on to Anj'la's hand.

"He is not allowed into camp." Mik'el crosses his arms over his chest, his blue eyes flashing.

"And when has only your word decided things?" Anj'la asks, steel in her voice as she joins I'sabel in front of Edward. The vampire can almost hear I'sabel's teeth grinding together in frustration, but he keeps his face as calm as possible, knowing that this interaction will determine his fate.

Mik'el lifts his chin slightly, not backing down one inch. "It seems you have forgotten your duty, Anj'la. Perhaps you need reminding that _we_guard this entrance and we get to determine what transpires here."

She nods her head once, her gaze sliding from Mik'el to the two travelers. "Yes we do, and I-"

"No, Anj'la," Mik'el interrupts. "He is not allowed into camp."

"He has a request to put before the council, if it still exists," I'sabel barters, and Anj'la stiffens beside her.

Edward continues to watch the exchange, frustrated that he cannot intercede but understanding that his hopes of saving his people from destruction rest on Mik'el's decision and the females' persuasiveness. I'sabel's hand reaches for him, and she squeezes his arm lightly when she makes contact. And although he's unsure whether she meant it with comfort or reassurance or to calm him, he feels all of those things.

"I'sabel has returned, Mik'el. Surely the council will want to meet with her and her companion," Anj'la says firmly, and Edward wonders if Mik'el doesn't typically have much of a say in the decisions out here. "If you are worried about them harming everyone down there, we can both escort them to camp."

I'sabel snorts at the suggestion, and Mik'el has the decency to look slightly ashamed at his suggestion that she would harm her own tribe.

"No, you are right. I will guard the high pass, and you can take them to camp," he says resignedly, but he gives Edward another glare for good measure.

I'sabel walks over to Mik'el, who is still standing stiffly with his arms folded, and touches his arm gently before pulling him into a hug. "Missed you too," she whispers in his ear. She releases him quickly, and he turns from the group before changing back into his wolf form and bounding away.

"Mik'el hasn't changed I see," I'sabel comments, turning back to a smirking Anj'la.

"You'll find that not much has." The other Ainmhithe nods her head toward the gorge and slings an arm around I'sabel's waist. "Come, it's time to inform the council that the chief's daughter has returned."


	19. Chapter 18 The Meeting of the Council

**A/N:** Thanks to my amazing beta, theladyingrey42. She is really keeping this story going...honestly. And I know it's a short chapter, but it's very necessary. Also, the next one might be a little while as I'm gone next week to Rome and may not have internets. Thank you to all of you who read and review!

**Pronunciations** - /r/ is a rolled R  
>Er'k: Er/-_pause_-k  
>Char'l: Char/-_pause_-el

* * *

><p>..<p>

**18**

I'sabel and Edward follow the other Ainmhithe down the steep trail toward a deep crevice in the earth, the Rift Gorge carved by the Arn'hem river. The many switchbacks in the trail allow for unparalleled views of the surrounding mountains, each turn another breathtaking vista. Edward is pretending to appreciate the scenery, but his mind and his ears are riveted on the conversation of the two Ainmhithe in front of him, chatting animatedly about their tribe and its members.

I'sabel frowns and shakes her head when she learns about Ainmhithe found dead or gone missing after the tribe was persecuted. She makes a strange motion with her hand which Anj'la repeats after the latter finishes the tale and the list of names.

"But... Father?" I'sabel starts, unable to finish her question.

"He is here and still head of the Council," Anj'la answers with a small barking laugh. "Running the old men ragged on a daily basis."

I'sabel joins her in the laughter this time, and Edward wonders, for not the first or last time, about exactly what he's walking into. The chief's daughter? That might have been important information she should have shared with him.

Although, to be honest about the situation, at the time she didn't think her father was even alive.

When he pays attention to their conversation again, they appear to have slipped into their own language. As with I'sabel, he is unable to hear Anj'la's thoughts, and Edward can only pick up vague impressions of their conversation before losing the thread again. It's strange; but for how similar the two Ainmhithe are, there are large differences - Anj'la is more apt to touch and to laugh it seems, but the most remarkable difference is in their scents. While Edward has always found I'sabel alluring in some manner, Anj'la is as appealing as a deer, which is to say, not very.

He follows them in silence, contemplating this new discovery while contentedly listening to the happiness in I'sabel's voice. Anj'la is still grasping I'sabel's arm as they finally descend from the mountain onto level ground, the great gorge opening before them. Anj'la leads them to the right of the trail, and a large stair carved into the rock suddenly appears before them.

"This way," she says calmly, setting off down the stairs as if expecting I'sabel and Edward to follow. I'sabel glances at him once and smiles before following Anj'la and disappearing over the edge.

As he approaches the stairs and passes between two large boulders, he gasps as a tingling feeling courses through his body. He is standing at the edge of the gorge, almost feeling as if he's on the steep edge of the earth. The river is a slowly moving, shining ribbon at the base of the deep canyon, and the stairs descend to the very banks of the water. As he gazes down, he realizes that, no matter what he had hope, this would not be a quick trip.

After stepping over the edge, he can hear the low rumble of the water beneath. The only other sounds on their swift descent are the quick breaths of the women in front of him and the occasional screech of a circling eagle.

I'sabel point to the giant raptor gliding high above the gorge and giggles a little before turning to Anj'la. "I see that Er'k still likes soaring."

"I told you that not much has changed," Anj'la replies, chuckling under her breath.

Soon, the stairs end at a smooth slab of stone even with the river's edge. Anj'la leads them along the shore, picking her path amongst the boulders and shoals of sand along the water. As they approach a curve in the river, the sheer sides of the canyon wall obscure their view, and two great stones narrow the path so they have to walk single-file. The rocks are etched with runes similar to but more intricate than the ones he watched I'sabel carve every night. They pass between the rocks without incident, and Edward feels the familiar warmth of the protection wards settle over him.

On the far side is a wide, flat area raised slightly from the water level, surrounded by huge willow trees bending their thin branches toward the water and backed by the sheer walls of the cliffs. Filling the space are dozens of small huts encircling two central large buildings mostly constructed from wood and stone with thatch roofs. Outside each of the huts, there are small fire pits often tended by one or two people, smoking or talking and occasionally stirring the contents of the cooking pots suspended above the fires.

As the group approaches, the Ainmhithe stop talking and stop smoking, standing and staring at the newcomers. Edward thinks that they appear like they haven't seen any visitors in a century and then realizes that that might not be far from the truth.

Anj'la takes them past the shocked and silent people, straight toward one of the larger buildings built directly out of the rock face. Several men step from the entrance, pooling out into the waning sunlight but standing in rigid silence, observing the visitors as they approached with Anj'la.

"Who are these people, Anj'la? Why do you abandon your post to bring them here?" says a gruff older man with a white beard. A long scar runs down the side of his face that turns his eye down and the side of his mouth up in an ugly mockery of a smile. His hard gaze falls on Edward, and the vampire immediately feels small in the face of such power and hatred in one so old.

"Do you not recognize I'sabel?" Anj'la asks, distracting the old man from Edward and catching the attention of not a few of the bystanders. "Has it been so long that we've lost even the ability to recall that which we thought taken from us?"

One of the men staggers forward from behind the others, his legs seemingly uneasy beneath him, and Edward hears I'sabel gasp next to him.

"I'sabel?" he whispers gruffly, continuing unsteadily toward them.

"Father?" The slight shake in her voice is the only hint that she is nervous. Her face is completely blank, her eyes almost staring through the barrel-chested man in front of her. His hair is a familiar brown with a smattering of grey at the temples, cut short but with a waviness to it. He stops in front of her, his brown eyes searching hers as he slowly raises a hand to her face. As his fingers graze her cheek, she closes her eyes and leans into his touch.

The man's eyes widen, and he lunges forward pulling I'sabel into a rough embrace. "My daughter," he sobs into her hair as she wraps her arms around his waist. "My I'sabel has returned."

There is general muttering and gasps and weeping in the gathering crowd as word of the identity of the strange Ainmhithe spreads. Finally I'sabel and her father break apart, their faces both tear-streaked although they are both smiling and laughing at each other, touching fingers to faces and arms.

Looking around at the gathered Ainmhithe, Edward can see there's not a dry eye to be found. The young and the old are all rejoicing in the reunion of father and daughter.

"I'sabel, I can't believe you are here," he cries, hugging her again closely.

"Me neither, Father. I have hoped and prayed all of these years to see you again, and here I am. All thanks to Edward," she finishes, gesturing to the vampire standing behind her.

All eyes shift to him, and it's as if they finally recognize him for what he is - as if they had been blissfully ignoring him with the return of I'sabel. A few recoil or hiss, but most appear stunned that one such as he is standing in their midst. Realization hits I'sabel's father at the same moment, and he steps back, trying to pull her behind his substantial girth.

"Stop, Father. He is on our side," I'sabel states firmly, anger starting to color her tone.

"When has any of _their _kind been on _our _side?" he sneers, pointing an accusing finger at Edward. "And how did he get through the wards?"

"He means you no harm," I'sabel starts, addressing the second question, but is cut off by a stern glare from her father.

"There was once a time when we fought together side-by-side," Edward answers for himself, his strong voice echoing in the silence.

"Not you, vampire. I definitely did not fight alongside you," the Ainmhithe growls, curling his lip. "Cold Ones are not welcome here," he continues, giving a quick, harsh glare to Anj'la as well.

"Maybe not, Char'l," the old, gruff Ainmhithe that initially greeted them interjects, stepping into the group and putting a hand on I'sabel's father's shoulder. "But ones not so dissimilar, I suspect."

The elderly, scarred man approaches Edward, circling him and leaning in occasionally, giving Edward the distinct impression the Ainmhithe is smelling him. "Not so different at all," he mumbles again.

He finishes his circuit and faces Edward again. "Did you find our lost daughter, vampire?" he asks sharply.

Edward somehow manages not to flinch and tries to answer in his strongest voice, remembering his mission and his people. "Yes, sir."

"And you brought her to us without wishing her or us any harm?" The old man holds Edward's eyes with his own steely gaze.

"Yes," he answers again, feeling calmer with speaking all of the truth.

"And you did this," the old man pauses, searching Edward's eyes. "You did all of this wanting _nothing_ in return?"

And at this very moment, Edward knows he's been painted into a corner. He has to answer truthfully, not only because this Ainmhithe is watching his every blink, but the woman he made the deal with is also watching him closely, making sure he doesn't make any mistakes.

"I asked I'sabel for help in fighting the Others," Edward admits quietly, hearing the whispers and murmurs echo through the crowd once again.

"Enough!" Char'l roars, silencing the crowd immediately with his voice. "What in the name of Helvede do you mean by this, boy? Why are you speaking about that evil, calling forth our ancient enemy?" As his voice rises he steps closer to Edward, his body seemingly taut with barely restrained anger.

"He isn't calling them forth." I'sabel steps between her father and Edward. "The Others are already attacking the innocents. I have stopped many attacks myself and have sent the creatures to the light from which they cannot return."

She turns to the crowd, her voice rising above all the muttering voices. "Edward did not drive you from your lands nor bring this fight to our people, but the Others have returned nonetheless. And he is asking for my help, for _our _help, to save them. He is asking us to honor our old treaties and to fight beside them once again."

I'sabel's small, impassioned speech seems to fall on deaf ears as the crowd continues to rail against Edward and all vampires, vowing to never fight in a war of his making.

She glances around at the Ainmhithe surrounding her and Edward, and as Edward follows her gaze, he only finds hatred and vengeance staring back at him. Edward knows there is no changing this, and he sees the doom of his coven and Aeland in the crowd's ugly words.

"I call a meeting of the Council!" A strong, deep but feminine voice rings out from the back of the crowd. There is sudden, deafening silence, and the people part as the Ainmhithe that made the request advances to the front. Soon the ones closest to them step aside, and Anj'la strides into the circle, her head held high and her eyes blazing with fury.

"You can't call a meeting of the Council!" Char'l places himself in front of her.

"I can and I have. My father was also part of your Council, and it is my right by blood to be able to call its gathering even if I cannot attend."

There are general grumbles of affirmation around the circle before it becomes quiet again as Anj'la faces the wisened men.

"I have a few things to say before you commence your discussions however." She looks each of them in the eye before continuing. "You are all so scared of the past that you don't see what's in front of your faces." With this she points to both I'sabel and Edward. "They are the present, this is now, and we still have our vow to uphold. If what they say is true, the Others are attempting to take over the entire planet again. If they succeed, then where will we be with our memories and our hatred? We are protectors, and we are failing at that end. He asks us for help, and you judge him before you ask him for his reasons."

Anj'la walks slowly but surely over to Edward and gives him a small encouraging smile. "Why, Edward? Why do you ask for our help?"

"For my people and my coven." With the mention of coven, there are louder, angrier grumblings from the gathered Ainmhithe. "The Others are taking humans from my kingdom. The Oracle gave me guidance and, with the help of the ancient texts, it led me to I'sabel. I know there was once a treaty between vampires and Ainmhithe, but I am also aware of how the vampires and people turned on you. I only seek your help, and I vow that I won't ever betray you."

"What is the word of a vampire worth?" Char'l sneers again, directing all his vehemence at Edward. "The same vampires who held our treaty last time were the ones that separated us, drove us from our homes and helped kill many of us. Why would you not do the same?"

"I have nothing to give you but my word." Edward realizes it's all he's ever had, and his last hopes are quickly disappearing.

"By Anj'la's request, the Council must gather," I'sabel intercedes, stopping her father's retort. "And I demand, as my right, to be present for all discussions."

The old men all give a start at her words, but finally her father nods in consent. "Light the round fire. We will begin immediately." Several younger Ainmhithe scurry away, running for the larger stone building before slipping inside with armfuls of wood.

The men turn almost as one and walk to the building, entering with solemn faces and straight shoulders. The crowd begins to disperse, and Edward turns to I'sabel, confused as to what just occurred and what he should be doing.

"It is no longer in your hands, Edward, but in the will of the Council," she explains. "I will be there, but in the circle of the round fire there is magic, and not all things are as they seem here today. You will have your answer, and it will be the answer for all Ainmhithe."

She grabs his hand briefly and gives it a small squeeze. Before he can respond, she turns from him and walks swiftly into the building, the solid wooden door shutting promptly behind her.

Edward's mind is spinning with how quickly the events spiraled out of control, and he wonders if I'sabel will be able to keep things together.

Anj'la steps to his side, so close he can feel the warmth from her body radiating into his arm. "Come, vampire. Let's find someplace to keep you safe while I'sabel is occupied."

Edward looks up into Anj'la's warm, smiling face and can't help but offer a small smile in return. He nods briefly and follows her toward the river, glad for a distraction while his mind is spinning in circles over the events unfolding in the stone building.

"It won't do any good to brood about it, vampire. What is done is done and what will happen will be," she murmurs as she walks in front of him.

He thought that, at that moment, truer words had never been spoken. But somehow, even though they may be profound, they won't make this indefinite wait any less torturous.


	20. Chapter 19 The Council's Decision

A/N: Thanks as always to my pre-reader, LyricalKris and my beta-fish, theladyingrey42. These two lovely ladies are the absolute bestest. Thank you to all of you for your patience while I was on vacation.

.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**19**

Anj'la and Edward walk slowly toward the river. She leads the way to a bench that sits below one of the ancient willows next to the rushing water. Evening is rapidly turning to dusk, and the last pink shades of the sun are filtering into the gorge, making the walls and surroundings appear to be on fire.

The stoic Ainmhithe sits next to him, quietly and calmly, and Edward appreciates being left alone with his thoughts for a moment. It feels like ages since Edward had been in that small cave, awkwardly trying to ignore I'sabel's sleeping movements. Since then, against all odds, events have turned completely around. Where once all he saw was heartache and despair, he is beginning to feel a small twinge of the hope that he's glimpsed in I'sabel's eyes when they started this quest together.

He glances at Anj'la, wondering at her power and why she decided to stand up for him.

_Nothing is ever gained by staying silent,_ he chastises himself.

"Anj'la," he says, gaining her attention as she turns toward him and away from the majestic river. Her dark green eyes stare into his, waiting for him to continue. "Why did you do that?"

She smirks. "Do what?"

"Ask for the Council meeting," he clarifies, although he thinks she doesn't really need it. "I'sabel would have asked."

"Yes, but now you have support outside of I'sabel. The people have seen that. The Council has seen that. And they know that I cannot be under your sway like she could be."

He nods, the politics of the situation familiar to him. "Then why is she allowed into the meeting while you are not?"

"I am not of age yet," she explains, shrugging slightly and turning back to the water. "But now that I'sabel's back, maybe there will be some changes in the Council."

Edward wonders how immortals decide who is 'of age' but decides to drop the subject and change tacks. "Do you believe me?"

She stays silent for long moments, continuing to look over the river at the far shore. When she does speak, her voice is far away as if remembering a dream. "I remember the wars. I remember the last time the Others tried to claim this world. I was too young to fight, but I was there. Then the humans forgot - and the vampires chose to ignore - that we are here to protect everyone, to help in times of need. The people turned their backs on us. Worse yet, they actively spurned us and then shoved us out of the way."

Edward can see the sadness in her eyes, but even as she describes their betrayal, the grief never morphs to anger or hatred. "But, if all of you were so betrayed, why are you helping me now?"

"Our people can't decide to just forsake our sacred vows because some people centuries ago did not understand. Our vows are in place for a reason and taken up by all of us to protect all living souls. All of them. Not just the ones that are nice or happy or deserve it. You need us to defeat the Others. We need you to bring us back to life again." She looks over Edward's shoulder at the small village and then back to him, although her eyes are not entirely focusing on him. "We are dying here, just as surely as if we had succumbed to the betrayers."

"My coven and I are not the same vampires that deceived you. We drove that coven, and those that followed them, out of Aeland and into the South a long time ago."

"Yes, I know. We hear rumors of the outside world even secluded as we are, although most preferred to ignore the stories. Times have changed while we have hidden here in the shadows. We need to remember who we are and what our purpose is in this world. If the Council can recollect these things, or be reminded, then your prayers will be answered, vampire."

Edward contemplates what she has revealed, and he hopes that the Council approaches this as calmly as she has and with as much logic. Unfortunately, the emotions in the old men's eyes before they went into the building did not give him much hope. There wasn't much compassion or fairness, only suspicion and long-lasting anger and hatred.

The dark creeps in around them, and Edward's nervousness increases, as this is the first time he has been outside and unprotected at night since finding I'sabel. He knows he has nothing to fear here in the midst of the Ainmhithe encampment, but it has almost become a habit now to fear the dark. He is comforted by the calm of the Ainmhithe around him that continue with their lives as normal, showing no fear as they move about their tasks. The small fires by the huts glow brightly and keep the night at bay, and soon small torches are lit along the paths and the main buildings.

As the night passes slowly, there is still no word from the Council. Anj'la keeps her supportive silence at his side as the rest of the tribe eat and sleep and move on with their lives while keeping an eye and ear toward the meeting. Some of them still glance warily toward the spot where he and Anj'la sit by the river, but with time even those decrease in frequency. Edward appreciates the Ainmhithe's company, never before having gleaned so much camaraderie from sitting silently with someone.

At some point during the long night, a young man with curling blond hair approaches them, handing a small note to Anj'la. She scans it quickly before nodding at the male. He turns and runs back to the buildings as she faces Edward.

"I must leave you for a small while. Will you be alright here?" she asks, raising one eyebrow at him.

Though he was nervous earlier in the night, his fear has been burned away by her constant presence. He snorts and waves her off without any worries. Smiling quietly at him, she turns and disappears into the night.

Anj'la returns just as the sky above the canyon begins to lighten, a grim set to her mouth, and she sits perfunctorily with no word to Edward. His heart sinks, expecting the worst and not encouraged by her behavior. There is still no movement from the Council building, and he gets a bad feeling that things are not going in his favor. On the other hand, if they had just dismissed his claims and requests outright, then he imagines the meeting would have been much shorter.

"Come," Anj'la says beside him, standing in a quick movement and startling him from his thoughts. "It is time."

He looks up at her, confused, but then he is distracted by movement in his peripheral vision. Turning toward the small village, he sees people bustling here and there but slowly gathering around the central building.

He stands reluctantly, anxiety overcoming him about what this decision might mean for the future of his people. Without the help of the Ainmhithe, Edward will still fight, will try to push back the Others until he has no more to give, but he knows that he will lose. His coven will die. His people will die. He is as certain of this outcome as he is that his heart will never beat again.

Behind Anj'la, he takes slow, careful steps, prolonging the inevitable as he watches the crowd grow outside the stone building. When they reach the gathered Ainmhithe, the tribesmen let the two of them pass, moving aside to let them continue to the front. Only when Edward and Anj'la are standing at the steps of the building does she stop, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the door.

Around him, Edward hears the heated whispers. The tribe is divided on what they want the vote to be. It seems that half want to go fight the Others because it is their duty. But the other half want to continue living in peace, hiding from and ignoring the rest of the world.

Edward's nervousness increases as does the tension around him until it is as taut as a bowstring. The only sounds are the hushed murmurs from the crowd.

Then the door slowly swings open, revealing a darkness inside that is not penetrated by the growing light of day. A figure steps through the opening and another and another until the men are gathered, once again, at the front of the building. Last to emerge are I'sabel and Char'l, and neither of them have happy expressions on their faces. Edward tries to attract I'sabel's attention to get a sense of what the verdict might be, but she studiously avoids looking at him, keeping her focus on her father instead.

Then Char'l's voice pierces the morning air, ringing out over the crowd. "A meeting of the Council was called to address the presence of the Others walking free once again over the lands and to decide if we will answer this _vampire's _request to help." Edward winces at the tone of the word 'vampire', and Char'l glares in his direction.

"After much discussion and emotional arguments made on both sides," Char'l continues. "We have made a final decision."

Edward's focus shifts to I'sabel who continues to stare intently at her father. The hope in her eyes hasn't faded, and Edward allows himself a moment to believe in her hope, that they will help him and fight by his side.

"Both Edward and I'sabel have asked the Ainmhithe to join the fight against the Others, and we have heard their pleas. However," he pauses here and looks sharply at I'sabel, who gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "However, the Council does not think these attacks concern us. Let the vampires and humans reap what they have sown. They persecuted and hunted the only protection that they had, and now they come to us begging for our help." Char'l turns a hard eye to Edward as I'sabel is flanked by two burly Ainmhithe. "The Council's answer is no. Go back from whence you came and never ask anything of us again."

I'sabel eyes the men next to her and then hangs her head, growling unintelligible words. Edward wonders why she is not fighting this, not leaping and growling and trying change the Council's decision. She turns her back on Edward, the large Ainmhithe following her, and starts to walk back into the stone building.

Edward feels a deep wrenching pain in his chest as he stares unblinkingly at her retreating form. He cannot believe that she's actually walking away from her supposed duty. From him. Why _isn't _she fighting? Where are her compassionate pleas now? Now that she's found her people, does she have no interest in helping his?

"We had a bargain, Ainmhithe!" Edward growls taking two steps forward before he feels Anj'la's warm hand on his arm, firm and restraining. His words at least cause I'sabel to pause at the door, but she doesn't turn back toward him. He can almost feel his heart being squeezed in his chest, his breath harsh in his throat. "You promised me that you would help!"

I'sabel takes another step and Edward lunges. His feet don't even leave the ground before he's curled up in a ball, feeling the remnants of the shock course through his body. Before he can take another breath, a second shock paralyzes him again.

He thinks that he hears a woman's cries above the harsh buzzing in his ears, a far off plea for them to stop, whoever 'they' are. Suddenly, he feels a weightlessness in his limbs and a sensation like floating. He wonders briefly what is happening before all his senses return to him, and the world spins dizzyingly before his eyes. All he can see is the ground and his bound hands. His body is folded over something as he bounces harshly on his abdomen. He begins to struggle and hears a harsh voice in his ear, deep and male, as a pair of boots come into his vision.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, vampire," the voice sneers as a small jolt shoots up his arm. "Just go quietly and don't cause any trouble."

Edward doesn't mistake the threat that was implicit in the order, and he stills, allowing himself to be carried away and watching the ground pass step by step, stone by stone beneath him. Occasionally he feels a warm hand on his ankle, but he ignores it, valiantly trying not to hope again while he is still licking his wounds from I'sabel's dismissal.

She has completely abandoned him for her people, although he wonders why he didn't see it coming before. She has made her choice, a logical one, and he has no option but to go back to his coven and admit defeat. He has nothing. No weapon, no magic, no help. He sinks into a kind of despair he has never felt before, betrayal burrowing deep into him.

After being jostled and carried like an animal for hours, he is eventually flung to the ground at the top of the gorge, just beyond the boulders that mark the stairs.

"Stop," a familiar voice says forcefully, and Edward peers up into the glaring sun to find a familiar silhouette. Anj'la. "He doesn't deserve this treatment. You can all go back now."

There are protests from three males standing around him, but she silences them with a look, standing her ground firmly. "I can take care of myself in case you all have forgotten." She flashes the silver bands around her wrists, and the men all take a step back. "Just go," she orders and they take one last look at Edward and her and turn, jogging back toward the gorge.

Edward slowly looks up at Anj'la as she leans down and unties him. "I don't know what to say, Edward."

"There's nothing to say." He stands, dusting off his trousers and taking his pack from Anj'la, slinging it over his shoulders and adjusting the straps. "The Council's decision has been made." He looks through the mountain pass, planning his trip home and beginning to form his explanation of his failure to his coven in his head. "Now I just have to find a solution myself."

"I am sorry for the way this turned out, but have faith. Where one path ends, often another presents itself." Anj'la grasps his shoulder firmly and stares into his eyes, sorrow and worry evident in the creases. But then he notices something else, a glint of mischief around the edges. She holds up her other hand, palm up, and he glances down, distracted. Sitting in her open palm is a small, pure-white disc on a leather cord. "This is for you."

"I don't need anything from you," Edward starts, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, don't be so stubborn. This is a charm, one that will help you to channel your energy, focus it into a weapon if you will." She waits for him to shift his concentration back to her face, and then he notices the expectant quirk to her brow, the small smile of her mouth.

"It can defeat the Others?" he asks hesitantly, still guarded and unwilling to be so hopeful again.

"Yes, and it will protect you on your return journey home," she replies, lifting the cord and presenting it to him. He takes it with slightly shaking fingers and pulls it over his head, feeling the warm weight of the stone disc against his chest. Lifting it, he sees runes inscribed on its smooth surface, similar to the wards. The warm feeling extending from his palm and over his body is also familiar, like he can feel _her _somehow.

"These are protection runes," he mumbles to himself.

"Yes," Anj'la replies, a hint of surprise in her voice, but she doesn't give away anything further. "This is also for you." She hands him a small but thick scroll. "Read it when you get home; it will not help you until then. And I would suggest not stopping unless you must on your return journey. The necklace will protect you, but it will also take your energy to fight the creatures, so it is best to avoid them if possible."

He nods his understanding, remembering I'sabel's weakness after the last battle. Noticing the height of the sun in the sky, he realizes it is already passing noon and he is still far from home. Although he won't have to stop for I'sabel to sleep, it will still take him a full two days to return to Winterswijk.

"You must go," Anj'la says, raising her hand in the old way of wishing farewell.

Edward repeats the gesture and then holds out his hand, and she clasps it firmly, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you."

Turning from the Ainmhithe, he jogs down the path, glancing behind him once, only to find the trail empty. As he increases his speed, running at his full potential after weeks of holding himself back, he relishes in the familiar lightness and exhilaration of racing so quickly over the land. In contrast his heart is strangely heavy, both empty and weighted down by I'sabel's easy rejection of him at the camp. He had thought they would go to battle together, til the bloody end. He absently rubbed his chest as he ran, as if the sting of her betrayal could be massaged away.

Luckily, Anj'la's gift gave him a small glimmer of hope that he may still be able to defeat the Others. He will cling to that hope that he can save his family, his coven.

His lips form a small smile as he thinks of them and his destination.

Home.

He is going home.

..

.

* * *

><p>I've participated in this little compilation of scary ghost stories organized by theladyingrey42 and Lawngirl (formerly yogagal). A different chapter by a different author, posted one a day until Halloween. I wrote chapter 2 if you are so interested. Check it out here (remove spaces and replace (dot)s): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net  s / 7487985


	21. Chapter 20 The Homecoming

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Just so you all know, we're about two-thirds through this story. Huge thanks as always to my reviewers out there, my pre-reader Lyrical Kris and my epic beta theladyingrey42.

.

* * *

><p>..<p>

20

Edward runs as fast as he can, the wind pushing against him and the scenery flying by unheeded. As the sun sets on the first day, the mountains finally give way to rolling hills and eventually, the dense forest he is most familiar with. He crosses rivers and small gorges in single flying leaps and weaves expertly between the closely spaced trees. The woods are soon broken up by farms that increase in size, with wide roads crossing the land as he approaches the larger cities.

The one thing that strikes him is the lack of movement beyond his own. Although he is running through the night and into the waking dawn, he still does not see a single traveler on the road or farmer tending his land or animals. There are no people outdoors at all that he can find.

His panic rises as he considers what this might mean. Is he too late? Have the Others already begun their war, taking the humans from these villages? His mind races from one horrible option to the next, fearing what he might find when he reaches Winterswijk.

As the sun sets for the second time on his journey, he approaches another larger town and slows his pace. Daring to venture down the road and through the heart of the village, he hopes to hear or see something to give him a clue of what he's missing. As he enters the town square, he sees lights shining from the windows in some of the main buildings, shadows moving within. And then he realizes what he should have been doing.

Holding his breath, he listens for heartbeats, hearing them pounding all around him, soft and hard, fast and slow, so many different hearts. Edward is surprised that there is no rush of venom into his mouth, no blood-lust clouding his senses. His only thoughts are of protecting these people, making sure their hearts beat for many long years.

As his fears abate about the lack of humans that he's seen, he quickens his pace again, a different unease settling over him. Why are all the humans shut away? The scent of fear is strong around the town as well as with...

Smoke. Char.

Edward turns down a small alley, following the scent, and finds himself on a side street next to the burnt out remains of a building, obviously a family home at one point. The adjacent buildings are also damaged and he can see that there had once been a large fire in the center of the street. An air of sadness hangs about the blackened house, and he knows that there had been death here as well.

_So, our fears have been realized, the fires have started._

He had been afraid of this for entirely different reasons when he had first learned of the Others' aversion to light. He had fear only for his own kind, but now he worries for the safety of his people as well.

Eventually, he turns away from the destruction and continues his path to Winterswijk. The long darkness of night eventually gives way to the morning sun and Edward breathes a small measure of relief. As he runs, he pays attention to the heart beats that he hears, and it seems that the outlying houses have, for the most part, been abandoned with the people concentrating in the town centers.

When the sun is truly above the horizon and he knows that he is close to Winterswijk, he takes the opportunity to hunt, which he hasn't done since Isabella had forced him to so long ago. He knows that he will be needed as soon as he is back at the fortress and doesn't want his thirst clouding his judgment.

Slowing his pace, he scents the air, finding a group of deer easily. He takes down two and draws their life into himself, wondering briefly how long he could keep this lifestyle, or if he will revert back to his old ways once reunited with his coven. A flash of I'sabel's disappointed eyes in his mind and he knows his answer. She has changed him, changed the way he feels about humans and himself. He no longer sees humans as insufferable, stupid beings that he has to shepherd and try to keep out of trouble. He doesn't see himself above them or better than them any longer. Humans have compassion and emotions that burn bright and hot for their short lives, and an innocence that only a few ultimately tarnish.

Edward will have to make some changes to the laws, as there are still the evil ones amongst the humans that would need to be dealt with, but they will no longer be sacrificed for his coven's thirst.

He is lost in his thoughts as he begins to recognize the terrain and the small villages. He is almost home. He passes by a village and notices that it is abandoned, no movement or heart beats in any of the buildings, trash and possessions strewn in the streets.

_What happened here?_ _Where have they gone?_

As he nears Winterswijk, the answer becomes blatantly obvious, the stench of humanity surrounding the city almost unbearable and the multitudes of tents and temporary housing hugging the city walls impossible to ignore. He is forced to slow down, jogging through the narrow paths within the encampment and dodging the throngs of humans. As he approaches the main gates of the city, people continue to pour out, and he realizes he has found the missing villagers.

In the weeks that he has been on his journey, refugees have taken residence on his doorstep, spending the nights within the city's walls and living beyond them during the day.

When the swelling throng of people subsides, he finally is able to gain entry to Winterswijk, and he stops, appalled at the state of his city within the walls. The masses of humanity fill every available space and corner, hiding in fear and stench and hoping that the stone will protect them. He almost doesn't believe his own eyes, but the scene in front of him doesn't change.

_What has happened since he left?_

He takes one more glance at the tired, dirty faces surrounding him, and then he runs straight to the fortress, eager to see his coven and to hear what has happened while he was gone.

The guards at the fortress wall recognize him, and only their years of regimented training keep their surprise hidden. The doors open swiftly, and he is surrounded by the sights and smells of home.

_Home._

There has not been a day that he has been gone, although it was a fairly short time, that he hasn't thought about his coven or his home. However, at this moment when he's walking through the stone corridors, his footsteps ringing off the high ceilings, he realizes just how much he has missed it.

He approaches the main room and its large wooden and copper doors a little warily. If Rosalie has maintained his schedule, then they should all be gathered in that room talking about the night's happenings and planning for the next day. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself after his long run and unsettling realizations, and pushes open the doors.

Five startled pairs of eyes turn to meet his.

Jasper is the first to react, jumping to his feet and almost tackling Edward in the strength of his embrace. "We didn't know you had returned," he says, pulling back and looking into Edward's eyes. Jasper's eyebrows rise in surprise, but he doesn't comment on whatever he has seen. "When did you arrive?"

"Just now, actually," Edward begins, walking to the table and greeting the others with firm hugs. Rosalie is the last to greet him, and she graciously moves from the place at the head of the table to sit beside her mate, leaving the chair free for Edward.

"It's so good to finally be home," he says with a clap to Emmett's broad back before taking the offered seat. "Tell me what's happened."

The vampires all exchange glances before Carlisle clears his throat and leans forward as looks of relief pass over the others' faces. Carlisle pauses again and Edward's frustration mounts as he looks at his coven, their minds carefully blank.

"Tell me, Carlisle," he growls warningly. "Tell me why there are villages and farmhouses abandoned throughout the countryside. Why are there people sleeping on top of each other in my city? Why has everything descended into chaos?"

With his ranting, everyone's eyes widen, and Carlisle leans back again, looking at his hands folded on the table. Actually, as Edward glances around the table, he notices that they are all studiously avoiding his gaze.

"I am beginning to lose my patience," he states calmly, menace deepening his voice. After being away from them and facing all of the trials that he has, his willingness to play these games is quickly waning.

"There have been more attacks in the outlying villages," Carlisle begins. "And with more disappearances, there have been more witnesses."

"Of course," Edward accedes, leaning back and trying calm himself and relax into the chair.

"Panic was spreading across the land, and we had no choice but to offer our protection," Carlisle continues, gesturing at the Chancellor. "Jasper returned to us about a week ago, and we opened the gates at his bidding to refugees from across the land. Soon the city was flooded with humans from all corners of our realm and some from the South as well. Now we have no room for all of them. They only come within the walls at night, feeling safer with the army patrols than on their own in the wilds."

Rosalie snorts, and Edward's attention turns to her, raising one eyebrow for her to explain. "It isn't safer, Edward. The Others are within the walls every night, the dense concentration of bodies too much to resist. And we have no way to stop them. Any guard that has tried has disappeared or succumbed to injuries that no one can treat, slowly becoming colder than death as a blackness consumes him. So far, the deaths have all been human as the vampires are much quicker and can evade the attacks. We don't even know if the Others can hurt us, but none of us want to find out."

Edward shivers involuntarily as he recalls the cold traveling up his limbs as he fought to stay warm. "They can hurt us," Edward offers but his comment is quickly drowned out as the argument continues.

"They _feel _safer, though," Carlisle continues. "And that has kept unrest and anarchy at bay."

"Barely," Emmett interjects, his words quiet and mumbled for once in his life.

"We did what we thought was best for the people," Carlisle defends.

"What _you and Jasper_ thought was best, you mean," Emmett continues, his voice rising with each word. "But all that this has accomplished is to put my soldiers and guards in more danger every day and hasn't protected the people any more than if they had just stayed in their houses. In fact, they may be in even _more_ danger here with the increased attacks."

"Well, they are here now, what do you propose we should do? Kick them all out?" Carlisle's hands tightening into fists. Edward watches with interest as Emmett responds in kind, his thick fist landing on the table top.

"No, you know very well we can't do that now or risk utter chaos. But I think we've been approaching the whole situation incorrectly," Emmett continues, leaning forward in challenge.

"But we don't even know what we're up against," Jasper argues, the frustration clear in his voice. "If we knew what they were after-"

"_I _know," Edward interrupts, and they all turn their heads to him in surprise.

"You _know_?" Rosalie asks harshly, finally joining the conversation. "How long until you planned to share this information? And where the _hell _have you been these last weeks when everything was falling apart? You were only supposed to be gone _one _day."

Edward can see how the stress has affected her, and he regrets not being able to send word to them. But he cannot regret his actions, without his journey, they would have nothing.

"I knew that I left everything in the most capable hands possible," he begins, hoping to calm her and to assure everyone that he is not angry with the situation. "You all did well given the knowledge you had at the time, and you couldn't have predicted that letting the people congregate would increase the attacks." He looks at each of them in turn and hopes that his words help them feel a little better about their actions. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I _did _find some answers."

"Well, what happened?" Emmett asks eagerly.

"I went to the river, and we were right, by the way," he starts, looking at Carlisle. "The place was near where I was raised and turned. Although I found more than I bargained for by that rock."

Edward relays the story of finding the panther and then tracking but losing it, at which point both Emmett and Rosalie snort in amusement. He tells about the sudden storm, the dark clouds and the Others' attack. He talks about what he remembers of the fight and waking up with I'sabel, the Ainmhithe. If he were human, he would have blushed at the memory, her soothing away the pain in his limbs, chasing him on his hunt.

"You've _met _an Ainmhithe?" Carlisle asks, intrigued, pulling Edward from his thoughts and looking like he is trying to catalogue the entire story to write down later for the annals.

"Several, in fact," Edward states as calmly as he can, his thoughts racing.

Edward continues his story, summarizing their days of searching in the mountains and finding the Ainmhithe settlement. He doesn't tell of his pleas for help and for I'sabel, but he talks about the Council's final decision at great length. "Vampires were the ones that shunned them, killed them and drove them from their lands. Animosity and distrust for vampires and humans have been all they have thought about for the hundreds of years they have been in isolation. They don't know that the world has changed, or that we are not the same. And the return of one lost Ainmhithe did not change their opinions."

"So the mission was in vain? They are not coming to help?" Jasper asks, his eyes closing slowly in defeat.

"No, they're not, but I've been given information and a gift I think may turn the tides. I've learned that the Others are coming to take over all of the realms, stealing the energy from living things to open a portal to our world from theirs. Then they will bring their army here with creatures that will either enslave us or kill us. We need to start planning if we intend to fight back." Edward levels a stare at each of them in turn, receiving an affirmative response before he continues. He is once again amazed at how quickly his coven assimilates information and doesn't hesitate to confirm that, if they fight, they will all fight together.

"The magic the Ainmhithe use pushes some of their own energy back into the Other, destroying it with the light. I was given two gifts when I departed. I'm hoping that, although we fight alone, we will not be entirely defenseless."

He lifts the cord around his neck, revealing the smooth, white disc hanging from it. "I was told that this would protect me if I was attacked on my journey here." He takes it off and hands it to Carlisle. "I'm wondering if we can study the runes and perhaps use them to make a safe place or weapons of some sort. I'sabel used similar runes as wards to protect us while we rested at night."

Then he pulls the scroll out of his pack, carefully unwrapping the water-proof leather from around it before unrolling it slowly. As he flattens it on the table, he swallows nervously, hoping that he hasn't just given everyone false expectations. Carlisle and Jasper both stand next to him as he begins to flip the pages. One page seems to stand out more than the rest, and all three bend over to inspect the scroll more closely.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jasper whispers, a bit of awe in his voice.

Carlisle leans even closer as if his vampire sight is somehow misleading him. "I believe so."

"Lights above," Edward curses under his breath.

"What?" Rosalie and Emmett yell together, clearly becoming frustrated.

"It's a recipe of sorts," comes Carlisle's distracted answer.

Emmett recoils, obvious disgust on his face. "Like for dinner?"

"No, for weapons," Jasper answers, a light shining in his eyes. "Weapons we can use to defeat the Others."


	22. Chapter 21 The First Steps

**A/N:** Thanks as always to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42 for pre-reading and beta-ing this story. Thank you to all that read and to especially those that review. I love all of your words. And, just so you know, we're on the last third of this story. Eep!

* * *

><p>..<p>

**21**

"Weapons?" Rosalie repeats, her voice full of hope. "Ones that could destroy the Others?"

"It looks like it might be so," Carlisle says, his voice soft and distant as his eyes scan the scroll, flipping through the thin, curled pages.

"What does it say exactly?" Emmett stands, leaning forward and resting his hands on the table, his eyes wide with possibility. "If we can create weapons to kill the creatures, I would have an army ready and waiting in an instant."

Edward looks up at Emmett and sees the determination in the set of his jaw and the hardness around his eyes, even though there is still a lightness and eagerness in his voice.

"Essentially it says that we need to forge weapons with silver hearts, drench them in the water purified by that amulet, and say this enchantment while delivering the weapon to the final fire." Carlisle raises his head, addressing the entire group, his excitement clear on his face. "We can create swords and axes that have the potential to focus our energy properly and be able to kill the Others.

"Potential?" Emmett growls, pounding his fist on the table. "I need answers on how we can fight and win against these creatures. I may be sending my men to their deaths, and you're not sure they will work?"

Edward leans forward, meeting his General eye-to-eye. "First we need to make and test these weapons before I'm willing to give any sort of guarantee."

"Then we will need to train the guards and soldiers on the proper words and concentration to use them," Carlisle continues. "It's going to take time."

"And that is the one thing we do not have, Carlisle," Jasper interjects. "We need to have a plan that can be implemented now. You heard what Edward said; these things will be arriving with an army soon, and we won't stand a chance."

"This is the only option we have right now." Carlisle holds up the rolled scrolls. "This gift from the Ainmhithe can save us."

"And how do you know that?" Jasper asks. "These Ainmhithe have left us with almost nothing. The weapons sound good in theory, but there are too many 'what ifs' here."

Edward turns on him. "What do you suggest then, Jasper? That we cut our losses and run like cowards? That we leave these people completely defenseless?"

"We _are_ completely defenseless and so are they, even if we do stay." Jasper hands clench into fists at his sides. "I think we can survive this, but we can't save everyone. This coven and Alis are my priorities, nothing more."

"But the Code-," Emmett starts.

"To hell with the Code," Jasper interjects, a fierceness in his voice. "It has caused us nothing but trouble and has not solved any of the fear or animosity towards us, as is glaringly evident by the Ainmhithe abandoning us as well. We tried to change and make a difference, and it didn't work."

"No, we didn't," Edward interrupts calmly. "We only justified our murders."

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper look at him with surprise.

Carlisle on the other hand has a small grin on his face. "You've changed."

"Yes, and I'sabel opened my eyes." Edward acknowledges his mentor and maker with a smile before turning to the others. "We have been fools. If we want to be the protectors of humans, then we cannot kill them for our thirst. We may think we are more moral than the vampires that came before us, but we are just the same. We need a real change."

"What? You think we should feed on animals now?" Jasper asks incredulously, looking between Edward and Carlisle.

"That is precisely what I'm proposing," Edward says calmly. "And the only ways we will ever hope to patch things between the Ainmhithe and the vampires are to completely respect humanity and truly embrace the good intended within the Code. If we survive the Others, we need to find a way to bring back the Ainmhithe. They bring balance to the world and need us as well, I think. They are a dying race." Although he hasn't quite formulated it all in his mind, he somehow knows it to be true. "There were no young ones amongst them that I saw. They need us, too."

Jasper snorts derisively, and Emmett and Rosalie exchange glances but do not outright dismiss him. Carlisle is regarding Edward curiously, as if seeing him in a new light. Edward knows that they will take some convincing, but he's never felt more right in his entire existence. And he is certain, if he ever had another chance with I'sabel, to prove that he's changed and that he is worthy of her or her friendship, that he needs to do this.

"First things first, though," Edward continues, refocusing on the most important tasks. "Studying this scroll should be our highest priority. And we should call the metal smiths to the castle to begin work on these weapons. I agree, they could make the difference here." He receives nods from everyone and is glad that they all seem to be on the same page on one subject. "Jasper, gather all the humans you can find that can work with metal, hopefully some with weapons experience, and bring them here as soon as possible."

"It will be done," Jasper vows, standing and giving a curt nod to Edward before exiting the room. Edward knows that look, and knows that he and Jasper will be resuming the previous argument again soon.

"Emmett, I need you to bring the weapons we have so we can forge the new ones. Also, see who amongst your soldiers and guards would be willing to try these new weapons." As Emmett stands, Edward lays a hand on his arm making sure his next words are heeded. "These men and vampires must understand that this could be dangerous for them, but Carlisle and I will attempt to learn as much as we can."

Emmett nods and is about to leave when Rosalie stops him with her hand. "What do you mean these weapons could be dangerous?" she says cautiously. "Could they hurt us?"

"I believe that they could. When I saw I'sabel fighting the Others, she was physically drained afterward. The first time she was only tired and hungry. The second time, the creature left her barely able to stand. I have no idea what we'll be facing when the army arrives, nor if humans would have enough energy to hurt or kill an Other without draining themselves completely."

Rosalie eyes him warily, her brows furrowing as she absorbs the information. "So you are saying that we could make these weapons but then kill ourselves using them?"

"I'm saying that we don't know enough yet. There's more in this scroll we need to read, and hopefully it will have some clues about the cost and if humans can use them at all. At this point, I just need volunteers who would be willing to try."

Rosalie looks at Emmett, and he grasps her hand in his. "I will help Emmett then," she states as she stands next to him.

"As you wish," Edward answers, and they depart rapidly, still holding hands. He then turns back to Carlisle who is thumbing through the pages of the scroll.

"What is your plan, my friend?" Edward asks softly, feeling almost like he's interrupting his mentor.

Carlisle barely glances up from his reading. "Perhaps we should split our efforts. One of us should search for any counter-indications or side effects of using the weapons and what we might be able do to counter them. The other could detail the process for making the weapons, and I think that there might be some kind of ointment listed here." He cocks his head to the side and traces a finger over the writing. "Something to help heal the touch of an Other."

Edward startles at that, recalling the salve that I'sabel had used on him, her warm, strong fingers rubbing the medicine into his cool skin. "Yes, I'sabel had an ointment she used on me and, combined with hunting, it worked to pull the cold from me when I was attacked."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmurs, increasingly absorbed by the text.

"Set some pages aside, and I will help. I just need a moment," Edward says, rising. Carlisle's eyes lift to search his before he gives a small nod, starting to sort the pages. Edward crosses to the balcony, wanting to gaze over his city once again. Leaning against the railing, the cool stone in his grasp, he remembers nights not so long ago when he listened to the anxious whispers and rumors floating through the small city. Now the people are paralyzed and silent with fear, as if not talking about the facts they now face will make them somehow less true. This fear is unhealthy and will not help them in their fight.

With these weapons, Edward wants his people to find the strength and hope to fight, to overcome the darkness. He needs more answers, and he knows only one who can tell him if he's making the right choices.

He returns to the table to find Carlisle scribbling notes on a fresh piece of parchment, and Esme has joined him, helping to read through the scroll.

"I need to leave for a few hours. Will you two be alright?" Edward asks, already grabbing his cloak.

"We will be fine," Carlisle answers without even looking up. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I need to see the Oracle."

Carlisle nods absently, his concentration still on the scrolls, as Edward sweeps out of the room, hoping that, for once, the woman doesn't make him wait.

Walking through the city streets, Edward pays close attention to the humans he passes, noticing their skittish steps, their hunched shoulders and their eyes focused only on the ground in front of them. Even in the daylight, they don't feel safe anymore as they reek of fear and helplessness. If any of them even notice Edward, they shy away from him as well, panic evident in their stiff postures and rapid heart beats, their thoughts a jumble of random images.

Edward's thoughts race. He needs to make an announcement, a public promise of the fight they are planning and the weapons they have found. A proclamation of hope.

He is so distracted by his plans and thoughts that he doesn't realize he is standing in front of the Oracle's temple until the scarred mountain of a guard clears his throat.

"Edward," he grunts in greeting.

"Felix," Edward responds automatically and then catches himself. One just doesn't address this vampire by name, and he hopes his slip will not hinder his mission. "Will she see me today?"

"As always, I can only ask." The tilts his head slightly, as if confused over Edward's question.

"That is all I need. Thank you," Edward says, wondering if he can reclaim any of his usual calm and confidence under Felix's wary gaze.

The guard regards him for a long moment. "You look different," he finally says before turning to the opening slit in the door to speak to the eunuchs on the other side. Felix's eyes widen for a moment before his normal aloof expression returns and he faces Edward.

"You are expected, and you can go in now."

Edward starts in surprise, but quickly regains his composure and leaps up the stairs.

Felix allows a small smile at Edward's display of his typical impatience. "Not all things have changed, apparently."

"Apparently." Edward responds with a wry smile of his own.

The stone door opens silently in front of him, the young men turning the crank with efficiency borne of practice. As before, a single eunuch dressed entirely in white stands before him in the narrow hall. The boy turns in silence, beckoning Edward forward with a small gesture with his hand. Edward follows directly behind the eunuch, calming himself by the steady beat of the human's heart.

After climbing to the top of the tower and entering the open room, he is once again confronted by the small Oracle's dazzling beauty. She approaches slowly, her long pale blue dress trailing on the floor behind her, the gauzy material clinging to her slim figure.

"Hello, Edward," she says, her deep, sultry voice seeming to echo off the walls.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Oracle," he responds, feeling more uncomfortable than usual, knowing that she is Jasper's mate.

She takes his hands in hers and squeezes them gently. "Please, call me Alis. We are family now."

He stares into her violet eyes, feeling nothing but warmth and love reflected back at him. "Of course, Alis." He kisses the back of one of her hands lightly and then lowers his gaze, her intense scrutiny making him squirm internally.

"So, when did you change your diet?" she asks lightheartedly, turning but still holding onto his hand and leading him to a group of tall wicker chairs covered with pillows and cloth. He stares in surprise at the back of her head before she turns and offers him a genuine smile. She points to a chair and then sits across from him, crossing her legs in front of her. He takes his seat, trying to get comfortable on the multitude of cushions.

"About two weeks ago."

Alis smiles again and nods slightly. "I'sabel will be happy you haven't returned to your old ways."

The mention of I'sabel's name brings him to his first point that he wanted to ask. "Did you know that I would meet her at that river?"

"My visions aren't so precise, and they can change when minds, feelings or circumstances change," she explains, as if this accounts for everything.

"I don't think you answered my question," Edward says, calling her on her evasiveness.

"The honest answer is no, I didn't know you would meet her specifically. I saw the panther and knew it was important." Alis taps her fingers on her chin, seemingly deep in thought. "But I have been following you, watching you, if you will."

"You have?" he asks, his initial questions derailed by the sudden picture of her in his head. "Is she unharmed? Have they been treating her well?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot see her as clearly as I once could, but I believe she is well." Alis wrinkles her nose. "The Ainmhithe can somehow block me, but I don't completely understand how they accomplish this."

Edward wants to ask more about I'sabel, but recognizes that it has to be enough that he knows she is well. "I didn't come here for her," he states firmly, as he wills the image of her face from his mind. "I need to know if we are following the right path now. If I raise an army and make these weapons, can I defend my people? Will we banish the Others?"

Alis nods her head in acknowledgment and then stares at a spot above Edward's head, her eyes losing focus, becoming a hazy lavender as her face slackens. At the very moment when Edward can no longer hold back his impatience and worry and is contemplating leaning forward to grab her hand, she shakes her head slightly and smiles at him, her eyes refocusing on the present.

"Do you have an answer?" he asks hesitantly.

"It's never as easy as that, Edward, and you know it."

"Please, Alis. Please tell me that I've made the right decisions," he implores, hoping that for just this once she gives him a straight answer.

He is shortly disappointed.

"The strength of the people will only be sufficient with the vampires to support it, otherwise they will fall and all will be lost," she intones, a slight glint in her eye. Edward opens his mouth to ask what that could mean when she continues, staring directly into his eyes. "For you, when the darkness is at its blackest, that's when you'll find your light. Look to the East and see that a new sun is rising."

He stares at her for many seconds, hoping she has more to offer, but realizes that is the extent of the help she will be. "Is that all?" he asks, his voice growing loud. "Is that all you can give me?"

"Yes, Edward. I will not interfere any further in this war, or I may change everyone's destiny and sacrifice that which I love more than life." Tears form in her eyes, and he wonders for the first time at this gift she has. She obviously knows more than she ever reveals, but she must also realize how her information could change the future that she sees.

Edward lowers his gaze, the fight leaching out of him. "I understand. I will prepare for this battle, and I will keep my hope."

"Yes, there is always hope, and it is a powerful thing." She holds her hand out for him once again and stands with him. "Keep your faith, Edward, and you will survive."

As she speaks, he feels the weight of his burden increase. "It's not just about me, though."

"It never has been," she responds, turning him toward the exit. "Farewell, Edward, and may the gods smile upon you."

He nods at her and looks up to see the same eunuch already waiting for him. He steps toward him and then hears her voice behind him one last time, a mixture of hope and sadness. "And please try to keep my Jasper safe."

He turns one last time and catches her eye, holding his hand over his heart in promise before following the boy back to the outside world.


	23. Chapter 22 The Gathering Forces

A/N: Thank you for the lovely response to the last chapter. Things are starting to get interesting... As always, thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**22**

Emerging into the midday sunshine, Edward allows the sun to briefly warm his skin before he wraps himself in the customary black cloak. Felix nods once in his direction before Edward descends the steps of the Oracle's temple and enters the town once more. As his people again tremble in fear at his approach, he no longer feels this is right or expected. As soon as he talks to Carlisle, he will begin to prepare an announcement to change this terror into determination, the fearful into fighters.

Entering the fortress, the words of the Oracle repeat in his mind. "The strength of the people will only be sufficient with the vampires to support it..."

At the time, he thought that the statement was obvious. The vampires must live up to the Code and fight for the people they have sworn to protect. But, perhaps there is another interpretation. One that implies that the people will be able to fight as well, as long as the vampires are by their sides.

Edward stops mid-stride, a sudden vision of a mass of humanity and undead facing an impossible darkness flooding his mind. _An army of both humans and vampires standing united against the Others._

He hurries through the cold, stone halls to find Carlisle and Jasper, a driving need to make his vision a reality pushing his steps faster and faster. He bursts through the doors, startling the two male vampires at the table, books and parchments strewn across the surface in front of them.

"Edward!" Jasper stands in one fluid motion, tension in every line of his body. "What is wrong? Is Alis alright?"

Of course, Jasper's first thoughts would be of his mate. "She is completely fine, but her message, for once, is clear. We need to raise an army."

"Yes, of course," Carlisle replies, as if this discussion had already happened. "And in all the excitement yesterday we forgot to mention Siobhan's response to your letter. She confirmed Dreyden's alliance to Aeland and will be arriving with her coven and guard in a few days to join our quest. She has also sent requests to the other island nations asking others to join her. I don't know how many she brings, but it may double our current army. It seems that the Others have appeared on Dreyden as well, but not in the numbers that we have seen in Aeland. Concentrating our forces here seemed like the best plan."

Edward is startled into silence by the welcome news, but soon recovers his voice. "That is excellent. Have we heard nothing from the South?"

"Unfortunately, no," Jasper answers. "And I don't think we should expect a response."

Edward nods his head, knowing his advisor is correct. The Southern fiefdoms have only ever thought of themselves, and relying on them now would only be foolish. "The arrival of Siobhan and her guard will be essential to building our army, but it is only half of the equation." He pauses, wondering briefly how his plan will be taken. "We need human soldiers as well, and not as separate patrols. We need an army of both vampires and people if we are to win."

"What?" Jasper interrupts. "That is impossible. Humans cannot fight alongside vampires. There will be too much temptation and spilt blood will only lead to chaos."

"It is the only way," Edward insists. "Or so has the Oracle decreed."

Both Carlisle's and Jasper's eyes widen at the same moment, which would be comical if not for the seriousness of the situation at hand.

Carlisle recovers first, running his hand through his fine, blond hair. "If that is what she said, then it must be done."

Jasper nods his head slowly, seemingly still absorbing the shock. "We'll need to meet with Emmett as soon as possible to start either recruiting humans or moving them from the city guard."

"In the meantime, what have you learned in my absence?" Edward asks as he bends over the papers on the table.

As Jasper and Carlisle detail the writings from the Ainmhithe scroll, Edward's thoughts wander as they often do to I'sabel, wondering if she is well, if she's still arguing her case to her father. And, as always, he pictures the way her hair curls over her shoulders and the way her eyes flash when she is particularly angry or determined.

Carlisle's voice brings him out of his thoughts. "What do you think about Esme leading that side of things?"

Although Edward is embarrassed that he has no idea what Carlisle is asking, he knows he cannot be making any decisions without all the information. On the other hand, he doesn't particularly want to reveal exactly why he is so distracted. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I wasn't completely following the conversation. What about Esme?"

Carlisle gives him a curious look before clearing his throat and gesturing to the parchment in his hand. "Well, I was suggesting that we should prepare a clinic to help with the wounded. Provisions would be needed for those injured by Others or by whatever other beasts they bring with them. Esme has left to gather the ingredients for the salve, and I think putting her in charge of the organizing the clinic would be a good idea. Perhaps even gathering a group of Healers, too."

Even without his mind reading abilities, Edward knows Carlisle well enough to guess the reasons for his request. First, Esme is a very caring individual and would be good at it. Second, it will keep her away from most of the fighting, and the thought of her being in battle is already distracting Carlisle. Edward sees the wisdom in both points, and surely needs his mentor focused completely on the coming war.

"Yes, Carlisle. That is an excellent idea, and you can inform her when she returns."

Carlisle nods his head once, sets a few pages of notes to the side and hands another set to Jasper, whose face immediately turns into a frown.

"Edward," the Chancellor begins before shuffling through the parchments and clearing his throat. "We need to talk about these weapons."

"How are the forges coming along?" Edward asks, suddenly very interested in the conversation. "Are the metallurgists and steel-wrights assembled?"

"Yes, and we have started the forges, gathering enough fuel to keep them burning day and night. And we have plenty of iron and steel." Jasper's blood red eyes meet Edward's and his voice is unwaveringly calm. "Silver has been harder to come by."

At first Edward is shocked at Jasper's tone, but then he understands. Silver. Under the previous coven's rule, most precious stones and metals were hoarded in the castle. Edward had never seen the need to return it to the people who had lost it generations before, so it all remained in Kuhlan possession, locked away and practically forgotten.

"Open the vaults then," Edward finally answers. "Take whatever you may need."

Jasper nods once and, after signaling to one of the waiting messengers to take a note to the guards, lifts a single page of parchment and hands it to Edward. "Carlisle thinks that this translates into detailed training exercises so we can learn to safely use the weapons."

Grasping the parchment in his fingers, Edward scans it quickly before looking over to Carlisle who nods his head. "Well, then we need to call Emmett here and translate this into the common tongue so we can begin."

"There are some elements in there that we may want to consider," Carlisle cautions. "It may not be safe for the humans to handle the weapons. It's possible that the energy needed to destroy an Other would also destroy the human."

Edward frowns, remembering the Oracle's words from just hours previous, and he looks between his two advisors. "We have to find a way or all will be lost. Alis stated that we would all survive only if we fought side-by-side, and I know enough not to disregard any of her messages." The other vampires nod in agreement and Jasper furrows his brow.

"But what can we do? Have them experiment and potentially kill themselves?" Jasper asks, before pacing on the other side of the table. "I'm not suggesting we go against her prophesy, but none of the humans will fight beside us if they will die using the weapon."

Edward sits in one of the chairs, watching Jasper pace as Carlisle shuffles through the parchments again, looking for some kind of answer they all know won't be found there.

"Right now, we have to continue with the plan and make these weapons," Edward states with finality, rising from his chair. "I believe that the Ainmhithe and the Oracle do not want us to fail, therefore I hope that, with time, the answer will reveal itself."

Both Jasper and Carlisle stare at Edward for a moment before a small, thoughtful frown appears on his Chancellor's face and his maker smiles.

"Yes, Edward. Faith is a good thing," Carlisle says.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Edward starts, "I didn't say 'faith'-"

"I believe you did, old friend," Jasper interrupts. "And a few weeks ago, I would have questioned your sanity. But now? Now I have seen things, heard things, experienced wondrous things that conform to no rules or logic. Now, I think, we could all use a little faith."

A large boom resonates through the room, as the great doors swing open and slam against the walls. Edward looks up to see Emmett striding toward them, his jaw set and his mouth in a firm line. The giant vampire looks like he's prepared for battle, wearing leather pants and boots and nothing but broad straps across his naked chest to hold his axes on his back.

"What news, General?" Edward asks while clasping the large vampire's arm in greeting.

Emmett nods at the other two vampires and then addresses them all. "The army is growing larger by the hour; so many are eager to join in the fight. There are greater numbers of humans than vampires, but more nomads have arrived than I predicted. They are fearful, and most bear tales similar to our own of Others prowling the wilderness, but they will fight with us. With the way things stand now, I think we actually have a chance against these demons."

Looking at his most fearsome warrior, Edward notices the hope and determination on Emmett's face. "Your enthusiasm is refreshing, Emmett. I just wish I had more men like you."

Emmett raises a single eyebrow, and his mouth forms a crooked grin as glimpses of dark-skinned warriors flash through his mind. "I was hoping you would say something like that. I may have some people you'd be interested in."

Edward's curiosity is piqued by Emmett's words and thoughts, and he readily follows the General through the door, leaving Jasper and Carlisle at the table discussing strategy.

As they walk down the long, stone hall toward the back of the fortress where the training facilities lie, Emmett masks his thoughts with repeated images of Rosalie. During their short trip, Emmett jokes the entire way, commenting humorously on Jasper's situation, things he's seen on patrol and even some of the soldiers' antics.

"Anything ever keep you down, Emmett?" Edward asks playfully, enjoying these few moments of light-hearted banter from his General.

"Perhaps, but I've yet to find it. Plus, now I have an enemy and the means to fight it. What's not to be happy about?" Emmett's grin is infectious, and Edward finds himself smiling back.

As they draw near to the entrance gate to the training grounds, Edward hears the clash of arms and the grunts of men, and he's assaulted by the smell of human sweat mixing with earth and leather. Edward approaches the gate but then realizes that he is alone. Turning, he sees Emmett has stopped a few paces behind and has a strange expression on his face, his thoughts still masked.

"Now, Edward, I want you to keep an open mind on this one. I think they might be the answer to our human problem," Emmett begins, laying a heavy hand on Edward's shoulder. "They may come across as immature and arrogant, but on the couple of weapons that they've practiced with, they've shown great talent and fortitude."

"I can overlook arrogant, and I'm sure you have ways to deal with immature. If they are the answer to the Oracle's riddle, then so be it," Edward responds and watches his friend's face relax.

Emmett smiles and then releases a short laugh. "I don't know why I was so worried. I knew you would be reasonable about this. Now, shall we?"

He steps in front of Edward and leads them onto the grounds, the sounds of metal on metal and fists on flesh surrounding them, vampires sparring with vampires and humans sparring with humans. His gaze roves over the groups of men, watching the organization and the formations of well-trained soldiers.

Together Edward and Emmett walk along the forges lining one of the battlement walls of the fortress, several great furnaces surrounded by fast-moving, barrel-chested men and the clang of the metal-workers' hammers. Next to each anvil is a small cauldron of water, water that was consecrated with the amulet Anj'la had given him. He watches as a man plunges a sword, fresh from the fire into the water, steam rising with a hiss as it cools and sets.

Edward nods as Emmett points to cache of completed weapons leaning against the far wall. While it is still inadequate, it appears to be growing steadily.

"The forges are going day and night, and the men are working them on rotation," Emmett says, nodding at a row of tents near the forges, where a few groggy men sit tending small fires. "We should have weapons for all of the vampires in the next two days. Outfitting the humans may take a little longer."

"And why is that?" Edward turns his attention from the men to the vampire next to him.

"Well, we're not sure what kind of weapon they want yet." Emmett cringes slightly but then plows ahead. "They're still debating."

"What do you mean 'still debating'?" he demands, incredulous that any human would be so forward. "They will take what we make them."

Emmett rubs the back of his neck and sighs loudly. "Yes, well, they don't quite see it the same way."

"I want to meet these warriors then," Edward almost growls. "Where are they training?"

Emmett pauses for a single moment before walking through his soldiers to the opposite side of the field. As a group of men part before the two vampires, Edward's breath catches in his throat.

_No, not them._

"Emmett," he warns. The General merely shrugs before continuing toward the young men that are leaning in the shadows against the outside wall of the fortress, their sharp, dark eyes belying their relaxed stances.

"Edward, these are the new recruits I told you about," Emmett says, extending an arm toward the huge, dark-skinned men. They all wear brown leather pants with no shirts, and their long, black hair is restrained in small leather bands at the napes of their necks. "The ones that could be the answer," he adds quietly, giving Edward a significant look.

Edward stands still, planting his feet and crossing his arms over his chest before looking at each of the humans in turn.

The one in the center, the oldest and broadest in the chest, steps forward.

"Sam," Edward says as calmly as possible, recognizing the leader of the Truth-Seekers, the rebels that have always fought against the vampires' rule.

"Protector," he returns, for once using Edward's title without sneering. "The General said you needed warriors against these Others, and we have come to fight." A couple of the younger men grimace slightly but do not make a sound in disagreement.

"Emmett said that you could use the new weapons?" Edward questions, not moving his eyes from the one that spoke.

"Those of us that have tried have produced some sort of white light along the sword's length. Is that what you mean?" The man's dark eyes hold Edward's, his face and thoughts revealing nothing.

"I haven't told them much," Emmett whispers, and Edward nods in return.

As angry as Edward would like to be, these men may be the answer. He needs them - the realm needs them - to fight.

"The Oracle has spoken to me of a massive battle that will determine the fate of everyone." Edward pauses as some of the men become antsy and look to Sam in question, but he just raises a single hand and they all still. "She said humans and vampires must fight in one army. It seems that we need you in order to have a chance against these Others," Edward acknowledges reluctantly. "But, I understand that you have objections with the weapons we have chosen."

Sam takes a long look at Edward, as if sizing him up. "Swords are too cumbersome for our fighting style. We need to get closer to our targets."

"I'm not sure you will be able to get close to them." Edward shivers as he remembers the tendrils of black that gripped him. "They aren't like anything you've seen before."

"None-the-less, this is the way we fight. We would request two long knives instead of the single long sword. It should be about the same in metal costs and will fit us better."

Edward considers the request carefully. Ignoring the cost of metal, per fighter the cost of silver will be doubled, and the man-hours will increase significantly. But, if it's the difference between them joining the fight and the army winning or not joining and everyone dying, he will have to take the chance.

"See it done, Emmett," Edward orders, earning a nod from Sam and a few from the other humans surrounding him. "And you need to start training," Edward adds to the former Truth-Seekers before dismissing them and turning back to the army.

Amongst the obviously seasoned warriors in front of him are so many new faces, both young and old, all joining together for this chance to fight for the lives of everyone. On the far side of the field is a line of men, and a few vampires, entering through the gate, even more recruits wanting to join the army.

"There are more men every day," Emmett suddenly offers. "I can't turn any of them away. They need this. They need to feel useful, like they can help the ones they love."

"But I can still smell it here," Edward muses.

"What?"

"Their fear."

Edward walks forward into the ranks of soldiers, seeing the concentration and determination on their faces as they try to hide the terror underneath. "Emmett, I need to speak to them."

Emmett looks his leader up and down and then nods his head. "This way then." In the center of the battlement to the right of the field is a large tower used for defense. When they reach the top, Edward can see the entire practice field, all the men and vampires preparing for the battle of their lives. He takes a deep breath and steels his own nerves before leaning forward over the waist-high stone wall.

"Brave men and vampires that have joined the Army of Aeland." As his voice carries over the field, a silence falls across the men below. "I know that you have all heard the rumors, listened to the tales or seen the evidence yourself. Let me tell you that the stories are true. These creatures are the substances of nightmares. I have seen them as well, and I know why they are here. These Others want to capture us, imprison us, and use us to control all of the free realms. They think they're invincible. But, we have weapons now, a gift from those that once protected us. They will not expect us to resist, they do not know we can fight. And we _will_ fight! For our homes, for our families, for all that we love, we will stop them!"

Shouts of "Aeland" and rallying cries sound from below, and Emmett and Edward join in, Emmett lifting one of his axes over his head and bellowing. Edward allows himself a moment to wonder if he's done the right thing, if giving them this kind of promise on the cusp of a hopeless battle is the best course. Unbidden, an image of a smiling I'sabel enters his mind, giving him a small nod. It's this memory of her that reminds him of his purpose as the Protector, and he knows he's done the best he can by his people. Edward raises his hand, a genuine smile on his lips, and the crowd's cheers increase again.

Suddenly, a clear, sharp call of a horn pierces the air, and all attention shifts to the fortress entrance. At the gate, the guards shout in greeting, and Edward closes his eyes in relief. Looking to the left, he witnesses the arrival of hope.

Stepping onto the field, her deep purple gown flowing behind her and surrounded by a contingent of vampires, is Siobhan.


	24. Chapter 23 The Arrival

A/N: Big, huge, monster hugs and thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42. They've stuck with me through this whole story and we're finally getting to it, folks. And a special thank you to all that review. This story has just passed 200 reviews and I'm ever so grateful for every one of you that sends me your thoughts. Thank you.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**23**

Edward slowly lowers his hand as hushed murmurs spread through the crowd. "Siobhan!" he calls.

Her dark curls bounce as she turns, her ruby gaze snapping up to meet his. She smiles broadly before walking gracefully and purposefully toward the tower, her entourage following closely.

Edward and Emmett race down the steps, emerging onto the field as the vampires from Dreyden approach the base. Emmett notices the silence over the trainees and bellows a few orders to his captains who hurriedly get the men back to work as Edward greets the new arrivals.

"Welcome, your Highness," he says with a small bow, awed for a moment as he always is at Siobhan's commanding presence and strength. A small movement at her side reminds Edward of his manners, and he nods briefly at her mate, an imposing vampire named Liam, standing in her shadow. "I am thrilled you have arrived. I hope your travels were pleasant."

"Thank you, Protector Edward, and well enough," she responds, holding her hand out for him to kiss. "Although I wish is was under different circumstances."

"Of course." He takes her fingers in his and touches his lips to her skin briefly. He continues to hold her hand and places it over his elbow to guide her around the grounds, decorum detailing their interactions. "Would you care to join me in the fortress?"

"Actually, my guard would like to begin training as soon as possible. I fear there is no time to waste with formalities, Edward."

"I completely agree." He turns to Emmett, who is still standing at his side. "This is my Army General, Emmett. He can organize them and begin their training with the new weapons."

"New weapons?" Her eyes widen as she addresses Emmett. "Since when do vampires need weapons?"

"Since the Others can kill or capture us as easily as any human. And with these weapons, we think we can destroy them." Emmett's features are set in grim determination, and images of vampire and human faces flash briefly through his mind.

She looks between Edward and Emmett, assessing them for any sign of a lie. After a nod from a small, red-headed female vampire next to Liam, Maggie if Edward recalls, Siobhan's face clears of any suspicion. "Very well. Then I would like to see these weapons of yours in action."

Edward nods at Emmett, eager to see a demonstration himself of what these weapons can do. Emmett gathers a few of the vampire guards near him, their swords in hand and puts them in formation. Edward and the Dreyden vampires encircle the soldiers, and they are joined by quite a few of Sam's men.

The gathered crowd watches the vampires in silence as they draw their weapons. The fighters use their considerable concentration and practiced moves, and the blades begin to glow, a sharp, white light emanating from the centers. They move as one, each arching their right arms back, steadying the blades with the fingertips of their left hands before striking forward, a blinding flash of light forming at the blades' edges, reminiscent of I'sabel's silver cuffs. As he regains his vision, Edward sees the soldiers return to their fighting stances with the glow of the blades substantially diminished.

"Impressive." Siobhan eyes the swords carefully, stepping up to one of the vampires and running a single finger down the blade. "But what does it do?"

"As far as we can tell," Emmett explains after earning a small nod from Edward, "the Others cannot be harmed by normal weapons, but the magic in one of these blades can focus the fighter's energy and use it to kill the creatures."

"Will you have enough to outfit the entire army?" she asks, looking around at the squads of humans and vampires.

"Actually, we should have enough. But that brings up another problem," Emmett continues. "The humans cannot expend the amount of energy necessary to activate the weapon and live through it."

"Why is this a problem?" Siobhan returns with heat in her voice, but her mate, Liam, calmly steps beside her and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Surely, you do not mean for humans to fight. This is our duty, our sacred promise to protect them. Why would you want to put them in such danger?"

Edward speaks up, shifting Siobhan's focus off his General. "We must allow them to fight if we are to win. The Oracle has spoken of it."

"She only ever speaks in riddles. Are you sure of the meaning?"

"Judge for yourself," Edward challenges. "She said that 'the strength of the people will only be sufficient with the vampires to support it', which I take to mean that people will be fighting with the vampires by their sides. That together we can defeat them, but apart or separately, we will lose."

Siobhan nods her head slowly, her fingers drumming steadily against her leg. Both Liam and the smaller female whisper in her ear, but she keeps her focus on the Kuhlans.

"But these weapons cannot be wielded by humans, you say."

"That is our fear-" Emmett is cut off by Sam stepping forward and diverting all attention to himself.

"We can do it," the large human says calmly. "We _will_ do it."

Siobhan eyes Sam and the group of men behind him and nods once, as if the issue is already settled. Turning back to the vampires, she flicks her wrist toward her entourage. "So, if we have to fight together, then we certainly should be training together. None of my guard has fought beside a human. Emmett, could you see to their integration as soon as possible?"

Emmett nods, and she claps her hands twice. Thirty vampires step forward and follow Emmett, splitting off with easy efficiency as he assigns them to different squadrons.

"I think that concludes our business out here, Edward," Siobhan says as she grasps his elbow once more. "Why don't we let them continue their fighting?"

Taking their leave of the training fields, Edward and Siobhan enter the fortress proper, followed by Liam and a few other vampires. Human servants show the newly arrived vampires to their quarters to freshen up while Edward continues straight to the throne room.

Upon entering, Edward finds Carlisle seated at the table, dictating to a faithfully scribing Esme. They both look up and nod as he approaches, but quickly return to their work.

"How are things progressing?" Edward interrupts, earning a scowl from Esme but a smile from his mentor.

"I think we will be as prepared as we can be," he answers, placing a hand on his mate's arm. "We only need to finalize the plans for the clinics and organize Esme's nurses. Then we wait."

Esme's scowl fades at Carlisle's reminder of her new duties. "Thank you, Edward, for giving me such an important task. We have already begun making the healing salves."

"That is excellent news," he says, seeing the happiness in Carlisle's face as well.

Edward considers that it is most likely reassuring to know that your mate won't be on the front lines. He almost chuckles as he realizes Emmett won't have a similar feeling. Then his thoughts suddenly turn to I'sabel. If battle were to come here, she would also in the middle of the fray. Shaking his head briefly, he wonders how he could compare their mates to I'sabel. Nothing like that would ever happen for him.

Quickly, Edward turns back to Carlisle, keeping his mind on task. "Where has Jasper run off to? We have important matters to discuss. Siobhan has arrived."

"Yes, we heard that she had arrived from the Guard. He went to see Alis but will be back within the hour."

Edward nods and paces across the large hall, considering battle strategies, training humans and vampires, and where to set up the clinic for the battle that is surely approaching. As his mind considers all these things at once, another portion is distracted by his earlier thoughts of the Ainmhithe and specifically I'sabel. Alis had said she was well, but had anything changed? Was she still safe?

A shadow passes over the wide windows, dark clouds rolling over the sun and blocking the light. He vividly recalls the unnatural storm that had driven him into the cave, allowing the Others to travel in the daytime, and fear grips his heart. Luckily, as quickly as the black cloud blots out the light, it recedes, allowing the sun to warm the room once again.

Carlisle crosses the room quickly, concern on his face as he approaches. "What is it, Edward? You look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"I think we are coming close to the time of battle. The Others can control the weather, creating clouds to block the sun and making the land dark for their movements."

Carlisle and Esme both glance outside at the quickly moving, heavy rainclouds that stream by on unnatural winds, breaking apart and coalescing rapidly. "Those are very peculiar," Carlisle says, turning back to Edward. "Should we send more scouts into the field?"

"Yes, I think it would be prudent. See it done."

Carlisle nods as he wraps an arm around Esme and briefly kisses her temple before talking to the guard at the door. Edward feels a clenching pain in his chest that he doesn't have that kind of connection with anyone. He has no one special to support or protect; he has only his obligations, his duties to the people and his coven. Running his hands over his face, he tries to banish these thoughts that seem to frequent his mind of late.

The guards' announcement of Siobhan's arrival distracts him, and he eagerly greets her, Liam and Maggie. As they arrange themselves around the table, Jasper returns, his mouth set in a grim line although his eyes are shining and his thoughts are carefully blocked. Edward is thankful for the latter as he's certain he doesn't want to see whatever Jasper is recalling right now.

"What did I miss?" Jasper asks after he has greeted the newcomers.

"Siobhan has brought her guard with her to join our forces," Edward says, giving the other ruler a smile. "And we have found humans who can use the power within the weapons."

"Really? That is amazing news! Where did Emmett find them?"

"They are the Truth-Seekers, Sam and his followers."

Jasper sucks in a quick breath. "Those _betrayers_! They are nothing but trouble. How can we trust them?"

"If what your Oracle has spoken is true, then we have little choice," Siobhan says with a brief glance at Maggie. "Also, it seems we may all have similar goals as far as these Others are concerned. I believe they are the answer to that riddle, and they will help us protect our world."

"It is important to keep that in mind," Carlisle says, and all heads turn toward him. "It's not only Aeland or Dreyden we're fighting for. If the Others defeat us, they will be able to harvest enough energy to bring darkness and terror to the _entire_ world."

Silence fills the room, each vampire lost in their own thoughts. Siobhan stands and shifts one of the large maps to the center of the table. "Well, then let's talk tactics."

~~00~~

Beginning that day, and for the next several days, the vampires convene regularly to talk about strategies while having individual and group training on the use of the new weapons. Edward is too busy to participate as much as he'd like in the training, but he visits as often as possibly to watch the others. He is often surprised by the fearlessness and determination he sees in Siobhan as she wields the sword expertly, and he is doubly glad to have her here beside him.

At the discussions, they all participate, but it is obvious that Jasper and Emmett are the best at the strategies of war, although Liam offers many helpful solutions. At his suggestion, rough camps are designed around the city, and it is decided that the army will leave the fortress the following week to be stationed evenly in the adjacent country-side.

"This way we can get the men out of the city to decrease the chances of a battle here, and will have a show of arms in whatever direction they appear. The remainder of the army would be able to reinforce that point of first attack within a few hours," Jasper explains, pointing to a theoretical battleground. "We have no idea how much warning we will have."

Edward inspects the maps but then notices the large distances between the camps and the city itself. "For all we know, they could all materialize in the middle of the city, causing chaos and taking hundreds before we can stop them."

"A contingent guard will have to remain in the city then," Emmett says. "I will not leave it defenseless."

"What are we then?" Siobhan asks. "There are at least six of us here that can help."

"I would never presume-"

"I will fight alongside my people, or I will die with them," Siobhan says vehemently. Edward is reminded of her grim concentration during training, and something stirs within him. "Do not ask me to do otherwise."

Emmett and Jasper both shake their heads, but Edward looks at Dreyden's ruler as if truly seeing her for the first time. Would he so eagerly lay down his life for his people? Would he sacrifice everything for them? Before this madness began, he would have answered those questions negatively without a second thought, but now he isn't as sure. The old Edward probably wouldn't even recognize him anymore.

Now he wants to fight alongside Siobhan to protect what is his - protect his coven, his way of life and his people.

As those thoughts cross his mind, he has a faint glimpse of a memory - long dark hair and warm, searching eyes. Those eyes that had wanted him to come to that conclusion long ago.

_Oh, I'sabel. I wish I could tell you that I _finally_ understand__._

His attention is quickly diverted as a vampire strides into the room, dust billowing from his clothes as if he has run many miles. He utters only three words, but those simple words change everything.

"They are here."

..

.


	25. Chapter 24 The Edge

**A/N:** First off, as always, thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42. The next few chapters are a big first for me, and they have been super helpful in making it work. Thank you to all the people who put me on alert (and to JadaPattinson for the pimpage). Would love to know what you think.

On another note, I am leaving tomorrow for 2 weeks vacation. I hope to post at least once while I'm there, but you know how these things go. I hope this chapter leaves you on a hopeful, not too cliff-like note. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>..<p>

**24**

The stunned silence around the table lasts only a few moments before everyone begins talking at once, asking questions and voicing fears and analyzing strategies. Edward frowns at the general chaos and attempts futilely but politely to get everyone's attention.

Finally, when Emmett stands on his chair and bellows, the vampires all turn to him and quiet immediately. He slowly steps down and sits, pulling the chair up to the table once more. "That's better. Edward?"

"Thank you, General." Edward turns to the scout and tries to keep his voice as even as possible. "Now, you say the Others are here? How many and where?"

"More than I could count and about a two day's easy run from here."

Edward nods. They still have time. "Tell us everything."

The newly arrived vampire takes a look around the table once more before beginning. "I was running my patrol in the South over the Lesser Mountains, and I saw a unnatural dark mass of clouds building over one of the passes. I remembered the warning that the Others were known to control the weather, so I approached for a closer look."

There are a few whispers from the vampires, and Jasper shuffles through the appropriate maps, but they are careful not to interrupt the story.

"Go on," Edward prods, nodding at the scout.

"I came upon a deep valley from the east, and below was a mass of black things that writhed and slithered along the ground, although they were seemingly not made of anything substantial. I knew I had found the Others. Scattered throughout the groups were many four-legged, white creatures twice the size of the largest bulls with broad heads, long, thin spikes along their backs, and blunt-ended tails, and some sort of leather armor over their bellies and necks. They were tethered with long lengths of rope, but paced slowly in circles with restless energy. I have never seen anything like them before."

"Scirrhgogs," Edward whispers and receives several questioning looks that he shakes his head at. He concentrates on the images in the vampire's mind, watching these creatures' pale white skin almost glowing in the background of the swarming black Others around them. As he watches the memories, the view suddenly shifts as a piercing screech fills the air.

"What in the living world was that?" Edward asks.

The scout shudders and closes his eyes briefly. "A winged beast out of legend with silver-grey scales, razor-sharp claws and a long, serpent neck. I have heard of dragons before, but I never thought I would see one."

Many of the seated vampires gasp, and Carlisle stands, running a hand through his hair.

Only Jasper seems to take the news in stride, grabbing another large book and a stack of parchment. "How many did you see?"

"A dozen dragons, no more, perhaps three score of the other creatures."

Jasper nods his head, scribbling furiously across some parchment as Emmett looks over his shoulder.

"They have gained enough energy to bring their army here," Carlisle says, sitting back in his chair heavily.

"So, it seems." Jasper gestures for the scout to approach the table and pulls a large map in front of them. "Where did you say you saw them exactly?"

The scout bends over the map and points to the precise locations, and Jasper continues to question him as Carlisle and Siobhan join the conversation. From what the vampire reports, the Others still seem to be gathering their forces and are not yet moving toward Winterswijk. Edward has heard enough. He knows they will have to meet them on the field, keeping the people safe for as long as possible. The end is here, the battle that will decide all of their fates.

Esme leaves quickly to prepare her clinic and her nurses, making sure all is in readiness for the injured that will soon arrive. Emmett excuses himself to prepare the army, Liam accompanying him.

"We'll need to march as soon as possible," Jasper calls after him.

Emmett nods and reaches for the door. "Could someone find Rosalie and send her to me?"

"I will see it done," Edward says, receiving a grateful smile in return before the General races to his waiting men. "Jasper, do you need to set things right with your mate as well?"

The Chancellor pauses in his strategies and runs his long fingers through his blond hair, giving Edward a weak smile. "Actually, Alis must have seen something. When she insisted that I leave this morning, she said that we would be separated soon, but it would not be for forever."

Edward nods, assuming Jasper would let him know if he needed anything. He decides to actually find Rosalie himself rather than sending a servant. A few moments to settle himself is all he needs before rejoining the discussions. He leaves the other vampires to strategize and searches the castle for Rosalie, eventually finding her with two of her Questioners in a small room in the dungeons.

"Rosalie," he calls from the doorway, and her head whips in his direction.

"Is it time?" Her calm voice belies the tension he sees in her posture.

He nods once. "They are not far away. Just south of the Lesser Mountains."

She returns to her Questioners and sends them on their way. As soon as they have left, she closes the large book she had been reading and places it in a safe in the wall. As she turns back to him, he sees a glimmer of fear on her face. "Where is Emmett?"

"Preparing the army to march. He's asked for you."

She nods again and motions for him to exit the room as she locks the door behind them. They ascend the stairs together to the ground floor in relative silence, and it's only as they are about to part that she grabs his arm, surprising him.

"It has been a pleasure to be part of your coven, Edward," she says calmly, still gripping his forearm.

He grasps her forearm in return and places his other hand on her shoulder. "It has been an honor having you as my Questioner."

She nods and turns stiffly away from him, and he watches as she walks out of sight. He takes a deep, unnecessary breath, then releases it slowly before returning to the throne room. The room is empty save for Jasper and Carlisle still bent over the maps and parchments. A heavy silence covers the room, broken only by the occasional rustle of paper.

"Gentlemen," Edward says as he approaches them. "Are we ready?"

Carlisle selects several maps and begins to roll them up as Jasper gathers a few into a large leather bag. "As ready as we can be," the Chancellor answers. "We've made preparations to gather all the men, and they should be ready to march soon. The weapons for the Truth Seekers were ready this morning. We can finalize our attack strategy on the way."

"Good. Make sure you have what we need and then get yourself fitted for weapons by Emmett. We are all riding at dusk."

The both nod and continue collecting the papers as Edward follows his own orders and hurries to the armory to find Emmett. When he enters the training grounds, he finds himself in the bustle and hurry of soldiers preparing to march. Gone are the tents and the ordered lines, although there is still an air of discipline amongst the chaos. He follows Emmett's bellowing voice to find him near the armory already, making sure all of the vampires and Sam's group have gathered their weapons.

"Emmett!" Edward calls as he approaches the mass of soldiers, and the giant vampire's head swings in his direction.

"Edward! Make way for the Protector!" Emmett yells at the crowd, and Edward flinches slightly at the title. But the vampires quickly form a clear path that Edward uses to get to the front, and once he sees Emmett's grinning face, things seem to right themselves again. The General hands him a long sword that gleams brightly even in the fading light and a belt with a scabbard. "I know you haven't been training as much as the rest, but I'm hoping you haven't forgotten all I've taught you."

Emmett and Edward used to spend hours a day fighting with human weapons, knowing they were more complicated than just normal hand-to-hand combat - more variables, more chances for things to go wrong. Edward smiles at his old friend. "Not all," he says as he steps back and takes a few practice swings, feeling the weight of the weapon.

Emmett nods once and turns back to the armory and the weapons detail. "Tell Carlisle and Jasper their weapons are ready as well."

"They should be here shortly," Edward replies as he finishes his form and sheaths his sword. Eying the setting sun, he looks around the field, assessing how close they are to being ready.

"We'll be ready in time, Edward." Jasper's voice comes from behind him as a soothing calm washes over him.

"Did Alis tell you that?" Edward is unable to keep the hopeful note from his voice as he turns to find Jasper and Carlisle standing there, each of them with a leather pack slung over his shoulder.

"No, she didn't. I just know that we've been preparing, that we are ready, and that we will be marching as per our plan. Thanks to you and your journey, we are not completely surprised by this, and we actually have a fighting chance."

Edward gives him a small smile in acknowledgement, but quickly walks away when Emmett calls them over. _How can they think that he has given them any sort of fighting chance? Yes, they have weapons, but he did not bring the Ainmhithe, he did not restore the ancient treaty, and he has failed his people and his kingdom. The weapons may buy them time, but they do not have the strength or numbers to battle thousands of the Others and their beasts__._

He continues walking, following the battlements away from the bustling training field. He wonders how it has come to this, to this battle for life as he knows it. He wonders why he has so many regrets, particularly involving a certain brunette who never backed down from him and helped him even though it went against almost every instinct she had.

"I'sabel," he whispers. "Please be safe."

He's broken from his reverie by the long, clear notes from the horns.

The army is on the move.

Edward hurries back to the field, where he finds his coven at the fore of the moving mass of vampires and humans, all with long swords or knives strapped to their waists. He joins them and receives curt nods before their attention is drawn to the twisting road before them, heading through the town to the front gates. Along the streets, the humans gather quietly, throwing peonies and ivies, the flowers of courage and endurance, in their path.

Throughout the city, there is an air of finality, a doom hanging over everyone. As the sun's final rays touch upon the tallest point of the city, the Oracle's temple, the gates open to let the army pass. Edward turns his head to look upon his city and fortress one more time, uncertain if this may be his last moment to see it. At the top of the tower, he spies a lone figure in white, her hand stretched out in front of her, and next to him Jasper shudders without turning around.

"You will see her again," Edward whispers.

"I know." Jasper raises his eyes to look at Edward's face, a faint golden tinge to the normally bright burgundy irises. "And so will you."

Edward doesn't even bother to feign surprise at the comment and turns his gaze forward to the road ahead. He wishes he could be so sure.

Leading south from Winterswijk is a wide road that winds and climbs through the Lesser Mountains and on the far side enters into the Southern fiefdoms. Setting a course on this road will lead them close to where the scout saw the Others' army gathering, and the Aeland forces will approach the Others from the north. Normally, Edward and the vampires could make the trip in hours at their top running speed, but the humans and the supplies, although necessary for the coming fight, slow them down.

At the insistence of the human guards, they plan to march through the night. At one point, Sam's voice is heard over all the other noise, loudly claiming that the humans, including his men, will arrive too tired to fight if this pace is kept up, but the guard officers argue that the men couldn't rest if they wanted. The battle is too close for anyone to relax.

Edward and Emmett step in, and the General makes the final decision. "We rest here for a few hours. Get some sleep and eat while the vampires hunt the best we can in this god forsaken forest. Everyone needs to keep their strength up."

As the humans settle, eating simple, cold meals and sharing flasks of water, the vampires run into the neighboring forests and fields. The hope is that they can scrounge game large enough to satisfy their thirsts and, hopefully, increase their energy and strength for the coming battle.

"Take what you must," Edward says. "But no humans tonight."

The vampires nod solemnly and steal into the night, spreading out so as to have the most success. Jasper and Edward stay together, finding a small herd of deer that they slaughter quickly. They return to the road to find the humans sitting in small clusters and talking in low voices. They stop when the vampires pass, their eyes tracking Edward and Jasper's path.

Edward catches a few of their thoughts, memories of his face, a more frightening image than the one he projects now. Some notice the change even in the current situation, but aren't sure what to make of it, if what they feel is for the better or not.

Soon, the other vampires have returned, their thirsts slaked if not completely satisfied. The men begin to stand, stretching and packing their things to begin the final part of the journey.

The next time they stop, it will be to fight.

They approach the Lesser Mountains by the northern pass but soon veer to the east to approach the Others from the highest point and to hopefully have advantage of position.

_Although those dragons are going to be a problem_, Edward thinks as they begin the climb over the pass in the near dawn light. His position at the front of the army means that he sees the signs first: the gathering of dark clouds over the next mountain, a distant rumble and screech, and the oppressive heaviness in the air.

"We are getting close," he whispers. Next to him, Jasper nods, and Emmett calls over a messenger to send word through the rest of the ranks. As they crest the hill, the Others finally come into view, a black swarming mass congregating in the valley below, writhing over the landscape. Dotted amongst the black are large grey beasts bellowing lowly in the early morning light.

Watching the massive gathering of death below him, he is struck with how fragile his life, and all life, is. He recalls the Oracle's last prophecy, wondering what light he could find in such darkness, how could he even think of hope.

He kneels, knowing that no further answers will come, but hoping that someone, somewhere is listening. He should be praying for victory, for the survival of his coven and his people, but for the first time in his existence, his thoughts are not of himself or his realm. His thoughts focus on her.

_Please. I just want to see her face one more time._

Jasper's hand is heavy on his shoulder, and Edward looks up at his old friend. "It is time, Edward. We will win."

"How can we possibly defeat that?" Edward asks, looking down at the countless numbers of Others, a single beam of light breaking over the mountains to shine over the vast expanse of black army below.

"I don't know," Jasper answers honestly, his gaze suddenly drawn up to the writhing clouds above. "I really don't know."

Edward stands and faces his coven, the closest thing he has to family. "It is time."

Emmett nods and turns to his guards, who put up the call. The General raises a large silver staff over his head and waves it forward.

The first wave has begun.

The vampires cast long shadows down the slope as they run into the valley, shoulder to shoulder facing their death. Edward hears muffled yells from atop the pass and the screech of some kind of large bird. He turns sharply, stopping to avoid rolling down the hill. Above him, high on the peak, there is movement as if a hundred creatures were descending upon them.

"It's a trap!"

"No!" Edward shouts above the din and confusion. In a flash of memory, he recalls the eagle gliding high in the sky, and he urgently scans the mountain, hoping against hope.

There.

He immediately recognizes the great, black panther leading the charge, hundreds of other creatures following in her wake.

"They are our allies!" Edward yells, his voice strained as his chest painfully contracts at the sight of I'sabel. Her powerful muscles flex, bringing her closer to him every second. Trying to prevent an attack on the welcome help, he yells again.

"The Ainmhithe have come!"


	26. Chapter 25 The Victorious Dead

**A/N:** This is your **fair warning**. I am still on vacation for another week, but I was able to get this chapter done. The next one is being pre-read/beta-ed but might be another couple weeks. This chapter IS a cliff hanger.

Thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42 as always for making this readable. This is my first battle scene. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>..<p>

**25**

"The Ainmhithe have come!"

Nearby warriors take up the call, and the anxious humans and vampires lower their weapons, turning back to the real threat of the Others' army. Soon the beasts and birds flowing over the mountainside join their ranks, and Edward loses track of the panther in the lead. Jasper's hand clasps onto his arm, and Edward refocuses his attention on the valley below.

The ranks of humans, vampires and Ainmhithe charge down toward the waiting army of Others below, their war cries ringing out across the valley, drowning out the hissing and bellowing of the dark masses.

The Others wrestle their thrashing scirrhgogs to the front line, the beasts' fleshy soft underbellies protected by the thick grey armor. They strain at the ends of their leashes, their giant mouths dripping and gnashing, and their muscles trembling with anticipation. Their keepers holding the chains attempt to hold them back, for what Edward has no idea. Overhead, the shrieks of the dragons pierce through the air even over the sounds of battle.

Suddenly, there is another sound, a sharp cry that is not reptilian at all. Glancing up, Edward sees dozens of great eagles flying into battle, swooping at their enemies and using their talons to tear and shred the dragons' wings. The reptiles snap with their large mouths and sharp teeth, but the eagles are too quick and small to be snagged easily.

A huge black cat nudges his side, drawing his attention from the aerial battle.

_I'sabel._

He somehow stops himself for reaching for her, but their gazes lock for a brief second. She gives him a single nod, and then she's gone, disappearing back into the group of sprinting creatures.

The ground begins to level out, and the vampires are soon face-to-face with a wall of pure darkness. As they draw closer, Edward is horrified to watch as Others disappear on the spot, only to rematerialize within the warriors' ranks, grabbing humans and vampires alike and felling them with only their touch.

As screams of agony rise into the air, madness descends. Edward is quickly separated from the rest of his coven, but he can still hear Emmett bellowing orders and see an occasional glint of Jasper's or Rosalie's blond hair. The vampires and humans retaliate, silver blades flashing in the growing darkness with flares of brilliant white cutting through the Others. The Ainmhithe are no less fierce. Giant predators leap into the fray, claws scratching and teeth clamping onto the Others. A few change into their human forms, words of magic and flashes of light soon surrounding and destroying the few Others that had infiltrated the Aeland forces.

Edward notices that the majority of the black army is standing relatively still, watching the initial attack in apparent calm. Several of the Ainmhithe form a circle, placing their hands on the ground and whispering quick words. Edward feels it the moment the magic spreads, that familiar warmth moving through his body.

"They have set a spell on the ground to prevent the Others from another attack of that form," comes a soft, female voice behind him. He turns, hoping to see the familiar dark eyes that have haunted him but is disappointed to find Anj'la alone, her mouth set in a thin line. She nods at him and looks back at the mass of black on the far side of the field. "We've seen this before. Next they will set the creatures upon us, attacking with their main force while we are distracted by the beasts."

Edward has questions, so many questions, but she continues before he can open his mouth. "This time we are ready, though."

"What's different now?" he asks, knowing that wasn't the question he most wanted to ask.

"We have you," she says simply before striding away to join her tribe.

Taking a deep breath, Edward scans the vampires around him, trying to find his coven. He is unsure why the Others have stopped attacking, but he has a feeling that the respite will be brief.

He finds Emmett quickly enough. The General is busy organizing the minorly injured vampires that can no longer fight to escort a few of the more severely hurt warriors to relative safety on the far side of the pass.

"Here, take these five back with you." Emmett orders two of the vampires from Dreyden, thin black marks visible on their bare arms. Edward helps them to arrange the injured, recognizing the scout that gave the warning among the unconscious.

Edward is not happy to lose some of his numbers, but he understands that without quick treatment, they will be lost and the Others will grow stronger. "Hurry," he urges the vampires. "They don't have much time."

The two vampires nod and run up the mountain. They are through the pass before Edward can even turn around. "Are we all accounted for?" Edward asks, knowing Emmett will understand who he is referring to.

"Yes. Although we were all separated, none of us is injured yet." Emmett claps Edward on the back. "Don't worry, my friend. It takes more than a couple demons to get me down."

Edward half smiles at his General's good nature even in the face of death, but then he sees the dark masses moving over his shoulder. _That is more than a couple demons._

"Don't think we've won yet, Emmett. Looks like they've got another round or two in them."

Emmett nods and crouches into a fighting stance. A messenger next to him sounds a horn with two short blasts, and the rest of the humans and vampires react immediately, forming the ordered ranks and groups that Edward witnessed in the training exercises.

"And we're ready for them," the large vampire says, readying his long-handled axes.

The Others advance with the scirrhgogs in the front, and then they release the leashes. As the chains fall to the ground, the giant grey beasts amble forward in a rush, crushing and shredding anyone in their path. Edward watches as man and vampire alike are thrown aside, nothing seemingly able to stop the creatures. Behind them, the formless Others approach without a sound, touching and taking the injured with no danger to themselves.

"Now!" Emmett shouts. Several groups rush forward, jabbing and slicing at the nearest two scirrhgogs until the ground is slick with their thick, green-grey blood. Several of the Ainmhithe transform into giant lions, bears and other chimeric creatures he doesn't even recognize. Their teeth, claws and tusks sinking into the soft bellies of the Others' creatures and tearing until there is nothing remaining. Unfortunately, for how much destruction the Ainmhithe are doing, it seems for each creature that is defeated, another is there to take its place, and line after line of men and vampires are pushed back.

Above, the raptors are still battling the dragons, occasional bodies of either foe or ally falling from the sky in a crumpled heap.

Edward barely has time to register the individual battles around him as he is constantly fighting for his own life and trying to drive back the waves of Others as they assault his army. His sword connects with another mass of dark, and he whispers the incantation, feeling the white light pulling energy from within him and shooting from the sword, destroying the Other in a bright flash. He finds himself in a small circle surrounded by vampires and devoid of Others and takes a second to assess himself. The pulses of energy he must use to destroy the Others always come back to him, but each time they are slightly diminished. Each time he has to expend a little more.

Taking a deep breath, he plunges back into the melee, trying to fight as many as he can and still keep an eye on the rest of his coven. Emmett and Rosalie are fighting back-to-back, her blond hair swirling around her as the giant arc of Emmett's axe sweeps through the air, clearing two or three Others at a time. Emmett's ability to focus the energy has increased his kill efficiency. Edward wishes he had spent a little more time training so he could match his General's skill.

Edward hears Jasper shout and turns to find a scirrhgog's massive claws inches from his face. Ducking and rolling, he lands in a crouch, already thrusting with his sword in the creature's less protected belly. He has to duck again as the creature bucks suddenly, screaming in pain and oozing green fluid. Jasper is suddenly there by Edward's side, his sword slicing cleanly through the scirrhgog's thick neck. Both of them leap backward, and the monstrous creature falls dead at their feet.

Edward turns to thank Jasper, but the other vampire just nods his head and returns to the battle, a look of fierce determination on his face. Close behind him is Carlisle, less athletic but no less fierce, his calculated feints and thrusts destroying and disorientating the evil creatures around him.

As he tirelessly fights, Edward loses all track of time, trying to keep his coven and himself safe. Stepping over a body, he has to resist looking at the face, hoping that it is not from his kingdom but knowing it most likely is. When an Other is destroyed, there is nothing left behind. They vanish completely as if they had never existed.

A disturbance across the field catches Edward's attention, and he turns toward the disruption. Crying out in anguish, Edward falters in his fighting when he sees the frozen look of surprise on Carlisle's face while he falls to the ground, a tendril of black and death wrapped around his leg. Fighting with everything he has left, Edward clears a path to his fallen mentor, knowing he has limited time to save him. Behind him, he can hear Jasper calling for Emmett and then a small grunt of pain. Edward turns to see Jasper still on his feet, but his left hand is drawn in to his body as he continues to fight right-handed.

Once Edward has driven the Others away, he glances down to see Carlisle is completely still. There is a swath of his leather pants burned through entirely, a large stripe of black marring the white skin of his thigh.

"By the gods," Edward curses, redoubling his efforts to protect Carlisle. As Jasper and Emmett join him and start to defend them, he kneels, brushing the dirt from Carlisle's face. Edward searches with his eyes and fingers, trying to detect some movement or hint that Carlisle is still fighting to stay in this world. A sudden ray of sunlight illuminates Carlisle's face, and his eyelids flutter slightly, making Edward almost laugh with relief, but he knows the injured vampire needs healing and now.

He stands, trying to determine the best way to keep his sword arm free and carry Carlisle to safety when he hears laughter behind him. Looking around, Edward can hardly believe his eyes.

The humans and vampires are still standing, poised to fight, but they face no one.

The valley is awash in light, the dark clouds above are breaking apart, and the evening sun shines through the blackness. The remaining defeated Others, hissing and spitting, are disappearing quickly, taking the few living dragons and scirrhgogs with them, leaving only corpses behind.

A gasp brings him back to reality, and he finds Rosalie kneeling over Carlisle. "Is he dead?"

"I don't think so." Edward sheaths his sword and kneels again, preparing to lift his mentor. He pauses and sighs with relief as a familiar warmth washes over him, gentler than the sun's rays but no less powerful, and he knows who stands behind him before she even speaks.

Turning his head, he is immediately calmed as deep brown eyes meet his briefly before I'sabel addresses Rosalie. He also knows without a doubt that the pang in his chest, that feeling of hope mixed with fear, is not only from the words she utters.

"No, not yet, but he hasn't much time."

..

.


	27. Chapter 26 The Secret of Healing

**A/N:** Happy holidays to everyone! Hope you enjoy this bit from I'sabel's perspective. Thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42 for making everything better. Seriously.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**26**

The presence of the Ainmhithe has gone unnoticed so far, none of the vampires or humans catching the scent even as they march so close, following the mountain pass near where they have been waiting. Watching. Planning.

The army of Others, returned after so many centuries, fills the valley below while their obedient creatures prepare for battle. Some of the younger Ainmhithe have never seen the Others, but they know their duty, their vows. These creatures must be destroyed.

I'sabel clenches her hand into a fist and only relaxes slightly as a worn, warm hand covers it.

"I'sabel," the Chief says, pulling her hand to his chest, an ancient sorrow in his eyes. "We should have listened to you sooner."

"We would not have prevented this." She gestures to the black army below.

"But we could have led the army. These humans will only be going to their deaths."

"Not necessarily." She pauses and closes her eyes again, needing to be certain before she explains. "Don't you feel it?"

Char'l closes his eyes as well, a slight furrow forming between his brows. "But that's not possible. They lost that magic."

"I wouldn't have them slaughtered with no way to defend themselves," I'sabel says, wrenching her hand from her father's grasp. "And you would have had us do nothing."

"You gave the incantations to the vampire! How dare you betray us before you even asked the council?"

"I did not. It was after the decision had been made."

Char'l's keen eyes seem to look straight through I'sabel; she remembers that look from when she was a child, always being caught at whatever mischief she had been up to.

"You gave them to Anj'la," he whispers, his shoulders sagging.

I'sabel only nods her head. "There is no time to discuss this, Father. The battle is upon us, and we will fight alongside the humans and vampires. We _will_ uphold our vows."

She faces the tribe and raises her arms into the air, her silver bands catching the early morning light. "To battle, my strong sisters and brothers! We will overcome evil as we have for centuries! We will survive! We will defeat them!"

Answering cries turn into growls and screeches as the Ainmhithe change into their animal forms for battle. I'sabel surveys her tribe, knowing she will be leading the charge, and shifts calmly into her panther form. Striding to the edge of the mountain, she turns one last time to look at the sun, welcoming its warming rays as she plunges head-first down the steep side.

The gathering vampires and humans are at first surprised by them, but there are welcoming cries as well that are a balm to I'sabel's heart. Her arguments about why they are worth saving showing through. As they speed past the army, approaching the mass of death below, she catches a shock of auburn hair, a glitter of pale skin. Edward is in the midst of the warriors, tall, strong and defiant, fighting alongside his countrymen. As focused as she is on the coming attack, she allows herself this glimpse of him, nodding briefly as she races past.

The Ainmhithe rush into the black army below, and I'sabel watches helplessly as an Other disappears before her jaws can close on it, reappearing far away and attacking again. The seeming randomness of the attacks begins to cause panic, humans and vampires screaming from fear and pain. Next to her, Anj'la gives her a look and quickly changes into her human form, gathering several of the older Ainmhithe to cast the spells and seal the Others' ability to travel underground. It won't prevent them from returning to Helvede, but it will stop them from this method of attack.

As the Ainmhithe cast the circle, the white light seeping into the ground, several Others are caught between the surface and the ground and are disposed of easily by the shifters. Those that had already sunk into the earth are now trapped below the surface. I'sabel wastes no time, grabbing the closest Other and sinking her teeth through its shadow form, holding it in this world as she uses the spell to kill it.

The Others then attack en masse, surging forward and releasing their armored beasts into the fray. I'sabel dodges a scirrhgog only to face two Others that attempt to encircle her with their black tendrils. Swiping and clawing at them, she fends off their attacks, but these two are old and strong. A blazing light cuts through one of the black forms from the back, a battle axe slicing the Other in half. With that one disposed of, I'sabel quickly finishes the second. Turning back to her ally, she finds a giant of a vampire wielding two large axes, his broad chest heaving. He gives her a wide grin and a wink and then turns back to the battle, his next victim a scirrhgog that is tearing into a human battalion. I'sabel turns back to her own battle, only to find a scirrhgog using its metal chain as a weapon, cutting down vampires and humans alike. Two warriors attack from the flank, and one is able to get a sword into the beast's belly. As it is distracted, she sets upon it, jumping onto its broad, scaly back and sinking her teeth into the soft spot at the base of its neck. The beast falls to the ground heavily, but its death is but water on stone. Although one more has been defeated, dozens surge to take its place.

I'sabel continues to battle, fighting aside vampires and humans, slaying beasts and Others but never seeming to get an advantage. Whenever she can spare it, she also keeps an eye following the aerial battles, the giant eagles and raptors fighting the Others' dragons. Her fear for her tribesmen is only balanced by the horror she knows the dragons could inflict on the ground if they are not distracted.

Returning her focus to the battle around her, she notices an Other approaching a group of humans battling a scirrhgog. She intercepts the black demon, placing herself between it and its intended prey.

She growls low in her chest and lunges at the Other. It hisses as it pulls back, whispering in its cruel language. It taunts her as they circle one another. Blocking her thoughts to its words of hopelessness and fear, she strikes again, catching one of its tendrils in her teeth. Tearing apart the creature's limb, she calls on her magic, sinking her teeth into the Other again as she invokes the spell to destroy it.

As the Other disintegrates with a howl, she turns back to the humans, wondering how well they have fared. To her astonishment, she sees that the group of men have defeated the scirrhgog with only minor injuries to themselves. One of them tilts his hat in her direction, and she nods briefly, turning to find another fight just as they do.

During her next skirmish with an Other, an odd thing happens. It pauses, turning to the west for a split second. It's enough for her to take the advantage and end its existence, but she wonders. Turning in the same direction, she notices what made the Other hesitate.

Blue sky and the hint of sun.

The Others' powers are weakening.

With a buoyed heart she scans the battle around her, hoping to see more signs that the battle has turned in their favor. But, as she looks through the fighting frenzy, her eyes focus on only one.

Edward, his face contorting in rage as he cries out in anguish. She follows the direction of his gaze and finds Carlisle, easily recognizable by her after spending so long in Winterswijk. Then she sees the giant Other behind him and the agony in Carlisle's face as he falls. A cry rises in her throat as she watches Edward battle fiercely toward his coven member, his focus never wavering from his fallen mentor. She joins him, forcing her way through the fighting participants, vaporizing Others without pausing.

She arrives at Carlisle at the same time as Edward, and she helps to clear a space around the fallen vampire. They battle fiercely, joined by the large male vampire that helped her earlier and a lithe blond male, never faltering in their blows as they deliver death to the Others around them. She hears Edward curse behind her but doesn't slow her assault - she must protect them, protect him.

She barely has time to analyze that thought before a cry behind her distracts her, her name being called in a gruff voice.

"I'sabel! The sun!" Char'l yells in the ancient language, and around her are cheers and laughter as the Ainmhithe celebrate the return of the light and the end of this battle.

The humans and vampires gaze around confused as the Ainmhithe return to human form. The Others melt into the ground, choosing to abandon the battle as their energy reserves deplete. The remaining living scirrhgogs and dragons disappear with their masters, leaving only the dead behind.

As I'sabel realizes that the battle is over, she shifts into her human form and quickly approaches the fallen vampire. Edward and a blond female vampire are kneeling next to Carlisle's prone body, whispering to each other.

"Is he dead?" the blond asks

"I don't think so," Edward responds, his honeyed voice belying the severity of the situation. I'sabel can see from the marks on Carlisle that his injuries are grave. Edward turns, his golden eyes meeting hers for the second time that day, and she immediately feels calmer.

She knows what she must do.

I'sabel turns to the blond vampire, answering her while feeling Edward's gaze move over her skin. "No, not yet, but he hasn't much time."

Edward lifts Carlisle in his arms and begins to step away. "We need to get him back to Winterswijk immediately, then."

"Wait." I'sabel steps closer, laying a hand on Carlisle's forehead and closing her eyes, feeling the cold pulse of the Other's touch filling him. She gestures to one of her tribesmen and he approaches cautiously. "I need some ointment and then we need to save who we can here."

The young Ainmhithe nods and hands her a small jar which she uses, smearing a liberal amount of salve over the burned area on Carlisle's leg. Whispering words of calm and peace over him, she feels him slightly relax as the magic stops the cold from spreading, but he will need more if he is to heal. "Does he have a mate?"

Edward eyes her sideways but nods briefly. "Esme's in Winterswijk as well. She's in charge of the healers."

"Perfect. We need to get to her straight away."

"Why? Why is Esme so important?" the blond female asks, standing next to Edward, a possessive hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Rosalie," Edward says through gritted teeth. "She's only trying to help."

"How do you know? She healed you, so why can't she save Carlisle?"

I'sabel looks between the two of them, her sharp eyes noticing the curious glances from the surrounding vampires and Ainmhithe alike. Knowing she is revealing too much, but needing to get the injured vampire to Winterswijk as quickly as possible, she makes a decision. Staring at Rosalie, unable to look at Edward while she says the next words, she opens her mouth, trying to keep her voice steady. "Because I am not Carlisle's mate. Her touch will help save him; I can only slow its progress."

Rosalie's burgundy eyes widen slightly, but she says nothing, her gaze flitting between I'sabel and Edward. "Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's get him to Esme."

Avoiding Edward's gaze, I'sabel turns to the rest of the army. "Gather the injured and do what you can to stop the Touch, but return to Winterswijk as quickly as you can. There are healers there. Those that are uninjured, help with getting them home."

"What about the dead?" Her father's voice breaks through the low murmurs.

She turns back to Edward, unsure of what he would want for his people and more uncertain of what he wants with her. When he speaks, he speaks to the crowd, looking over her head. "Bring them to Winterswijk as well. They deserve a hero's farewell."

"And the Ainmhithe?" I'sabel asks, wondering if their last minute arrival can heal the betrayal she knows he feels.

He pauses for a moment, looking steadily into her eyes. "Your people fought beside us so that we all can be free. You are always welcome."

His gives her a small smile, and I'sabel opens her mouth to say something, but she is interrupted by a low groan from Carlisle as Emmett lifts him into his arms.

"To Winterswijk," she says, placing her hand gently on Edward's arm.

"To Winterswijk," he repeats. Turning, they begin to run, falling into the familiar cadence of their long trip together. The battlefield disappears behind them, but the wounds of the battle follow them home.


	28. Chapter 27 The Aftermath

**A/N**: Happy New Year one and all! Sorry for the bit of delay, my beta caught the cold from hell but she powered through and was able to get this to me. Send some love to theladyingrey42. She needs it. Also, big thanks to my pre-reader LyricalKris for always holding my hand. For those who are curious, there will be 29 real chapters (this being 27) and an epilogue. They are written, just need to be edited and posted.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**27**

With Jasper and Rosalie leading the way, their small procession quickly traverses the battlefield. Emmett is in the middle, carrying the semi-conscious Carlisle, and I'sabel and Edward follow behind.

Even as distracted as he is with his concern for Carlisle, Edward is surprised at how easy it is to fall into the familiarity of having her beside him, her heartbeat and her breathing fitting seamlessly into his memories of her. It is as if the last week never happened, as if they had never been parted. He is staring at I'sabel when Emmett stops and calls to them.

"Come quickly! He's not responding anymore."

They surround the large vampire quickly, and I'sabel lays a hand upon Carlisle's brow and then looks up at Edward, her frown the only response he needs.

"We must hurry," he urges, getting them all moving again. "He has little time."

"Until what?" Emmett asks, holding Carlisle to his chest a little tighter.

"Until nothing can save him," I'sabel answers, giving Edward a significant look.

"Get on my back, I'sabel. Let me carry you," Edward says, crouching in front of her and desperately hoping she doesn't resist the way she did the last time he offered. He doesn't know if he can leave her behind again now that she's returned, but his creator is dying in front of his eyes.

She looks from him to the other vampires and then nods. He holds his breath as he feels her warm body against his, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wonders how he ever existed without this feeling surrounding him.

"Now run," she whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

He has no more time to appreciate her closeness beyond the heat that is seeping through his skin. They must save Carlisle, and they must hurry.

As one, the vampires increase their speed until they are only a blur in the landscape, the distance eaten up by their steps. Instantly, they are racing through the foothills and into the farmland, Winterswijk approaching quicker by the moment. The vampires do not even slow as they fly through the city streets, their passing barely noticed by the humans. Edward is amazed at how little has changed in the town although almost everything has changed on the battlefield. So much pain and loss and death, and the people here do not yet know.

They slow as they approach the fortress, knowing their movements would have been easily tracked by the vampire guards borrowed from Siobhan, and that they will be questioned per protocol. At the gate, two vampires step from the edges and bar the way.

"Who approaches?" one guard calls out.

"It is us, the Kuhlan coven," Jasper says, a hard edge to his voice. "Let us pass."

The vampires quickly move to the side, and Jasper and Rosalie rush ahead, entering the make-shift hospital in search of Esme. Emmett, Edward and I'sabel walk into the empty ward, past beds awaiting the injured that will soon be arriving.

Emmett lays Carlisle's still body on one of the beds, and I'sabel quickly approaches, lifting and removing his shirt and trousers to inspect the wounds. Edward gasps as he sees the dark marks have spread, the black engulfing more white skin. There is a thick band around the vampire's midsection in addition to the spiral winding around one leg. Carlisle is absolutely still, no movements to indicate whether or not they are too late.

"Carlisle," Esme cries as she enters the room. Rushing to the bedside, she kneels at Carlisle's side, grasping his hand in hers and lifting the palm to her mouth. Her eyes dart from the unconscious vampire to the rest of them. "What has happened? What are those marks? Why isn't he moving?"

I'sabel looks at the other vampires, but they are all staring back at her. She kneels in front of Esme and places her hand atop the vampire's clasped ones. "He was attacked by an Other, and we need to act quickly to save him."

Esme stares at I'sabel's face as if not understanding what she's been told.

"I need you to help me heal him," I'sabel says soothingly, standing and pulling Esme to her feet. "Do you have salve?"

Nodding, Esme stands, reluctantly releasing Carlisle's hand and moving to a small cupboard next to the bed. She returns with a clay jar, already removing the lid and dipping her slightly shaking fingers into the thick ointment.

"You apply the salve, spread it over every inch of his skin that has been touched by the Others." I'sabel stands next to Esme, her hands held wide over Carlisle's body. "Just focus on your connection to him, your love for him. I will do the rest."

As Esme smooths the healing salve over Carlisle's blackened skin, I'sabel shuts her eyes and murmurs quiet words. Edward can feel a tingly warmth surrounding him, and he is reminded once again of the protection wards that I'sabel set every night on their journey. He listens to the cadence of her voice, falling into the rhythm as she walks slowly around the bed, moving her fingers in intricate patterns.

As Edward watches the women work, the blackness recedes before his eyes and Carlisle's chest expands with a deep, shuddering breath. Esme's hands have almost a glow against the black, a soft light that is pushing the darkness away.

"He moved," Esme whispers, her voice breaking the hopeful silence surrounding the bed.

"Yes." I'sabel gives Esme a sharp glance, but then places her hand on Carlisle's chest. The vampire visibly shudders under her touch and then groans softly, a pinched look about his face. "He is still in deep. We need to continue."

Esme and I'sabel work in synchrony while the other vampires of the coven keep a silent watch. Their peace is interrupted as more of the seriously injured begin to arrive. Vampires and humans alike crowd into the ward as Healers run through the room, trying to sort the wounded into different areas. Outside the hospital, the town has begun to understand what has happened. Sounds of laughing and tears of both joy and sorrow can be heard.

They have won.

But they have all lost so much.

The wounded vampires in the ward have similar injuries to Carlisle, and the Healers hurry to notify and summon the vampires' mates, if possible. There is no healing for the humans that were touched by Others. The human soldiers that have been brought to the Healers have injuries to blood and bone caused by the giant beasts, the dragons and the scirrhgogs.

Hours pass, and the ward continues to bustle with activity as the humans are patched up and the Ainmhithe arrive. I'sabel's eyes flicker repeatedly toward her tribemates, but her murmurs do not cease.

Edward can see that Carlisle's face is beginning to relax, the tension seeping from the lines around his eyes. Carlisle sighs deeply, and he seems to sink further into the bed.

"I think we've done what we can for now," I'sabel says and then faces Esme. "I believe you could do some good for the other injured that are here, but I understand if you don't want to leave his side."

Esme straightens to her full height, which isn't much taller than I'sabel. "I will help where I am needed."

I'sabel smiles. "I was hoping you would say that." She turns and strides through the room, a hurrying Esme following her. Edward follows too, keeping his distance, but not allowing the dark-haired Ainmhithe out of his sight. I'sabel approaches the Ainmhithe that have arrived and begins directing them on where they can find the salve and, with Esme's assistance, which Healers could help them.

A few of the injured vampires' loved ones arrive to the ward, and there is a new flurry of activity as they are paired with Ainmhithe to start the healing. Other vampires are still waiting, and the Healers do what they can to slow the process. Outside there are shouts and cries and still more people bursting into song.

Standing there amongst the injured and the dying and catching the last rays of the setting sun, Edward releases a long sigh of relief.

The enemy has been defeated.

All that is left is to piece everything back together. To rebuild what was broken and mourn what has been lost. And then, to move forward.

This will be no easy task, but this time Edward will be there for his people, helping them rebuild, helping to make Aeland a better place.

He turns, seeing I'sabel kneel over Carlisle's head, a shaft of red-gold sunlight highlighting her soft features, and he knows that he could never have done this without her. Even though she did not help him the way he envisioned, by following him back to Winterswijk with the Ainmhithe army in tow, she kept her promise. She helped his people.

And now that she's here, now that he has touched her again, he can never let her turn her back on him again.

She glances up and catches his gaze, a slight warmth rising on her cheeks before she looks pointedly away.

Carlisle stirs, a slight movement to his right hand, and I'sabel immediately calls for Esme. The vampire rushes to her mate's side, and I'sabel says a few chants as Carlisle's eyes flutter open. Edward can almost feel the joy and relief from the rest of his coven while Esme kisses Carlisle's hands and face.

"Oh, Carlisle, I thought I'd lost you!"

"He's not completely out of harm's way yet," I'sabel cautions. "We'll need to repeat the charms and the salve regularly."

Esme just nods, not moving her gaze from her lover's face. "Yes, of course. Anything."

"I think we'll leave you two alone for a few moments then." I'sabel motions for the other vampires to move away from Carlisle's bed. Once they are reasonably distant, although not out of earshot, she explains, "They need to have some time alone. These moments are important for his healing as much as the ointment or the magic."

"Because they are mates?" Edward asks, feeling this is as good an opportunity as any to confront her about her curious statements from before. Perhaps here she cannot avoid him or run away.

I'sabel turns to him, her gaze hard and her words short. "Yes, Edward." She addresses the group at large, the other vampires obviously looking to her for guidance. "If you all will excuse me, I have my own injured people to attend to."

With that, she turns on her heel and heads toward the door, but Edward is two steps behind her. He grabs her arm, and she spins quickly at his touch. "I promised myself I wouldn't let you turn your back on me again."

She visibly relaxes and stops trying to pull her arm from her grasp. Taking a deep breath, she looks up into his eyes. "I'm not going to. I truly need to check on my tribesmen that have arrived, heal the wounded and see to the dead." She lays her hand on his wrist and gives him a small, encouraging smile, her warm energy tingling along his bones. "You will see me again."

"I will hold you to that, Ainmhithe."

Edward reluctantly lets her go, but doesn't turn back to the other vampires until she disappears out the door. He knows there is something more between them, and he's through with playing games and denying himself, denying the connection.

A sharp cry from the other side of the room brings him from his thoughts. Litters are being carried in by humans and vampires and Ainmhithe, litters covered in cloth.

The dead.

Vampires gather there, mingling with the bodies - odd to see whole, seemingly untouched faces of fellow vampires and know that there is no bringing them back. Until now, Edward had thought that fire was the only way to truly destroy the undead, but the touch of an Other has proven just as dangerous.

Some are vampires he recognizes: the scout that first brought news of the Others' army, Liam of Siobhan's entourage, but most are the nomads and guards that Emmett had recruited to the cause. Loners without mates, without hope of surviving an attack. Edward slowly moves through the groups, wondering what kind of burial would be fitting for so many that fell while fighting for freedom.

"We should have a pyre," Rosalie says behind him. "This state is just unnatural, and they won't ever change from what they are right now."

Edward stares at her for a moment and looks back at the fallen vampires. "Yes. See that it is done."

She nods at him, her relief evident on her face.

"The rest we will bury on the West Hill." The West Hill had always been reserved for humans of the greatest importance to the land, and he thinks that the ones that had fought beside him definitely deserve that honor. He looks from the vampires to the humans lying dead beside them. "Or they can be cremated with the vampires."

Rosalie looks up at him in shock. "With the vampires?"

"They fought side-by-side against a common enemy. And as we can't bury the vampires, the humans are welcome in the vampire ceremonies." He continues gazing upon the injured and dead, not wanting to separate the soldiers, but knowing that burial is the proper human way of honoring their dead. "Let their families decide."

Rosalie nods again, a strange look on her face, as if she's looking at him, but not completely recognizing him. She moves away, grabbing Emmett's shoulder and talking to him quickly. Surprise evident on his face, his eyes dart in Edward's direction and away. They both leave, Emmett giving orders to his men as he passes.

Edward spends the remainder of the evening making preparations for the funerals and for returning the people to their homes outside the city walls. As darkness falls, it doesn't seem as if anyone is returning home soon. The streets of the city are filled with light and song and dance, a joyous release after weeks and months of fear and despair.

A celebration of triumph.

Edward retreats to the relative peacefulness of the fortress, the festivities kept mostly separate from the injured lying in the hospital on the ground floor. He climbs atop the walls, looking over Winterswijk and the merriment below.

A warm breeze touches his cheek, and he catches the faintest scent of I'sabel on the wind. He inhales deeply, wondering where she is and when they will have time alone to talk. A small sound to his right makes him turn, and there in the warm glow of the firelight below, he sees the object of his thoughts standing further along wall. Her hair flows behind her in the breeze, and her face is tilted to the sky. He has the urge to touch her, to run his fingers through her long hair, and it's only the fear of her reaction that slows his actions.

Edward approaches her softly. "What brings you here, I'sabel?"

"Most likely the same thing as you," she says, lowering her head slowly to look at him. "Just a small moment of peace."

Suddenly unsure of himself, Edward pauses. "Do you want me to leave?"

She slowly smiles. "No, I believe we have a few things to discuss."


	29. Chapter 28 The Truth Revealed

**A/N**: As always, huge thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42. They make all things better. Also, thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing. As you know, I read every one and have loved seeing what you think of this little story of mine. And here it is...the Talk.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**28**

Edward leans against the stone, watching her face as I'sabel turns back to look over the town below. Her eyes scan over the buildings and revelers, but her focus seems far away.

He wants her to explain, wants to know why she didn't help him, why she turned her back on him. But he is also afraid of what her answers might be. Has she not been thinking about him in their time apart? Does she feel that seeping warmth when her skin touches his?

Her silence seeps into him, cooling the heat that had started to build as he thought of her touch.

"I'm sorry." He backs away, not wanting to disturb her and definitely not wanting to hear her reaction again.

"No," she says loudly, her voice cutting through the dark. "Stay, please. I just never thought I'd have this conversation and it's difficult to know where to start."

He looks at her and sees the sincerity in her eyes and...could that be fear? "Perhaps at the beginning."

She looks at him, her brown eyes sparkling in the torch light. "Yes, I think that is as good a place as any."

Mirroring his position, I'sabel leans on the wall with only her face turned toward him. She watches her hands as she rubs them over her leather pants, as if trying to dry them against the material. She takes a deep breath and meets his eyes once again. Suddenly she huffs and smiles. "This is silly. Why am I frightened of you?"

Edward has to smile in return. "I have no idea."

She takes another deep breath and begins. "Well, our first interactions, as you well know, weren't very friendly." She gestures between the two of them. "But there was still an energy between us, a connection, no matter how tenuous, that had been established. I couldn't not follow you."

"So you changed into the crow?"

She nods, eyes flicking toward the darkened sky briefly. "Yes. And I tried to question my motivations, tried to deny that I wanted to make sure you were safe. Tried to deny what I already suspected."

"That we are mates," Edward says, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't push your luck," she responds, but her smile belies her harshly delivered words. "But yes, I had already recognized some of the signs. But after the attack, I knew."

Edward sighs, trying to keep his anger in check. She knew and she's known for weeks. All of his doubts, his fear, all because she didn't tell him.

"You have to understand, Edward, I didn't want it to be true. But after I healed you by myself, after I brought you back from the Other's touch, I knew there was no alternative. Even without us knowing it, a true mate's touch is stronger than anything the Others can do."

"So, you knew then?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

Her gaze hardens minutely, and she turns completely to face him. "As I recall, you weren't so happy with our arrangement or my requirements of you. Do you think you would actually have listened to me or believe me if I had said something immediately?"

Edward hesitates, knowing what he _wants_ to say, but realizing it wouldn't be the truth. He would have liked to have known this before the night that she spent curled into his body, before they met the Ainmhithe, before she made him leave without a word. But, she's right. He wouldn't have believed anything she had said.

Not that he didn't believe that vampire mates knew each other at first sight, but she isn't a vampire. Then again, neither is Alis.

He refocuses on I'sabel, realizing she's still waiting for an answer from him. "No, you're right. I wouldn't have believed you."

"Plus, I didn't believe it entirely myself. I was deep in denial." She looks up at him sheepishly. "An Ainmhithe cannot be mated to a vampire, you know."

"I wasn't aware there was a rule."

She sighs again. "Seems we were breaking many rules."

Edward smiles, and reaches a tentative hand toward her face. She doesn't flinch, just watches his hand approach with a look bordering on expectation. He pauses when he remembers that he's still a little angry that she never said anything, that she knew what they were but let him be thrown out of the Ainmhithe camp anyway. "But why didn't you say something later?"

"Honestly, I was going to tell you, especially after that night." The blush that rises to her cheeks makes him almost forget his irritation. Almost. "But then we found my tribe and I... Well, I didn't."

"But why?"

"My father forbade me to."

Edward freezes, not even breathing as his mind races through all the implications. Through gritted teeth, he asks as quietly as possible, "Your father did what?"

"He forbade me to tell you or to talk about it at all."

Edward feels like he is only repeating himself, but he knows he's getting closer to the truth, closer to the true reason they've been apart. "Why?"

She sighs and clenches her fist at her side. "During the Council meeting they questioned everything about our journey and how we met. I told them about your Oracle and how you found me and your plan to find the rest of the Ainmhithe. I may have left out a couple of details."

"Like the Others' attack and you healing me."

"Yes. I knew what it meant, and I knew what they would think about it. You wouldn't have gotten their help, you would have been banished."

Edward looks at her and notices the sorrow in her eyes, but he is still confused. "But that happened anyway."

"Yes, I know. The Round Fire is a strange and amazing place, and there are still things I don't understand about the rituals that take place there. Those that sit around it are bound together by ancient magic to aid the Council in reaching the best decision. But I should have foreseen what would happen if I joined that meeting. I should have known that there was more to it than just a strengthened bond between the participants."

Edward does reach forward then, running his fingertips softly over her tight fist, wanting to smooth away the anger and hurt he sees in her eyes. The muscles in her hand relax slowly, and he tries to not smile as the familiar warmth slides up his arm. "What happened?"

"The Council members tricked me. The older ones can use the Fire to see what is behind the words of the speaker, almost like mind reading. They could see the gaps in my story and filled them in for themselves. An argument started the likes of which I've never seen. Many of the tribe members were horrified by what they saw in my mind. To them, vampires are only the enemy. We did have a few supporters who saw that you were different, knew you were different, but they couldn't persuade the rest."

"Father stopped the proceedings and announced the final decision. When we left the Council meeting, I was not to speak to you or communicate with you in any way. Then, and only then, would the Ainmhithe help you. If I did, I would be cast out from my tribe, banished." I'sabel tips her head forward and her long hair hides her features.

Edward slowly lifts his hand, fingertips brushing her hair from her face. He's so close to the truth, so close to having nothing between him. "But he broke his word," Edward says softly, cupping her chin and lifting it, finally seeing her face and her eyes shining with tears.

"Yes, but he had already trapped me. If I spoke, if I tried to tell you, then I would lose everything."

He steps closer, her body heat pulsing into him like some living thing. "You wouldn't have lost me."

I'sabel stares at him for a long moment, her gaze clear and steady. "At that time, I wasn't so sure. Could you feel the same pull toward me that I did toward you? Would you abandon me as well once our deal was broken?"

Edward pauses, recalling the moments when she exited with the Council, the moment of the betrayal. "At first, I saw the shock on your face. You didn't think Char'l was going to say no." He steps into her, his body a mere breath from hers. "What hurt was that you turned your back on me, that you left me."

"I know that now," she says, looking up at him. "And I am so sorry for ever turning away from you."

I'sabel raises her hands, her fingers sliding along Edward's jaw and into his hair. Heat like he has never felt spreads through his body like wildfire, and he can finally feel her. Wrapping his arms around her, he presses their bodies together completely. Her gaze never wavers, the grip of her hands doesn't loosen.

"Yes, Edward. Please."

He slowly lowers his head, her eyes sliding closed as he nears. The first brush of his lips on hers is like rain falling on a parched desert, it's what he's been waiting for, yearning for, for so, so long. As her mouth moves against his, he pulls her tighter against him, wanting to feel everything. Her nails scratch against his scalp and her lips part, her tongue slowly sliding against his lips, and then finally he can taste her as he opens his mouth. He shudders as her tongue slides against his, and he finally understands how a mated vampire feels.

His world has been concentrated into the small space around them; he smells only her, tastes only her, feels only her. Nothing else in the world matters, because she is touching him, kissing him. Something in his chest expands, and he feels lighter and freer than he has since he emerged from his transformation. Within this small, intimate moment, everything has changed.

All too soon their kisses slow and stop, but they don't move apart, and Edward can feel her smile as her lips move against his. One of her hands is pressing against his spine and the other is wrapped around his shoulder. He slides his hands down to her waist, feeling her tremble beneath his touch and knowing it's not from fear.

That she is just as excited and enthralled by this as he is.

She sighs, backing up a few inches and placing her hands on his biceps, but not letting go. He stares down at her with a certain trepidation, like she may disappear again at any moment.

"This feels like a dream," she whispers, looking up at him with shining eyes.

He caresses her face, smiling when she leans into his touch. "Then I hope to never wake." Leaning down once more, he presses his lips to hers for one more moment, knowing their peace will not last, that his duties call to him.

I'sabel straightens as he leans back. "You must go."

"I don't want to, but yes, I must."

"Your people need you."

Edward holds her body to his, his arms seemingly unable to release her. "Yes, but I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. And the Ainmhithe will need me as well."

Edward cringes slightly as he recalls her promises to him before, but so much has been acknowledged between them now. This time he knows she will keep her word. "Duty always calls, doesn't it?"

"As Protector you have a great responsibility to your realm." She steps back and lifts her hand to her heart and then touches his chest. "As your mate, I will help you in any way I can."

"That gesture, you did that with Anj'la at the camp. What does it mean?"

"I sometimes forget that your vampire eyes miss nothing." She sighs. "It's a sign of love and respect. Anj'la and I are very close, and we would do anything for each other."

Edward gazes at I'sabel, another piece of the puzzle falling into place. "You sent for Anj'la during the night. You gave her the medallion and the scroll."

She nods, her shoulders sagging. "I didn't know the way the Council would vote, but I had my suspicions that their anger and prejudices ran deep, so it was a precaution I took. If I was wrong, then she would have just returned it to me. But I was not wrong."

The last vestiges of any worries he had about her slip away as she reveals her plan. "You kept your word to me. You risked yourself to help my people."

"Even though you were unaware, I couldn't have left my mate defenseless."

"But you also couldn't walk away from your tribe."

The pain in her eyes is evident, and Edward regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. But they are the truth. She chose them over him.

She takes a deep breath as if to steel herself. "I was confused, and I didn't know what I was giving up, not truly. When you were forced to leave the village, I was... detained. When I finally awoke, they said it was for my own good."

He can't stop the growl in his throat or the way his fingers tighten into fists. "They hurt you?"

"You have to understand, Edward. They thought they were protecting me from your mind games. They told me that if you were truly mine, no matter the obstacles, you would return to me."

Edward feels as though the wind has been knocked out of him. How could he have believed that I'sabel would break her word so easily? He realizes that they both had been victims of their own prejudices and beliefs, ones that have been fostered by those they loved and trusted.

From now on, he will make an effort to share his thoughts with her, even if they seem inconsequential, and they will face their problems as one. "Now we're both here together, and nothing, no age-old prejudices or the will of your father, will keep me away from you."

I'sabel smiles at him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek before turning toward the stairs, toward their responsibilities. She grasps his hand and interlaces their fingers. "Come, Protector. Let's set things to rights."


	30. Chapter 29 The Farewells

**A/N:** So this is the last 'real' chapter with only the epilogue to go. Big thanks to my beta, theladyingrey42, and my pre-reader, LyricalKris for all their help. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>..<p>

**29**

They descend the stone steps of the battlement together, and Edward takes a chance when he slips his hand around hers. The soft squeeze of her fingers around his is all the encouragement he needs, and he pulls her a little closer. As they emerge into the courtyard, a sentry immediately spots them, pointing them out to a messenger standing near by.

Edward pauses, wanting to preserve this moment for just a little longer, not wanting reality to come crashing down on them. He fears I'sabel will pull away again, that witnesses to their new bond will be unwanted.

However, she stands there at his side, closer than a mere comrade would, hand still nestled in his. The messenger stops short of the couple, seemingly unsure.

"What is it? What news do you have for me?" Edward asks evenly.

The young human stares at them both for a second and then bows briefly at the waist. "Messages for both of you. Protector, you are needed in the throne room, the Chancellor is there and needs to speak to you." The page turns toward I'sabel, his eyes wandering down her figure, and only I'sabel's hand tightening in Edward's prevents him from harming the boy.

"What else do you need, boy?" Edward asks, harshly, unable to keep his anger from his voice.

The human's eyes widen in fear, and he wisely lowers his gaze to the ground. "The Ainmhithe are gathering on the Eastern ridge, and they request Mistress I'sabel's presence."

"Thank you. You may go," I'sabel says calmly, and the boy wastes no time in hurrying back to the fortress.

"You must go to your people." Edward's disappointment is clear in his voice, and he doesn't bother to hide it. He keeps his gaze steady on the fortress in front of him, not wanting her to see his obvious weakness.

"And so must you. We still have our duty, Edward."

"Yes, of course. I just wish we had more time."

I'sabel turns him by pulling on his hand and steps into him, her hands wrapping around his waist. He looks down at her smiling face and wishes that he could forget that his people are still suffering, that they need him, that her people need her.

"We have time, Edward." She stretches up and presses her lips softly against his. "I will find you soon."

I'sabel releases him and steps away, but he catches her hand, bringing her palm to his mouth and leaving a lingering kiss upon her skin. "I will wait for you for as long as it takes."

Smiling, she nods and then turns toward the east, toward her people. Edward watches her walk away until she rounds the corner and she is lost from sight. Although he still doesn't like her walking away from him, he knows that she will return, and that makes all the difference in the world.

Edward hurries into the fortress, entering the throne room to find Jasper there with Emmett and Rosalie, all of their faces serious. Also present at the long table are Siobhan, flanked by two of her entourage, a small female vampire holding Siobhan's hand and a tall, dark-haired male.

Up until this moment, Edward had forgotten that Liam had been claimed by an Other, the spells and medicines unable to save him. Edward rushes to Siobhan's side, kneeling beside her chair. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Siobhan. If there's anything we can do..."

She turns toward him, her empty eyes not seeming to see anything, but her mind full of images of Liam in life. "I couldn't save him. I knew we weren't true mates, but we'd been together for over a century. I thought we had a strong enough bond." The female vampire pulls Siobhan into a tight embrace but Edward can still hear her muffled whispers. "I couldn't save him."

Edward lays his hand upon Siobhan's shoulder and stands, facing Jasper and his remaining coven. He is struck by how much more noticeable Carlisle and Esme's absence is than it would have been just a few short weeks ago. "We've all lost so many, but so it is in times of war. We must stay strong and carry on for our people, for those that depends on us."

Siobhan is paying little attention to her surroundings, but the rest of the gathered vampires are waiting for his next words, to see what he'll be doing for his people. He knows that these conversations are going to be difficult, but there is no avoiding the next step in the grieving process.

He turns to Jasper, but addresses the group at large. "Are the funeral arrangements progressing for the humans?"

To Edward's surprise, Jasper gestures at Rosalie, and she reveals a tightly rolled parchment, which she unfurls. "I have been scouting the old cemetery. I think we should give the humans a proper burial and not in that poorly maintained and overgrown plot of land."

Edward has no words. Rosalie looks at him expectantly, and Emmett lays one of his giant hands on her shoulder. Glancing at the parchment he finds careful plans for a new cemetery with curling, iron gates and an impressive elegant monument. "You designed this?"

"Yes."

Edward stares at his Questioner, wondering at her complete change of attitude. "For the humans?"

Rosalie hesitates and swallows audibly. "They deserve this." A flash of memory crosses her mind, a giant scirrhgog attacking Emmett and a dozen or so humans rushing to their General's defense. When all was finally still, the humans were scattered in a ring of blood around the fallen scirrhgog, Rosalie and Emmett the only two left standing.

Edward nods to Rosalie's obvious relief. "See it done." Turning to the rest of the gathered vampires, he takes a steadying breath for his next order of business. "And the vampires?"

An obvious shudder runs through Siobhan, and Jasper glances at her before speaking. "I think a funeral pyre is the best option for everyone. We still don't understand what the Others are doing to them, but the Ainmhithe seem to be able to tell when there's no hope of bringing them back."

Edward nods, recalling the stiff and unresponsive vampires in the hospital beds, their unseeing eyes staring frozen in shock.

"Plus," Jasper adds. "We don't know if the Others can continue to siphon energy off of them. I think that burning them is the only way to guarantee that they won't be used for the Others' purposes."

Siobhan gasps, and even Edward is shocked at his Chancellor's words, although he shouldn't be. As far as he knows, the only way to kill a vampire is to burn them. It's possible, likely even, that the vampires are trapped within themselves, darkness and cold enveloping them while the Others continue to drain their energy.

"Liam wouldn't have wanted to feed these creatures for eternity," Siobhan says, standing and pounding her fist on the table. "A funeral pyre is the only option."

Edward agrees, and messengers are dispatched to start the arrangements. He also pens a quick note to I'sabel to tell her of their plans, and his hope to see her again soon.

Then all he has to do is wait.

~~00~~

Two days later, after much planning, many discussions and too many hours without seeing I'sabel, the ceremony for the fallen vampires is finally beginning. A great mass of timber had been piled into the open space of the training grounds with a large platform to one side, on which Edward and his coven stand. The vampires that couldn't be saved are wrapped in white linen, and some are transported to the pyre on litters adorned with flowers, but most are simply carried to the waiting fire in the arms of their friends and comrades.

The slow procession winds it way through the hundreds of gathered humans, Ainmhithe, and vampires, the silence only broken by the occasional creak of leather as someone shifts.

Edward finds I'sabel easily in the crowd, his eyes seemingly drawn to her presence, and sees her staring back at him, her small frown fading as she catches his attention. As he sinks into the depths of her eyes, his heart aches because she is not here at his side. He longs to put his arms around her and hold her, to draw some comfort from her on this day.

He's wrenched from his thoughts when Jasper clears his throat behind him, and he notices that the first of the long line of vampires has stepped up to the platform to deliver a vampire to the waiting flames.

Edward steps forward, placing a hand on the waiting vampire's shoulder.

"As this first brave soldier is delivered to the fire, we ask that you are all silent, remembering those that bravely fought for Aeland, for the people, for peace. This vampire stood beside humans and Ainmhithe and fell while fighting the Others. Each of the fallen deserve our respect and go into the beyond with honor."

Turning to the vampire, Edward whispers to him. "What is his name?"

"Peter," is the quiet reply.

Edward raises his voice and his arm high in the air. "To Peter!"

The crowd responds with a resounding yell and fists raised, and the Ainmhithe also pound their fists once over their hearts. Edward helps the vampire lower Peter into the flames, the hot fire instantly igniting the body, sending plumes of grey, sickly sweet smoke into the sky. Bowing his head, the vampire quietly turns to go, and Edward lets him. He only catches I'sabel's eye for a moment before the next vampire approaches, but it is enough for him to continue.

He takes a deep breath and solemnly greets the next bearers, shouts the vampire's name into the crowd, and helps lower the fallen into the pyre. After repeating this ceremony many times, including a silent Siobhan with Liam, Edward can feel his facade becoming weak around the edges.

At that moment, there is a gentle squeeze on his arm, and he turns to find a grim-looking Jasper, eyes steady but something terribly sad underneath his calm veneer. Jasper tugs lightly on Edward's arm and then steps up to take Edward's place and help the next vampires with their burdens. Edward gratefully retreats from the front of the line, still there to support his coven and his people, but needing a rest from the overwhelming emotions surrounding the ceremony. Rosalie and Emmett join him on either side, neither of them turning to him, but offering their silent support.

As the last fallen vampire is interred to the flames and the echoes of the collective cry of the people fades, Edward steps forward once again. Expectant faces look at him, and not a sound can be heard but the wind.

"What we have witnessed here today is the end of many brave vampires' existences. But I hope that they continue to survive in our memories and stories, that as we shouted their names today they are now ingrained in us all. We must not forget what happened in Aeland, and we cannot let our losses be in vain." He finds I'sabel's upturned face, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "We must promise each other to remember, to live, and to love as they have sacrificed themselves to give us this chance."

A few in the crowd nod or raise an open hand in promise, but as a whole there is a continued silence, a shared grief among them all.

After a few moments, Rosalie steps forward. "The second part of the ceremony will continue on the East Hill. The carriages will lead the way."

The crowd slowly makes its way through the gates, finding a line of horse-drawn carriages laden with coffins. The solemn gathering follows behind the dead as they slowly walk to the new cemetery. As they approach the wrought-iron gates, made by the same metal-workers that forged the weapons that defeated the Others, they can see the top of the towering monument ahead.

The horses are directed into a large circle following the path through the graveyard. The humans, vampire and Ainmhithe gather within the center, surrounding the black obelisk that Rosalie has designed and built. As Edward had focused on the vampire portion of the ceremony, she took the reins on this part, and he is at a loss for words as he sees the results of her efforts for the first time. She worked tirelessly with human, vampire and Ainmhithe volunteers that built the gates, the statue and dug all of the graves, everything in perfect symmetry and a beautiful reminder of all those that fought and fell for Aeland's freedom.

Now that he is closer, Edward can see names and dates etched across the obelisk's surface in recognition of all who sacrificed their lives. Rosalie steps to the center, standing directly below the obelisk with its delicate carvings. Raising her head high, she squares her shoulders and addresses the crowd.

"My hope for this space is that it is a place of peace and remembrance for us all. The monument was designed with the intention that we never forget that there is evil such as the Others again, but also to rejoice in the knowledge that there is real love and sacrifice and honor as well. We were given the duty to protect Aeland, to fight together as one nation, and we achieved this goal. United we won. And only together can we guarantee our future peace and happiness."

"Now it is time to say farewell to the humans and Ainmhithe who will be buried here."

At her words, dozens of humans begin walking to the carriages to unload the coffins and place them in the ground. Edward steps forward to help as well and is soon joined by the rest of his coven, many other vampires, and Ainmhithe from the crowd. As he helps lower a coffin, he sees I'sabel casting her magic over the ground, a soft glow soon encompassing the entire cemetery.

As the last of the coffins disappears into the ground, Edward can still feel the oppressive silence and sadness hanging over the people.

"Now we must honor their memories by celebrating the peace they have given us! Let us make a joyous feast-day and remember these soldiers' lives, not their deaths."

As he makes this announcement, he feels a warm hand slip into his, and the familiar tingle of I'sabel's closeness, although now it seems warmer, penetrates deeper into him. He turns, smiling as she squeezes his hand, and he leans down to give her a small kiss. His smile falters, and he pauses as he recognizes Char'l standing behind her, obviously not as happy to see Edward with his daughter.

The Chief steps forward, his frown deepening as he notices their clasped hands. "The Ainmhithe are leaving."

Edward fights the panic rising in his chest as he glances between Char'l and I'sabel. "Already? Must you leave so soon?"

Char'l clears his throat and glances to the side, and Edward finally notices other Ainmhithe have joined them, Anj'la standing close with a small smile on her lips.

I'sabel reaches up, her fingers lightly tracing Edward's cheek and bringing his attention back to her. "Not all of us are leaving, Edward."


	31. Chapter 30: Epilogue: The New Beginning

**Epilogue**

As the first rays of the sun breach the horizon, Edward returns to his quarters from his meeting with Emmett. The bed is surrounded by gauzy white curtains, but he can still see her shape within its confines. Her soft, rhythmic breathing and regular heartbeats are all he can hear and, for a moment, he is completely at peace.

I'sabel sighs quietly, shifting on the bed, and he quickly crosses the room, not wanting to miss his favorite moment of the day. As he slides in next to her, her eyes flutter open, the beautiful dark brown focusing on him before she smiles sleepily.

Edward runs a finger down her cheek, reveling in the feel of her skin. He leans forward, placing a small kiss on her mouth. "Good morning, love."

Her smile widens, and she reaches up, grasping firmly to Edward's lapel before pulling him forward into a deep kiss. She moves away from his lips only to slide her mouth along his chin, her grip never loosening from his shirt.

Edward is always surprised by her lust and love for him, not understanding how a creature so perfect could feel the same about him. He's learned not to question it, though, and eagerly returns her affection. "What has you in such a mood this morning?"

"Mmmm," she mumbles against his skin. "Good dream. Now kiss me."

He does, shifting so he is above her and better able to see her eyes, still heavy with sleep. Her dark hair curls around her on the pillows and frames her face as she blinks up at him slowly. Resting his weight on one arm, he caresses her softly as he sinks into another kiss, their tongues touching in that warm glide that still makes him tingle everywhere. Her hands roam his back, eventually slipping under his tunic to run over his skin.

She tugs on his shirt a couple times until he pulls back to look at her. "This." She emphasizes with another tug. "Off."

Edward leans back and removes the offending piece of clothing and then his boots and trousers as he's certain that will be the next request. As he settles next to her again, she lifts the sheets, revealing her exquisite, naked body to him. His mouth floods with venom in anticipation of having her taste on his tongue, of swallowing her sweet warmth.

I'sabel wraps her arms and legs around him, positioning him exactly where she wants him. "Just like this."

Although Edward wanted to take it slower, to devour her inch by inch, it seems she has other plans. She lifts her hips, sliding her hot, wet warmth against his rigid cold. Reaching between them, she aligns their bodies, shifting and pulling him toward her with her limbs.

As always, giving in to her is easy, and Edward slowly, achingly slowly, slides into her. His eyes close for a moment, as they always do whenever they are together like this. Her perfection and his love overwhelm all of his senses at once.

I'sabel shifts below him, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" he answers, not opening his eyes yet.

"Please. I need you."

He opens his eyes to find hers wide and full of tenderness, her hands on either side of his face. He shifts his hips back and moans at the feeling as her breath hitches in her throat. They kiss, never breaking apart even as he increases his pace to the rhythm he knows will give her the most pleasure. As she begins to tense around him, his mouth swallows her ragged moan. His world seems to fall apart and realign with every pulse of their bodies as he empties himself into her.

When he regains his bearings, he rolls to the side, keeping them together but without his weight on top of her. He feels like he could gaze at her flushed face and happy smile every morning for eternity, and he hopes he will be able to do just that.

She wraps her arms around him, and he pulls her close, just letting her warmth seep into him for several long minutes.

"Let's just stay here today," she mumbles into his chest.

He smiles, because even though she says it every day, he'll never get tired of hearing it. "Brilliant idea. I will have to reschedule the first official meeting of the joint Council, of course."

She pushes his shoulder playfully. "You will do no such thing. We've worked for months to have this meeting."

"Right. So then we should get out of bed?"

She sighs and huffs, but tilts her head up to place a single, chaste kiss on his lips. "Yes, we had better."

They both rise slowly, steeling small kisses and touches as they make themselves presentable for the day. A small knock on the door interrupts them, and Edward pulls back with a smile. "Sounds like we have a guest." Turning toward the door, he raises his voice. "Enter!"

The door opens slowly, and a human peeks around the corner. "Protector Edward, you are needed in the council room."

"Yes, thank you."

The man bows and backs out, shutting the door behind him.

Edward turns and finds I'sabel clothed and ready to go. Sighing, he grabs her hand and pulls her into his embrace. "You know, I would have rather taken your suggestion."

"I know." She pats his arm and then steps back, keeping a hold of his hand. "Let's go."

Together, they walk through the stone hallways of the fortress, finally arriving at what used to be the old throne room but has since become a symbol of changes throughout the kingdom. When the doors swing open, they are greeted by a fair number of voices echoing off the stone walls of the large room.

Gone is the throne on the pedestal.

Gone is the rule of the single Protector.

Edward and I'sabel then take their places, sitting as one of many at the large, round table that was created to accommodate all of the members of the New Council. Glancing around, Edward shares looks and smiles with Jasper and Carlisle, Anj'la and Er'k of the Ainmhithe and even Sam and Jacob, members of the former Truth Seekers.

Although their differences are not completely behind them, vampires, Ainmhithe, and humans are beginning to work together at last for the best for Aeland and all the free peoples.

As he brings the council to order, Edward realizes that he is no longer forced to bear the weight of responsibility alone. He has the support of the humans and Ainmhithe, giving him more freedom than he ever thought he would have in this coven or in this kingdom. Most importantly, he has his I'sabel, and that alone makes every moment, every breath, better than the last.

...

..

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, that's the end of this little adventure. I hope you've enjoyed it and I've loved reading your reactions to each chapter. Thank you.

Kisses and hugs to **LyricalKris** who stuck through this whole epic story as the last remaining pre-reader. And all my love and smooches to **theladyingrey42** for beta-ing. These two ladies are amazing and make my writing better and make me a better writer.

Just so you all know, I am already outlining a sequel to Beyond Duty, but not sure when exactly it will start posting.


End file.
